


Being a super family is not always easy

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Bar (Supergirl TV 2015), Alien Culture, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Danvers Sisters, Episode: s03e10 Legion of Super-Heroes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Karaoke, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mars, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Sanvers - Freeform, Sensuality, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, Time Loop, Time Travel, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 66,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Set after the departure of Mon-El, using some Cannon Moments and creating a alternative path for Supercorp to be together. there are a few changes to the way that season 3 went but not enough to distract from information already held on season 3.  This story is 21 chapters long and there is a wait before they are completely together, but there are a lot of lovely moments, some fun some fluff and a lot of angst after all the title suggests this isn't going to be easy.  some fumbling around each other and help from familiar faces before Gradually building to supercorp romance and explorations of the difficulties of human Kryptonian love.Lena is the only one that could console Kara, Maggie presses Alex to talk to her sister revealing Alex's guilt over her actions towards Kara in the past.First chapter is Sanvers, hinting at supercorp, Karel.When Maggie is trying to get Alex to see the love between Kara and Lena, the conversation turns to Alex's pain and guilt regarding her relationship with Kara





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first real fan fiction i have done, this is the first chapter i have a few more nearly finished and a series of outlines for more. it is not going to be a quick read and may take a while for me to Finish it, but comments suggestions and feedback would be appreciated.

Chapter 1 The uncomfortable realisation

Alex was standing in her apartment, Maggie was looking at her with a exasperated look leaning on the table willing Alex’s mind to work quicker for the penny to drop, but she was just staring at the blank expression on her girlfriends face. “Don’t be ridiculous Maggie, Mon-El is gone, Kara is devastated, the only person that seemed to be able to console her right now is Lena, she has brought the small smile back to Kara because she was so upset by her part in the whole Daxamite invasion, you know how Kara is she couldn’t stand seeing her like that and it snapped her out of it. Caring more for others feelings than her own, as normal”. “Shit Danvers your gay dar is not just on the blink it is no existent, think about what you just said! Lena is the only one that was able to console her, she is the only one that got her smiling, she is spending more and more time with little Luther and is happier every day” Maggie’s raised voice and annoyed look gave Alex pause.

Alex stood for a minute thinking about her little sister, she had been through so much and had lost so much that loosing Mon-El seemed to be the last straw, she was broken and distant and threw herself into being super girl, her sister the gentle, nervous, shy, sweet Kara had been gone for weeks. She was just starting to return to her and she was so happy to see her back, slowly at first after the statue unveiling, John has said Lena’s words had made her smile, then a little more every day, she had been spending time having lunch with the CEO and the occasional dinner and she had even come to games night last week. Alex’s heart had broken when her sister seemed to withdraw, she remember those early months when Alex had thought that Kara was the worst thing to ever happen to her, and how after a mutual friend had died and the two worked together to solve it they had become close. The lack of closeness hurt Alex but she knew that the end of the world feeling, emptiness and sorrow was felt so much more deeply by her sister. If it hadn’t been for Kara’s enormous heart, strength and courage Alex know that the depths of the emotion that Kara felt would have killed just about anyone else, human or alien, the only person that came close to her level of loss and emotion was John and he had hundreds of years on her little sister. The thoughts pained Alex and her normal authoritarian stoic outer shell started to crumble.

Seeing the love of her life crumbling before her, not that she hadn’t seen it before stopped Maggie in her tracks, she had been pushing too hard over the last few days to make Alex see something that she hadn’t wanted to, once again shattering her bubble. A pang of pain hit Maggie and she softened her face and drew the mighty Alex Danvers in for a loving embrace. “Kara isn’t Gay Maggie, s – sh she just isn’t and I can’t, I won’t try to make her something she isn’t I have don’t that to her before, made her hide, hide who she really was, not except all of her and I can’t do this to her, I can’t .. I can’t make her think she is something or has to be something that she just isn’t, again”. Tears slowly running down Alex’s face and cascading onto Maggie’s soft skin in the nape of her neck told Maggie there was more to Alex being so stubborn than she first realised, that there was something there that hit deep in Alex causing her pain.

After what felt to be a incredibly long period of time Maggie lifter Alex’s face up and gave her a small kiss on the lips before leading her to the sofa, she knew a explanation for this uncharacteristic outburst would be hard for Alex and as it was connected to Kara it would be very difficult indeed. Gently and with none of her normal brash tones Maggie looked at Alex and said “what do you mean sweetheart, what do you think you have done to Kara that causes you this much pain?” Alex looked away slightly and took a deep breath “I don’t think I know I caused her pain, I hurt her deeper than anyone could, because I am her sister and should have known and excepted her but I didn’t”

After a few more steadying breaths and lots of encouragement Alex managed to begin to get the story out. Alex had been so convinced that Kara’s powers would cause her to be taken away or hurt that she like the rest of the Danvers family has suppressed all of Kara’s Kryptonian needs and heritage, that even after she had decided to become Supergirl she had continued to limit her little sisters efforts and refused to let her tell people close in fear they may hurt her. She then explained how coming out to Kara had been a revelation, that Kara not only understood the pain of hiding, the loneliness in never being able to be herself but that Alex had come to realise she had helped to create this void, this distance in her little sister and she had vowed that she would never do that again. 

After a brief moment of interruption from Maggie to comfort Alex, Alex had held up her hand and silenced her to continue. Alex had then explained that although she had never been comfortable with intimacy in her life until she fell for Maggie, to help her sister fit in she had pushed her towards a variety of Boys in their younger years, knowing that sexual exploration was normal for a person of Kara’s age and people would think she was not normal if she didn’t show interest. Each attempt had consequences; Kara’s first Kiss had sent the boy to hospital, as had a few more after. After moving to National City she had pushed Kara toward James, Adam and Mon-El, wanting her to be happy and each relationship was its own disaster.

Confused as to how this would have been anything like the previous statements Maggie drew her eyebrows into a frown and went to speak before again Alex silenced her and took a very deep breath before finishing the story. This was the hardest part for Alex as it showed her in less than favourable light. After a afternoon of mickey taking by her and Maggie one afternoon with Mon-El and Kara’s relationship finally hitting the consummation phase the sisters had been called away. There had been something off while they were fighting some rogue alien and Alex had noticed. Once all was done and Kara was about to take off he had grabbed her by the arm to talk. Kara had eventually through a lot of blushing and stuttering explained what was wrong. 

She was Kryptonian and on Krypton children were engineered and houses were joined based on societal need and betterment of the people, that there was a complex matrix that designated who people would be bonded with and that this was a forever bond not like marriage on earth. She had explained that love or fondness grew over time out of mutual respect and intellectual stimulation but that Kryptonians didn’t need physical expressions of love. Sure there were tender moment’s hugs, occasional kisses and affection but not sex. 

Few Kryptonian marrages had resulted in deep love and deep passion that had resulted in physical forms of effection, it had even happened between her aunt and uncle, and that Clark had been a natural birth to the house of El, however he was accepted as the pairing had been matched and bonded. Although there were a few other Kryptonians that engaged in sex and had natural children without matching and bonding this was frond upon in society and that it lowered the status of the house. Kara explained that the closest term for her on earth was Demi-sexual but that didn’t really express what she truly felt, there was no desire for sexual intimacy and although she was drawn to and was emotionally and intellectually stimulated by the person and not the package, sex was not something she desired.

Kara had become very unhappy when she explained the Damaxites were very different and they wanted nothing more in life than to experience pleasure and the planet was full of debauchery and open relationships. That because of the expectations from her friends and Mon-El in true Kara Fashion she has submitted to the consummation. She said that this did not feel right and that having sex with the Daxamite, that any union between a Daxamite and a Kryptonian would have been frowned upon. That she had dishonoured the house of EL, and that now she felt she would lose Mon-El, her link to the home she had lost however tenuous the link was too, because she couldn’t do that again. 

Alex explained that in this moment she realised she had been pushing Kara to eath customs and not once had she asked about how things happened on Krypton, again making Kara something she wasn’t something less than she was. How she had unintentionally broken her vow and again had hurt her sister by not accepting, asking or understanding that she was kryptonian too. “so you see Maggie, even if Kara is drawn to Lena, I can’t push her that way she will try to make me happy and this will be the third time that I have damaged the heart of my sister, the second most precious one I hold, so no I will not speak to her about her feelings for Lena, as I know the connection will never be physical and getting her to see the mutual attraction would cause hurt”

Maggie saw Alex crumble once more, she embraced her love in her arms and soothed her as best she could, the pair stayed wrapped together for a long time until the sound of both phones going off interrupted their embrace. They looked at their phones and both had a message from Kara. Kara - Alex: Alex it’s your turn to bring food I am hungry where are u??? games night is starting!!!!! Little Danvers – Maggie: Sawyer put my sister down your late again.   
The two women smiled at each other and prepared to leave, hungry Kara would not wait.


	2. An Enlightening Games night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games night in Kara's loft, relaxed and chilled Alex looks to see if there is anything to the Lena/Kara relationship.
> 
> after the previous discussion Alex is hoping that she wont see anything that means she needs to talk to Kara, she doesn't want to run the risk of hurting her sister in any way.
> 
> but what she sees can not be denied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, i am not sure about my ability to be as subtle as needed for some of the Kara/Lena interactions, so i may be a little more bulldozer than intended.
> 
> ok so for the lucky people who have stumbled across this after i had finished it, i hope you enjoy reading the story, it was so much fun to write. even though there is a conclusion to this story i have left myself space to write some one shots and stuff in the future so if there is something that you would like expanding on or you would have liked to see please feel free to leave a comment or suggestion.

Chapter 2 an enlightening game night

Maggie and Alex pull up at Karas apartment laden with pizza, potstickers and ice-cream, although the servers never question the amount of food they have ordered they still get quizzical looks when leaving the building. As the elevator opens Kara’s eager face is waiting, she takes 3 boxes of potstickers and before they can blink all are empty. “Dam Kara slow down we are only 30 minutes late you can’t be that hungry” a small growl escapes her lips as she is now eating her way through a extra large pizza which is nearly gone. Sudden realisation hits Maggie and she stats to laugh “Miss Luther will be joining us tonight Alex, or is already here” Kara flashes red and Alex shifts uncomfortably realising that the promise to watch had just become very real.

Quickly taking some of the food and heading to the apartment Alex realises that an offer to help carry had been Kara’s excuse to quickly eat. Opening another pizza Kara is entering her apartment very slowly chewing a slice. Laughter ensues as the other guests watch her entrance, Kara has a bemused expression on her face only to hear, “dam Luther you called it, she only went to help to get the food quicker, although that Piza not potstickers” Win had burst out laughing as the redness crept over Kara’s face. Kara though no I had the potstickers first casually putting the 3 empty very super squashed boxes in the bin. Lena knew her better than she thought. Win and James were sat on the floor in the living room while Lena was perfectly poised and positioned on the couch, not looking completely relaxed still somewhat CEO although her clothes were a little less business like, tightly fitting skinny black jeans, only a 4 inch red stiletto almost a flat really, and a red silky shirt unbuttoned slightly, her hair pulled back from her face. Kara was surveying her friend her eyes lingering on the vision before her, she had made it to the opening of the shirt and up Lena’s neck to her amazing jaw line and her lips, she realised that Lena Lips were curled into her trade mark smirk, her eyebrow hitched and her emerald eyes boring into Kara, which she had just noticed after realising she was staring.

“Are you going to stand there hungry, or come here and eat?” Lena had patted the couch next to her; she knew she was being a little flirtatious and that she had made a very lewd suggestion subtle it was not, Lena chastised herself she only let her flirtations get that bad when they were alone. She knew that it had not been that subtle as Kara had reddened further and looked away. Alex had watched as she said and couldn’t deny that Lena Luther had just blatantly clocked Kara staring and not so subtly suggested a private meal. Alex stood slack jawed; Maggie’s Raucous laughter had been the response. Alex looked back to Lena who had instantly morphed back into the steely faced CEO, how did she do that, drop a comment like that with that expression and then poof gone like nothing had happened. Hurrying over with the food all three girls joined the group and sat down, Alex on the chair with Maggie on her lap and Kara next to Lena.

They passed around the food and Lena watched as Kara devoured her 4 slice of pizza and leaned forward for the box of pot stickers. Kara looked adorable, although Lena wished that she was wearing something slightly more fitted, the letters to cleo t-shirt faded and warn was about a size to big and with the stretch Lena could just make out the muscular arms shoulders and side of Kara at full stretch, the grey sweats were however pulled tight across her finally toned ass which Lena couldn’t help but admire. Realising they were not alone and she had slipped for the second time in a few moments Lena’s eyes snapped away from Kara quickly surveying the room. It appeared no one had noticed her indiscretion, but wait was that a faint smirk on the face of detective Sawyer? Who was squeezing Alex arm, looking to Alex she could see a slight flush at the base of her neck. Lena began again to berate herself for her lapse in poise, she felt that someone was watching and feared they had indeed seen too much. Lena had made the decision this would be a short games night and she would remain CEO board room stoic for the rest of it.

After chatting eating and consuming a few bears the normal banter around the choice of games was thrown around. Lena watched in amusement as they are argued for different games. As if sensing her amusement Kara’s attention shifted to Lena, she had somehow moved a little closer on the couch leaving only a small gap between them. Her earnest blue eyes boring into the pools of emerald they were now searching. Kara had placed a hand on Lena’s knee which has sent a current running up her thigh ending somewhere Lena was not willing to think about right now. “I’m sorry Lena, you must think these games are all a bit childish and silly. We have some more intellectually stimulating games in the other room if you would prefer.” There was a genuine look of concern on Kara’s face that was literally melting Lena heart. Noting the hand on Lena’s knee and the look in her eye Alex knew she had lost another 20 dollars to Maggie and was going to be eating some disgusting food for dinner tomorrow. Her shoulders slumped a little and she looked at Maggie in defeat, Maggie just Chuckeled. Winn who was actually a genius in his own right although he did try to down play this, snorted “Childish, its Pictionary, articulate and speech breaker, not spin the bottle or suck and blow” the words had come out at such a rush in Winns normal awkward social moment way, which elicited a chuckle from all except Kara and Lena, who appeared to be a little frozen at that moment. Kara blushed a little quickly withdrew her hand and said “I just meant we had trivial pursuit and other general knowledge games too” Kara’s eyes flashed back to Lena, she has that devilish look on her face and Kara knew that this would only mean more blushing for her. 

“well obviously I have heard of spin the bottle, never played of course but what on earth is suck and blow” Lena was wearing a honestly confused face as everyone started laughing at her including Kara, Lena’s expression had been less devilish and more intrigued Kara had realised, and the laughter was having a effect on Lena Kara had not expected, she was blushing, actually blushing. “well fuck, Little Luther if there isn’t a flush to your face there, who knew that your face could produce suck a pretty shade of pink” Maggie’s jibe was playful with no malice, and the nickname held no disgust, Kara had instantly analysed it and realised Maggie was actually being affectionate. Wrapping her arms around Lena and slightly hiding the embarrassed face of Lena, and the extreme happiness on her own that the interaction had caused, Kara said with such glee “Your first Sawyer Nickname, welcome to the Family Little Luther”

Lena’s instant reaction was to tense at the use of her Sir name, especially followed by a crushing hug from Kara, she obviously forgot she was every so strong, because she had winded Lena in the exchange. The embrace all be it a little painful was still exquisite and was unfortunately over to soon, Lena had composed herself a little and sat up a little, “so is anyone going to enlighten me as to this game?” with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face, the confidence grown from acceptance Lena allowed herself to be a little playful. The whole room descended into Laughter including Lena, following a brief fumbled explanation of the game by Kara, which had turned her there darkest shade of red she had been all night.

The game had been something that most teenagers played at parties, Kara had been at one and it was the second time a kiss resulted in a broken nose. The boy had intentionally stopped sucking on the card so it would fall as Kara had tried to retrieve it. This action had resulted in the collision with Kara’s nose and broken his, a story that Alex was now sharing with the entire group, causing more laughter and a deeper shade to develop on Kara’s cheeks. Lena thought to herself that the boy had the right idea; she would quite like to give suck and blow a go if it meant the chance to kiss Kara. The laughter died down and the group settled in for story night instead of games, Lena had at some point kicked off her shoes and popped up her feet Kara had snuggled a little closer on the couch and now her her arm casually draped over her shoulder, she felt comfortable and her mask dropped a little further. Winn and James headed out no doubt to see if guardian could be of any use Lena thought, yes it was obvious that James Olsen was guardian and seeing them leave together only solidified the thought to Lena that he had help. Strangely even though there had been that odd moment earlier of feeling watched, she was now so comfortable that as the 4 chatted she casually reached for a blanked and snuggled Kara closer, she didn’t need the blanket with the heat radiating off her friend, but she wanted to hide her hand stroking her friend back, she was comfortable but she was still a Luther.

A little while later they were all leaving Kara’s Lena hated to leave such a comfortable warm apartment, and well who was she kidding she didn’t want to leave Kara, but it was getting late. Lena slipped into her town car after exchanging a brief pleasantries with the driver and was gone, leaving Alex and Maggie walking to the car. “You know Maggie, when that mask slips a little and she thinks no one is watching Lena, is actually very soft and I think she is in love with my little sister” a little louder than she intended it Maggie snorted, “about fucking time Danvers, where u been this past 6 months, and you’re a special agent, sheesh the bar is set low” the smile on Maggie’s face and the way she was looking at Alex was actually full of compassion although Maggie struggled giving a warm sentiment without a harsh tone, Alex knew what she was saying and how much she cared. After a playful punch to the shoulder Alex said “I hate it when you’re right” handed over the 20 Dollers and grimaced when enquiring about tomorrow’s dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, comments, suggestions and constructive criticism welcomed.


	3. Secrets protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter takes place during PSI attacks.  
> Lena working behind the scenes, and a little fluff

Chapter 3 Secrets Protected

Kara had been so excited at the thought of working with Lena, she couldn’t believe that she had brought Catco right under the nose of Morgan Edge. She smiled to herself, although she knew that Lena had LCorp to run and wouldn’t be around much the thought of getting extra time with her stunning and somewhat distracting friend maybe at meetings warmed her heart a little. She had been dreaming about Mon-El again and felt a pang; she wasn’t sure if their relationship would have lasted but it gave her comfort and reminded her of home. Lena had made her reconsider staying at Catco, and she had made her heart skip a little when she received none other than a little heart emoji from her when she said she would see her tomorrow in her late night text.

Kara realised that she was going to be late and with super speed showered and dressed, she practically inhaled her breakfast and flew to the alleyway near Catco. Swiftly changing from her suit to her day cloths, pulling back her hair into a tight pony tail and adding her glasses, she rushed to the coffee cart picked up a drink and headed into Catco. Reaching the bullpen Kara sighed it was familiar, how could she have thought of leaving, the private elevator doors opened to Kara surprise, and judging by the gasps of everyone around her Lena stepped out of the elevator. She looked an odd mixture of nervous, happy and confident, like she owned the place which she did. Fiddling with her hands but with a amazing smile on her face almost full of wonder, she was dressed in a black and white shirt, black pencil skirt and her famous Red Lipstick, her hair was tightly wrapped around itself in a bun. 

Kara watched, as her heart swelled, Lena although not completely at ease as she is with Kara was chatting away to Eve Tesmocker, Kara was snooping a little. Using her super hearing to see what was going on. The interaction was sweet, Eve was nervous understandably the CEO had that effect; they had a pleasant exchange leading to Eve using the private elevator to get coffee. Kara smiled, Eve was obviously taken aback by the sweetness of Lena. The next interaction caused Kara to laugh out loud, gaining her some odd looks. It wasn’t that Lena had said she was going to be there every day at Catco, although that did make Kara’s stomach do a little flip, it was the increased heart rate of James Olsen and the panic he was trying to hide in his voice. Catco would have a strong woman at its helm again.

Kara rushed over to the fishbowl where Lena and James were talking and gave her a binder, Danvers family tradition, and exchanged some pleasantries before her phone went off, Lena was talking about roaming free and Kara wasn’t paying much attention she was needed at the DEO. Lena asked her for some information and Kara had to excuse herself, she didn’t have time to explain, Lena looked a little hurt by her rebuff, there was an all too familiar stab of pain in the reporters chest, and she realised that Lena not knowing her secret was going to be more difficult in close proximity every day, it pained Kara that Lena didn’t know especially when she caused that look of rejection on Lena’s face, but she didn’t have time right now to deal with it and hurried off.

Kara was frustrated and rattled by her run in with PSI and was busy bearding herself about her spectacular failure when she realised that she was going to be late to Lena’s impromptu meeting at Catco, briefly speaking to James on the way to the meeting, who seemed very flustered by the meeting and that he didn’t know. Lena approached looking genuinely pleased to see Kara, she had a very brief time to bask in the glow of Lena’s emerald eyes before he phone sounded and she made her excuses, she could hear Lena and James talking as she was rushing off, “where is she going?” Lena said with obvious frustration” she is a reporter she is doing her job” was James steady reply, Kara mentally made a note to thank James later, he was helping her keep her secret again and she knew with Lena around all the time this may become a full time job for James, she would get him a little thank you gift once PSI was dealt with.

A second failure in one day this was almost too much for Kara to bare. The thoughts that were plaguing her were also too much for her, she didn’t want to worry Alex but did feel she needed to talk so she confided in Winn, after their discussion Kara felt better and returned to Catco, she was not making a very good impression on Lena’s first day. Lena was now stood over Kara, she was talking about the way she had been and was trying to be understanding about the reactions of Kara, she felt the need to apologise again about her part in Mon-El being sent away and that she felt that’s why things had been strained. Lena was looking so softly at Kara, and being so sweet, not something Kara was able to take at this moment. Wanting Lena to stop this discussion “I appreciate it Lena, but that’s not what’s going on with me, it’s just personal” the switch in Lena was almost immediate her face became stern, the hurt in her eyes apparent but to anyone else they would have seen the fierce CEO taking over, all emotion quickly dissipated and the hard line of Lena’s normally soft features were gone. Lena’s response was so sharp and harsh that she felt like she was being shouted at by Cat. She agreed to Lena’s assignment and went to the elevator to leave, she had already been alerted to another PSI attack and this was the quickest way out, although it pained her to see the sadness flash across Lena’s eyes.

PSI had gotten into Kara’s head her emotions were all so raw, she got into the Elevator and the walls started to close in. Sitting at the desk in the fish bowl Lena was seething, mad at herself for being so harsh with Kara, of course she knew where Kara kept disappearing, Supergirl was popping up everywhere in National City today. Maybe it was the hurt at Kara still not trusting her, maybe it was the distance her being at Catco was putting between them, Lena couldn’t believe she had let her Luther show, not just show take over with Kara, the girl of steal she maybe but Kara was fragile and had the best heart, and most delicious lips. Lena shook her head, she couldn’t be thinking such things, flirting and buying a company to make her happy was already pushing it, a super and a Luther could never be together, Kara was also straight and mourning the loss of Mon-El, which was Lena’s fault, a pang of guilt hit her and a tear started to form, Lena turned her head and almost screamed out at what she was witnessing.

The additional security monitor that Lena had already had installed in the office had caught her eye; she had hacked the system thankfully and put a delay on the feed that went to security so she was seeing this first. She instantly cut the feed to security for the Private elevator and watched in fear as she saw Kara in the Elevator. She had started to change into Supergirl, her glasses were off and the crest was now on display, but that wasn’t what was causing the fear, she could pay people off intimidate them or do whatever was necessary to help Kara keep her secret, she already had. But Kara looked terrified, she was sliding down the walls with pain in her eyes fear etched into every muscle. Breath Kara, breath you have to get out someone will see, Lena was not sure how she was going to help or if she could, and then almost as if Kara had hear her thoughts she was flying straight up through the elevator and probably the roof. Lena breathed a small sigh of relief, tapped on the keyboard disabling the elevator, and deleting all record of what had just happened. She made a few calls and had all the damage repaired in less than a hour, so that no one would ever know what had happened. People she could trust, people loyal to her, Lena took a deep breath Kara was safe.

Lena watched as Supergirl had defeated the latest in a long line of National city trouble makers, she looked frazzled what had this woman done to her. She watched the interaction on the screen realising that Supergirl had just saved Ruby, she would need to text Sam. This wasn’t Supergirl she was watching, Supergirl was what Kara could do, this loving exchange between the Sam Ruby and Supergirl was all Kara, she loved Kara, and she knew it. The stabbing pain from the interaction earlier raised its ugly little head; Lena sent off a quick text to Sam and called for her driver. She slipped into the town car briefly smiling and greeting her driver before asking to be taken to Kara’s apartment, she hoped that she would be back by now and that Lena dropping by wouldn’t be too much of an imposition. Lena dismissed her driver and headed up to Kara’s door, brushing down nonexistent creases in her skirt and readjusting her hair and she did when preparing herself Lena Knocked on the door.

“I am ok Alex, I am feeling much better your, crushing me” Kara laugh, although her sisters vice like grip at this point would probably be crushing anyone else it wasn’t unpleasant or hurting Kara, she just wanted her arms free for more Potstickers. Instantly letting go then blushing slightly at the recognition her sister was playing with her, “I was just so very worried about you today, you haven’t been like that since you arrived here and I was so scared for you” the love emanating from Alex’s deep brown eyes were enough to melt anyone’s heart. “fear not babe, little Danvers is stronger than anyone I’ve ever met” Maggie, seeing the concern on Alex’s face wrapped her up from behind and squeezed her girl into a big hug kissing her on the head, the quiet moment interrupted by a knock on the door.

Not wearing her glasses Kara could easily see Lena the other side of the door, brushing her skirt, with a slightly elevated heart rate, a slight concern flashed over Kara’s face. Realising the other women couldn’t see through the door, Kara grabbed her glasses, informing them it was Lena and bounded towards the door. Maggie and Alex shared a smile at the tall blond indestructible but so vulnerable puppy bounded towards the door. Kara opened the door and excitedly greeted Lena. “un I hope you don’t mind me dropping by like this, I hope I’m not disturbing but I wanted to see you after this afternoon, to clear the air” hearing a shift in the room Lena moved her eyes from Kara and noticed Maggie and Alex sitting in the living room. “I am disturbing you, I am sorry I will go, I will see you tomorrow Kara” Lena’s heart sank just a little, as she turned to leave. No sooner had she registered her disappointment than a spark of energy emanating from Kara’s hand on hers rushed through her body, how did this woman have so much power over her? “no Lena, it’s nice to see you please come in we are just going to watch a Movie, can I get you some wine?” Lena turned and looked at Kars’s eyes they were almost pleading with her to come in a smile started to form on Lena lips which soon spread out and she allowed herself to be guided into the small apartment.

While getting a glass for Lena, in the kitchen, Lena leaned towards Kara, hoping what she was saying was quiet enough to be not over heard by the other two women. “I am so sorry about earlier Kara, I didn’t mean to be so harsh, sometimes I just cannot help it and my Luther shows, I just didn’t want it to happen with you”. There was no response in words but Kara’s eyes spoke volumes, she was happy they were friend and talking, and happy Lena was there and a little saddened by the thought of Lena thinking that she could ever be really judged as a Luther in her eyes, she didn’t like Lena thinking about herself that way and wished she could see herself through Kara’s eyes. How beautiful she was inside and out how magnificent, intelligent, sweet, soft, ohh so soft, briefly glancing at the lips she suddenly longed to feel on hers. Slight shock registered on Kara’s face and then Embarrassment she grabbed Lena for a hug to avoid the emerald gaze and quizzical look” Lena let out the breath that was hitched in her chest not really knowing what the expression on Kara’s face was but knowing she was forgiven. The warm rush that entered Lena’s body with the sudden contact of Kara’s hug made Lena break from the hug quicker than she had really wanted to.

Joining the other women in the living room they settled down to watch a move, some pleasant conversations and snuggling up of the couch. If the women had overheard Lena couldn’t tell, but she wasn’t sure if she really minded if they had. Kara was so happy after being terrorised all day that she wasn’t alone, she had her family with her. After the movie had finished a small amount of panic descended on her as Maggie was pulling Alex up to leave. Looking over at Lena, she realised that she was sleeping on snuggled into the arm of the Couch and she knew she wouldn’t be alone. With a relaxed smile and a few hugs at the door, Kara said goodbye to her sister and returned to Lena.

She looked so peaceful on the couch but Kara didn’t want her to be uncomfortable so slowly lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. At some point Lena had taken her hair down and the raven locks were caressing her face, Kara thought that Lena had never looked so beautiful. There was a small smile on Lena’s lips she wasn’t awake but wasn’t asleep fully. Kara laid her on the bed changed and lay down beside her. For the first time all day, Kara feels calm, safe and unafraid and she quickly drifted off to sleep

Kara awoke very early, she thought she had heard something in her apartment but was instantly distracted by the pressure on her. Looking down she could see Lena’s raven hair across her chest she was laying almost on top of Kara gripping on to her like a baby Koala. Kara’s chuckle had woken Lena, who amazed Kara by being almost immediately alert and looked straight into her eyes. The emerald gaze was intoxicating, Leana jumped off Kara Apologising immediately. Lena couldn’t believe that she had been so neglectful, she chastised herself, allowing this closeness when she knew how she was feeling about Kara, how this could never be. She was busy allowing the familiar sound of her mothers voice in her head as she continued to internally yell at herself when she heard Kara chuckle and say “who would have thought that you were a snugly sleeper.” Hearing the joking and seeing the most mesmerising smile come across Kara’s beautiful face, Lean found herself smiling and in a unusually carefree and playful mood, her response was a pillow to the face, and Kara sprung up chasing after Lena who was now running from the bedroom laughing closely followed by Kara. Both women skidding to a stop as in the kitchen with matching grins stood Alex and Maggie.

Alex dropped her eyes but Maggie couldn’t help herself. “Watch it Little Luther, your Lena is showing” the wicked glint in her eye and smirk told Lena that she had heard the apology the night before. In almost a flash Lena’s face had become hard, unflinching, lips tight jaw strong, the stare from the unyielding emerald eyes boring into Maggie and the eyebrow rose. Maggie stiffened and Alex looked up, seeing the CEO’s face looking at her girlfriend who looked intimidated as hell, “how does she do that” Maggie breathed at Alex. Looking back at Lena, Alex could see the small smirk on her face. Seeing that she could instantly put Detective Soyer on the back foot reassured Lena that she was still in some control here, although she didn’t really mind the women seeing the true her, which came as a pleasant surprise to Lena, she let the smile trying to escape spread across her face, and said pleasantly and mischievously. “Morning, Maggie”. Maggie instantly relaxed breathing her held breath out and all four women Laugh together and ate the breakfast Alex had brought, Lena found out this was customary after a bad day.


	4. Embarrassing conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conversation between Alex Kara, Kara - Lois and Kara Clark.  
> of a intimate nature nothing to explicit

Chapter 4 Embarrassing conversations

Sitting in a coffee shop in Metropolis the Danvers sisters are casually talking over coffee. It had been a great idea of Ales’s to go to Metropolis and see Clark, between PSI attacks and the loss of Mon-El and her connection to home she didn’t know how she could have been so blind to the fact that not only home, but family was a short flight away, well a little longer carrying her sister, not because of the extra weight but not wanting the pressure to crush her sister. After their very uncomfortable conversation about Mon-El a few weeks before a lot had happened, Lena had managed to create a device that rid the earth of Daxamites, stopped an invasion of earth, become once again a hero in her eyes. Ummm Lena’s eyes shot into Kara’s mind, those burning emerald spheres that bore into her soul, the upturned lips and raised eyebrow that made her instantly disarmed and nervous. A small murmur escaped from Kara’s Lips drawing the older sister’s attention to Kara.

“What’s going on Kara?” Alex was looking puzzled at Kara, not really knowing what had caused her sister to drift off mid conversation or that interesting vocalisation. “nothing, um nothing just thinking” Kara bit her lip and fiddled with her glasses in that nervous way she did when ever Alex was asking something she didn’t want to share. “Dont lie to me Kara the crinkle says it all!!” Alex’s expression wasn’t harsh and her tone was full of concern but also a little playful, Maggie had really rubbed off on her sister, the often a little brash, overly honest very observant and playful detective had her own special bread of sarcasm that Kara had grown to love almost as much as her sister. She made Alex happy which didn’t hurt and gave amazing advice even if she did pretend to be annoyed at the disruptions and need for advice which was frequent from Kara, Little Daveners spit it out is what Maggie would have said, a small smile crept onto Kara’s lips she was so happy that Alex had Maggie she had never seen her sister light up so much as when they were together.

A small cough pull Kara back to Alex who now was the picture of concern, eyes scrunched together a all together more serious look without the previous mirth in her tone, “Crinkle Kara, what’s wrong, what were you thinking about?” Kara let out a mumble about the crinkle and drew her hand to her forehead. What could she tell Alex, she had been thinking about the situation and Lena and then she was thinking some very strange things about Lena, remembering her thoughts she blushed slightly, Very inappropriate Kara scolded herself. “I was thinking about Lena, she still feels bad for the lead dispersal devise and keeps trying to make it up to me and I just feel bad that she is feeling bad”

Kara had never been able to lie convincingly to Alex, and although some of what Kara had said was true she knew there was something that she was not saying and the mummm that had murmured from her lips that initially grabbed Alex’s attention was anything but sorrowful, it was the same sound that would escape from Kara’s lips as a box of Potstickers would arrive. Kara may have been thinking about Lena, but a thought entered Alex’s head as she made the connection between the truth and the omission that Kara had made, and a small smile entered her mouth as the realisation dawned, Kara was thinking about eating, and not potstickers. Maybe that little Luther had sparked something in Kara after all.

Alex mused on her thought for a moment, remembering the conversation she had had with Maggie before game night, Maggie had told her that she had not made Kara do thes things it had been her choice and that maybe with exposure to the earth’s customs and the depth of emotion one day Kara would find someone to be her partner. Maggie had not dismissed the asexuality of Kara but that maybe there was someone out there that would accept the limitations of what Kara was able to offer in physical contact to be on the receiving end of her affection, suggesting the connection between little Danvers and Little Luther may be the one she was seeking. She had pleaded with Alex just to watch at game night with the possibility in mind and she had, she had seen it all for herself. Maggie had pleaded with her to talk to Kara but she refused. Maybe that gorgeous woman back home was right, maybe the crude comparison Kara had made between Kryptonian culture and Demisexual on earth wasn’t quite as accurate as she thought, maybe just maybe her sister would have love and be happy.

Alex steeled her will and decided to talk to Kara about this as she was about to open her mouth they were disturbed but the stomping and panting sounds of non other than Lois Lane-Kent. Lois was rushing towards them her hair in a loose ponytail slightly dishevelled and her black trouser and white shirt combo looking not quite as tidy as normal. She was horridly making her way to the table with a flush on her face and breathing quite heavily. “Alex, Kara, so sorry we’re late Clark is just parking the car and will be here presently” a mischievous grin crept across Lois’s face and a twinkle in her eye, she didn’t like feeling uncomfortable and being late was defiantly making her feel so. She needed a distraction and Kara was always such a easy target she breathed “Clark has been insatiable since the wedding and I had to hop out the car at the lights so we would make it here at all, you know what that’s like right Alex” with a small wink at Alex both girls looked to Kara expecting the tale-tale sights of nervousness and the bright flash of embarrassment on her face, the look on Kara’s face was not what was expected at all and both women looked at each other very puzzled.

Kara’s blue eyes were wide and shining and there was an unbelievable smile on her face, the smile she had not worn for a while, that only appeared when Kara was truly happy. Having no time to question Kara regarding her reaction as the man of steal himself walked in, knocking a busboy very pleasantly as he faked a stumble which sent plates crashing to the floor. The girls looked at each other all thinking the same thing; he really has that bumbling reporter act off to a tee doesn’t he. He got to the table and gave a small hug to Alex, a hug to Kara which was nothing if not super and then settled behind Lois chin on her shoulder arms wrapped around her waist. The four chatted and laughed the next hour away talking quietly about saving the world and what they were doing at their day jobs. 

Kara decided that she would need some privacy to talk to Kal about intimacy and suggested a little recreational flying. Alex wanting to talk to Lois herself said that they would wait at the coffee shop and see them later. With that the super duo left the coffee shop disappeared in to an ally and flew off together laughing and racing high above Metropolis. At the table were Alex and Lois, left alone to talk, Alex with a very set agenda to talk to Lois, without her little sister listening in.

Alex had briefly filled Lois in on Maggie’s suspicions regarding the two women and Alex had explained that Kara had talked about Kryptonians no longer needing primitive methods using genetic procedures for children. Lois listened intently with a quizzical look on her face. “why do I feel I am about to be interrogated Alex, I’m a reporter I know when someone is fishing for something just tell me what it is you want to know?” Alex took a deep breath and steadied herself Lois was very formidable, Alex was no slouch but was aware this was a very personal subject. “you suggested that Clark was insatiable, but Kara believes that Kryptonians have no need for physical interactions and I think that she believes that she shouldn’t have any desires or doesn’t I don’t know.... but she seemed to be happy at the thought of you two, you know, um shit.... Kara would normally be embarrassed by the thought of you guys together in any way she is very prudish..... but she seemed I don’t know happy” slightly out of breath and no longer able to look at Lois momentarily Alex took a few deep breaths.

After Lois had finished laughing so hard she nearly fell off her chair, she explained that need and desire are different, and that Kryptonians were a very passionate people, who didn’t give in to base instincts, was how Clark had described it. However once bonded by Rou, behind closed doors Kryptonians were a very sexual people, they were cousins to the Daxamites after all. They just liked to think of themselves as super evolved and not needing physical contact. Clark had spent years in the fortress of solitude learning the truth of the Kryptonians, where as Kara had not since she remembered Krypton, but she was a child when she left she had not grown to someone with hormones and desires, plus Kara was always on pause personally through fear. Clark had been the same to start with very chased until they were married, things had defiantly changed then. “I think Kara feels something for Le .. um someone, but her childhood memories tell her it is not right to crave physical contact, and I know she will be worried about hurting them. Maybe I can convince her to talk to Clark” unaware that this was exactly what Kara was doing at this very moment. Lois had clocked Alex’s stumble and although every fibre in her body wanted to know who had stolen Kara’s amazing heart, she was a reporter after all, Lois decided that she would let it go on this occasion as it was Kara’s secret to share.

Kara’s discussion with Clark had been far more formal but no less uncomfortable, she had broached the subject once they were high enough. Clark had become instantly uncomfortable with the conversation but wanted to help her. “Kara, this is a very private matter kryptonians don’t discuss these things as freely as humans, we were a very evolved but repressed people.” Kara’s hope was fleeting she didn’t want to know about mechanics or what they did or even how it was possible, although that last one did spark a few thoughts in Kara about crushing fragile humans accidentally. She had slept with Mon-El, she needed to know it was ok and that if she wanted to try again with someone else – Kara shook the thought from her mind, She wanted to know if it was ok to have the thoughts in the first place if she could finally give herself permission to admit that she has desires, but she felt the hope of Kal giving her this right was dwindling before her eyes. Her sad and crushed expression almost broke the man of steals heart this was not going to be easy but he would remove that crinkle if it was the last thing he did. After she had once again given up so much sending the Daxamites away something he couldn’t have done if it meant loosing Lois she deserved whatever comfort he could give.

“Very well Kara, follow me and we will talk” with that at a pace that only Kara could have tracked he was gone, a little spark of hope had bubbled inside and she was off after him, breaking through the sound barrier to catch her cousin who seemed to be pushing himself very hard at this point, and she realised this was a race, knowing where they were headed Kara sped up and by the time Kal had arrived she was slightly panting leaning on the door of the fortress. “you amaze me little one” Kal said with a smile on his face, Kara gave him a punch to his shoulder and reminded him she used to change his diapers, not that the term of affection had really upset her, laughing they walked together inside.

They had talked for some time and Kal had explained that through education and science there was no need for physical reproduction and that genetic modification to ensure the balance of kryptonian society was the preferred method of child rearing. Kara knew this but waited patiently, she also knew Kal was not conceived this way, she chose to just listen and give him time. He went on to talk about the matching and how the matrix would select people of any denomination to be joined for the betterment of society and not all couples were male female which didn’t matter as the offspring would be genetically made anyway. He explained how in later years of school children learned to control their desires and instincts as the distraction was undignified and took time away from more worthy pursuits and emersion into the sect to which one was born. Kara’s eyes widened here as this was new information, they were taught to suppress their desires. 

“Although you have not had these lesions you seem to have done a good job of suppressing yourself Kara” this statement pulled Kara from her thoughts as she once again focused on Kal. He finished by explaining that bonding happened a little later in life for Kryptonians and that they wouldn’t know the person that they were bonded to, this process took some time. They would be compatible of every level and challenge each other to be better. For some this is how their lives remained contented with a perfectly suited mate, however if a kryptonian match resulted in genuine love as his parents had. The passion inside would be ignited and physical love was as much a desire as a need.

Getting very self conscious for a moment Kal stated Lois has sparked this in me, my need for her sometimes outweighs my need for food or sleep, I cannot concentrate and my powers fluctuated I lose control. If this spark has ignited in you Kara, soon the desire will overtake and the need will be all that you can think of. “Do you understand Kara? You will need not desire, they are very different things in this world as they were on ours, if you have fallen in love and this becomes a need you could become dangerous, you need to be sure, you need to be careful and you need to tell them the truth” Kara wasn’t sure what he meant here, “do you mean who I am?” Kal laughed for a moment before becoming very serious, “no Kara you need to tell them that u have a need that only they can help with and that sometimes it will be insatiable, When kryptonians are in love and express it this way there is a chemical change in the brain, it is distracting, and although this merely interrupts concentration on Krypton, on earth a lack of concentration means that we are not in full control over our powers.” Kara had heard that word from Lois earlier and suddenly realised what she meant became increasingly red and looked at the floor no longer able to look at Kal. 

Confused Kara briefly explained that her father had told her that physical acts of love were something that was found upon and that being caught in such pursuits was an embarrassment on the house, they had had the conversation after a lecture in the science guild on extraterrestrial mating habits. Her father had explained that his was not something to discuss or engage in. “you were not old enough before leaving Krypton to be learning about these subjects Kara, this is a very advanced biology lesson, only taught in the science guild” Kara had been a bit of a child prodigy of Krypton and had been the youngest member ever starting at 10 years old, 5 years earlier than her youngest class mate, she explained briefly to Kal. Kals expression shifted instantly to one of recognition of what had happened; he let out a booming laugh, which caught Kara completely by surprise during this very serious and embarrassing conversation with her little cousin. 

Seeing the confusion and shock on Kara’s face Kal apologised, “Kara, you embarrassed your father, he had no desire to talk to his 10 year old daughter about the pleasures of intimacy or the chemical changes, you were 10, much like people on earth find this topic difficult with their offspring, knowing the access you had in the science guild he most likely wanted to make sure that this conversation didn’t return to him for many years.” A spark of recognition hit Kara’s face and she remembered a very difficult conversation with Eliza as a teenager, hope rose in Kara, there wasn’t anything wrong with her after all the desire she was feeling was normal and it was ok, a sigh of relief escaped Kara’s mouth as this recognition landed she had not dishonoured her father or her house with the Daxamite, and it also proved something else, if there was no chemical change as she had no desire to ever be intimate with him again, she had not loved Mon-El. Although she thought concerned, her random thoughts about Lena had started after she had slept with Mon-EL maybe something had changed, she felt a surge of concern and fear, would she eventually become a danger.

They spoke for a few moments more and Clark explained that solar shifts affected him on this planet and during heightened solar activity like now, his needs became more frequent and stronger, as he did himself with the increased radiation, when this happened he would need to be with Lois, a need he was obviously feeling now as Kara noticed the shaking in his hand. A nod passed between them and they flew off to return to Lois and Alex, Kal beat her back clearly this need thing was quite strong as he had never bested her before; a shy smile came across her face. Putting her previous concern to the back of her mind finally, there was no disruption to her powers with the solar issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so some people may have noted by now that I am writing in English, not USA, i am also mildly Dyslexic and will have made errors with Spelling etc.
> 
> I haven't received any feedback yet and would really appreciate some, I am not sure if this is coming across well, inspiration pointers or plot twists, anything really it will help keep me motivated


	5. Love is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place during the led poisoning episode 
> 
> realisations of true feelings and just how important people are in their lives,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very nervous about this chapter i have tried to make it a bit fluffy but i am not sure if i have succeeded please share thoughts and tips i would like to be able to add more fluffy stuff, 
> 
> I have also swapped the episodes, the lead incident before the Mars trip
> 
> thanks for reading

Chapter 5: Love is in the Air

It had been a few days since the trip to Metropolis and things were normal again, Kara feeling happier that she was not a disappointment, that she had realised that she was not in love with Mon-El and that him leaving had not been as devastating as she thought. She felt bad that she wasn’t more upset, but seeing Clark feeling close to her heritage, learning more about her people and loosing the distance between her and Alex had made her realise that she was with Mon-El for all the wrong reasons. Alex had helped her see that she had saved him, and that he was alive where ever he was meant that she could move on. Not that she was planning to be moving on to anyone, regardless of what Alex had suggested. The flight home had been eventful, Alex had spoken to Lois and then to Kara, and suggested there may be more to her feelings for Lena than she was admitting. Kara explained that she loved Lena, that she was her best friend and that was all, and since the solar activity had stopped her thoughts were much more reliable. Yes the world appeared to be normal once again, well as normal as it gets for Kara-Danvers-Zor-El – Supergirl which well let’s face it was never boring.

It had been a normal morning, Kara had woken early flown around the city, there was a daring rescue of a trucke who had fallen asleep at the wheel, she had managed to stop the truck pull it over without any damage or loss of life, put out a small house file, rescued a cat from a tree, stopped a bully picking on a smaller child and had two breakfasts. She was now in Catco, the news on the TV was worrying, Morgan Edge was on the news, Kara intrupted Lena and James to focus on the news. “What is that skumbag doing at my hospital?” she was being accused of poisoning children. Kara was there to defend her friend and support her. Kara was amazed at the poise that Lena had, the way she took charge and threw everything at finding a solution. She even stepped down at Catco and LCorp, the turning point was when James had been shot, Lena was distraught but Sam was looking after her and Kara went to get James medical attention and talk with win.

Unfortunately the news was not good and there was an increased chance that Lena was to blame so Kara went to Find Lena at Sam’s, on arrival Kara Found Lena Drunk and very defeated. Her heart almost stopped when she saw just how much her friend was hurting, she wanted to do nothing more than takes away the pain. Lena wanted Kara to distance herself from her she was a killer she was worse than Lex she was hurting children, she hoped that Kara would come clean about being Supergirl, Lena even told her that she was terrible at hiding things from her, but she didn’t bite. There she was this beautiful woman, telling her she was strong and to fight, Lena loved Kara more for this although it made her hate herself more for not being worthy of such praise. “I know you believe in everything that is good, and kind, and that is one of the things I Love about you” Lena smiled then almost in a instant realising she just told Kara she loved her, knowing she was not worth Kara’s friendship and that they could never be more, Lena told her to stop believing in her that she was not worth it. Kara had said it may not be her, the doubt was in Kara’s words, this hurt more than Lena would ever admit, was Kara doubting her, and she wanted Kara to leave.

These sentiments did nothing to dissuade Kara who remained with Lena, In Lena’s drunken state Kara curled her up on the Couch and stayed with her, she wrapped Lena in her arms and stoked her back in small circles hoping to sooth and comfort her. “I...I could lose myself in your arms Kara, I wish I could just stay here where it is safe and not have to be a murdering Luther, when I am with you I feel safe” tears were streaking down Lena’s face and Kara pulled her tighter. Lena was sure this was going to be the last time that Kara held her close and as she said the words her heart felt as though it broke into, a breath hitched in the chest and she was crying, she was to tired, to emotionally exhausted and too drunk to stop herself and she just cried until she was asleep.

Even though Lena had fallen asleep Kara sat holding her for a while, she was looking at her and couldn’t believe that throughout all that was going on, with all that Lena was trying to achieve, her saving the world that the one person she couldn’t convince she was worth defending was herself. Kara gazed at her sleeping friend she looked so small and vulnerable lying on the couch, Kara was stroking her hair trying to figure out a way to help to ease the suffering. A small smile came across Lena’s lips, and she muttered “home” Kara listened, although there was a little disruption in breathing, Kara was sure Lena was asleep. Kara removed herself from the cough still stroking Lena’s hair and placed a small hiss on her head before moving towards the laptop. As she moved away there was a shift in Lena and she shivered slightly a frown appearing on her forehead, Kara returned with a blanket to cover her, placing a second kiss on her head muttering “Sleep my beautiful Lena, it will be ok” Lena felt the loss of Kara, and steeled her heart to the inevitable fact she would be gone for good, when she heard Kara’s words and a small flicker of hope rose in her chest, she was still here, she had called her, her own, Lena thought that she didn’t deserve Kara, but she was right Lena was Kara’s if she wanted her.

Lena was awoken by the phone ringing and she sat up on the Couch, realising she was alone, her heart sank, why did it sting so much, she was a Luther, she was always alone, why did the absence of Kara hurt so much. Looking at her phone she realised it was Kara calling, during the conversation Kara mentioned Ache Lee Chemicals. Fury flashed in Lena’s stomach as the realisation hit her. Morgan Edge had done this, he had hurt those children he had blamed her. The bottom feeder had ruined her reputation with one move, how had she not seen it, and the worst thing was He had made Kara doubt her, even if it was only for a minute, she would never forgive that he would pay. Anything that made those Saphire eyes dim in Lena’s presence could not be forgotten the light that came from them made Lena think that in all her darkness there was light...

Lena wakes up on a plane, she is not sure what the hell is going on, she remembers being in Edge’s office with a gun, she was going to kill him and not she is on a plane. Unbuckling herself she goes to the cockpit and there is no one flying, she tries to put out a distress call and heads back to the cargo area. Kara is in the DEO, they had discovered the chemicals and were going to clear Lena, when all of a sudden there was a buzz about the place something was happening, there must be an attack, not now, Kara thought I need to get to Lena, need to see her to tell her everything is ok.

Kara, she will come she will stop this, he is going to poison everyone, she has to stop it. Managing to stop the cargo being deployed Lena is struggling to hold the barrels.

We have a fragment of the transmission, Crackling came over the speakers “Mayday, Mayday this is Lena” Instantly recognising the voice, Lara breaths “Lena” and is off flying out of the DEO on the way to the plane.

Right on cue as always there she was, flying into the plane and closing the door. Lena watches mesmerised by the beauty before her, as Supergirl is straining on the plane Lena can’t help but admire the woman in front of her. It’s not the right time for this but here she is saving her again, those loving soft arms that embraced her earlier now showing sheer strength as she is blowing the engines of the plane, that soft face set in determination, Lena can’t help but think that she has never looked so beautiful.

The metal is collapsing in her hands, unearth strain and the plane breaks in half, Supergirl catches both parts, but as she does Lena is falling, Kara’s mind is reeling, Lena is falling, her heart is falling with her, she can’t watch. As Lena hits the bottom, Kara scans her, no bleeding no breaks she is ok. The metal is twisting in her hands she can’t get a grip on both. Emerald eyes shining up at her, Lena is lying on her back she looks terrified, she is screaming for Kara to drop her, to save the city. Kara knows that she should, but she can’t, she can’t lose Lena, she can’t allow those eyes that stare into her soul to go out, she can’t be without her. The smile, the laugh, the way Lena lights up when ordinary Kara Danvers enters her office, the break from the day, the light in her life, the oasis from all the demands. Lena is more that another person in the city, she is her savour, she makes her nervous and she fumbles and Lena doesn’t care she sees Kara and wants Kara for her, not what she can do just for who she is. It is Kara at this point not supergirl that screams out to her friend, the word didn’t seem adequate in Kara’s mind, but Lena cannot, and will not die. “Climb Lena, Climb” Lena momentarily stunned, Supergirl just called her Lena, then she realised this was Kara talking, Kara wanted her to live, Kara wasn’t leaving her, Kara still cared and she began to climb. As she got close she could see the strain on her face the pained look in her eyes, she looked scared, such an odd expression on that beautiful face, “jump, Lena, Now!”

The moment she felt her hand around Lena’s arm, Kara let out a breath that had been hitched in her chest; her heart rate increased and a feeling of calm had come over her. She looked down at Lena, and realised that outfit and the angle was paired in such a way she could clearly see down through Lena’s shirt. The soft full breasts nestled in a black lacy bra was distracting, Kara tried to dispel the thoughts but couldn’t help wonder if the skin was as soft as it looked. A blush crept up her face and she was unable to think momentarily as the metal started to come away she knew something must be done. “Lena, I’m going to pull you up and you need to wrap yourself around me I need to arms or the plane is going to break up, you need to hold on” her voice was steady and Lena’s nod told Kara she understood. Guided and climbing at the same time Lena managed to wrap her legs tight around Supergirl’s waist, and arms around her neck coming face to face with her. “you need to get closer I don’t want to catch you when I move the plane.” Lena noticed Supergirl was blushing and she did as she was asked she pressed her body as close as she could and nestled her head in her neck. Lena couldn’t believe how amazing she smelt, there was no perfume, just Kara.

With Lena so close, nestled into her neck she could feel her warm breath on her, every inch of skin that Lena was touching was tingling and on fire, but not like when she is close to Kryptonite, it was a hot burning feeling that was tingling and exciting, Kara couldn’t place it. She readjusted her arms holding the plan out in front as far from Lena as possible, and she began to manoeuvre. The only place she could think to drop the plane was on the DEO land in the desert outside the city. When she was close enough to the ground to drop the plane she did, and with that her arms wrapped around Lena. Still hovering about 15 feet in the air supergirl hugged Lena even closer. “thank you supergirl” Lena’s voice was very quiet and a little shaky, “I really don’t like flying but I do feel safe with you” “I am going to take you home Miss Luther” Supergirl said repositioning Lena into her arms to make it easier to fly. with a arm around her back and one under her thighs they started to make their way back to the city.

Saddened by the loss of connection physically and the lack of intimacy regarding the name change, Lena knew this was Supergirl all business back in action. She wondered what could have caused the slip in the stoic superhero veneer which was now firmly in place. “Can you take me to Sam’s I don’t want to be alone, she lives on.........” “it’s ok I know where Miss Arias lives.” Supergirl dropped Lena outside and with a short word of goodbye she flew away.

Kara flew to Edge and after speaking with him she text Alex.  
Kara-Alex: Are you home I need to talk.  
Alex-Kara: Yes Maggie and I have Pizza come one over

No sooner had the message flashed as delivered than there was a tap at the window. Maggie walked over to the window to Let Kara in, “hey Little Danvers, tough day? You want your sister to yourself for a bit I can go get more food” Maggie was cheerful and smiling and very welcoming, “No Maggie it’s ok you can stay the more distraction the better” Alex joined Kara and Maggie and they went to sit down, Kara Lay her head in her sisters Lap as Alex Stroked her hair.

“I almost failed twice tonight, Alex I, I, I was so mad I could have killed him I still want to, he hurt Lena, he poisoned children and he terrorised the City, he hurt Le, Le, Lena Alex, I am so mad I just want to go back there and wipe him off the face of the earth, I, I almost lost Lena, and I couldn’t do that I was going to drop the chemicals, I would have poisoned everyone I couldn’t lose her I just couldn’t I don’t know what I would have done if I had not saved her, I have never wanted to kill, I have never put one life above everyone’s, I just couldn’t lose her and I wasn’t willing to and I don’t know why I couldn’t make the right choice if she hadn’t climbed up I would have saved her Alex I couldn’t leave her I wouldn’t let her go” Kara Rambled almost as super speed in amongst sniffs sobs and tears. Alex and Maggie both reassured Kara that it’s ok to be angry and that they know that she would never have killed him, that she is too good to do something like that. As for the Chemicals it wasn’t a problem she had saved both, she had done amazing today and that they were Proud of her.

“I couldn’t think straight Alex, I was looking at Lena and she was gazing up at me, and I just couldn’t look away, even when she told me to drop her I couldn’t look away. Then when she climbed up and was wrapped around me, I calmed a bit but I felt strange, my skin was tingling and on fire all at the same time and I couldn’t think I almost dropped the chemicals” Maggie started Laughing, “couldn’t think straight huh? Well that’s not a surprise Little Danvers that woman of yours is a looker” Alex Glared at Maggie for a second, she knew Kara didn’t want to talk about that again, and that she was insistent that there was nothing going on, she didn’t want to pressure Kara. Kara just sat quietly for a moment, and asked Maggie what she meant, what Lena looking like she does has any impact on the situation. Maggie and Alex both laugh a little, Kara just looked really confused. “shit, little Danvers your more hopeless than your sister, that feeling the exciting tingling feeling, the heat radiating on your skin, you were aroused, there was electricity a spark, your attracted to Lena”. 

Back and for briefly the conversation was regarding Kryptonian matching, and intellectual and emotional connection not physical and that Kryptonians don’t really do that, with, you’re on earth there is no matching you can choose, like Clark and he say there is attraction and was on Krypton. They ended up with facts that they could all agree, 1, Lena was intelligent and stimulated Kara’s mind 2, she was funny and sweet and made Kara Laugh 3, Kara felt safe with Lena and mostly comfortable in her company although she could make her very nervous (it was not agreed that this was flirting) 4, Lena was beautiful in every way and 5 Kara Loved her, more than a friend, like a sister like family. She wouldn’t agree to being, in love with her.

Kara left Alex to go and check on Lena, as she was flying she remembered what Kal had said, if it had been Lois instead of Mon-El he wouldn’t have been able to send her away, and Kara thought about her need to keep Lena alive and that she wouldn’t have been able to send Lena away. She loved her, she knew that but it was like a sister love, like she loved Alex, wasn’t it???? She didn’t have sexual desires, although there had been those thoughts no, it was the solar activity. Cuddled up on the Couch with Sam and Lena, Lena was apologising and they were talking about being family, as Kara wrapped herself around Lena suggesting they were sisters, the feeling came back, tingling, and heat, Kara took more notice of it this time. It started everywhere Lena was touching or where she was touching Lena, and it seemed to radiate inwards, to her heart and somewhere much further south. Kara was blushing, Not like a sister, not like Alex.

Lena felt safe snuggled with the girls, Kara saying she loved her make her heart swell. Then when she said like a sister it was like someone sucked the air out of the room, but to be loved by Kara in any way was a blessing. “Kara, you are my Hero again, you bring the light to the darkness” 

Kara left Sam’s to debrief at the DEO, on the way she sent a text to Alex.  
Kara-Alex: Your right, Not like a sister Brunch tomorrow?  
Alex-Kara: Noonans 12 shall I bring Mags?  
Kara-Alex: Yes she gives good advice and we can order more potstickers 

At the DEO during Debrief John when quiet for a moment before breathing “Megan, I have to go now, to Mars”


	6. truth and dare/i have never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after returning from Mars Kara wants to see Lena and Alex has a plan to give a little push

Chapter 6: Truth or dare/I have never

Lena was pacing around the fish bowl, Kara had been missing for a few days, and the distinct lack of Supergirl on the giant screens suggested that she was missing too. Lena’s brows were scrunched and her normal Calm exterior was missing as was along with her Best friend. She had picked up her phone time and time again, no messages from Kara, and each time she checked she composed a message to Alex, or Maggie quickly deleting them before going back to her work. She couldn’t ask James again, he had already told her she was on a story out of the city, but she didn’t believe him and he showed no signs that he would be changing that story any time soon. It was getting late and the bull pen was mostly empty, she wasn’t getting anything done today, not that she had been particularly productive since Kara’s disappearance. There was a small buzz and Lena looked at her phone, unbelievably without even reading the message a calm washed over Lena, just seeing the face of Kara Danvers slash on her phone was enough to instantly calm her frayed nerves and clear her mind.

She unlocked her phone to see the message from Kara, intriguing and somewhat exciting:  
Kara Danvers – L Luther: hey lee,  sorry I have been away  I know that I should have been there for you following the duchbag Lord incident but I had to help, um I had to go away to deal with a few things, for a story. I’m back in National City and would like to see you, me and the gang are meeting at a the bar for some bad Kareoke and some good drinks, say you will come pleeeeeeeese   
Lena could see the pout and puppy dog eyes in front of her face and smiled. Lena had never been to the Bar but instantly knew it was the alien bar that they frequented, was Kara finally going to tell her the truth?  
Leelu – Kara: Welcome back Miss Danvers, I trust that your Business trip was successful and there will be a new and exceptional article to follow, from none other than Kara Danvers; National Cities most prominent upcoming reporter. I am still at Catco presently working on a few things, but I could meet you a little later, what is the address?  
Kara’s heart skipped a little beat, even though the message was in Lena’s classic format speech she had said she was going to come. 3 days on Mars was too long away from Lena, especially as she had had a sudden realisation just before leaving. The same day Kara had changed the contact in her phone from Lena Luther to Leelu. Kara was in love with her best friend, she knew nothing could ever happen between them, Lena was straight and her best friend and Kara, was Lena’s only friend, although thinking about it now, that wasn’t true she knew her adopted urban family had all become very fond of Lee as she had of them, even letting that mask slip occasionally.

Although she had denied there being any feelings there or desires for Lena other than to have her as a friend, which moved to a sisterly family feeling, when Alex had pressed her following their trip to Metropolis to see Clark, again after the incident with the lead, and briefly on the return from Mars. It had been kind of sweet in hindsight but Kara had been mad at the time. Alex had spoken to Lois about Kryptonian intimacy and was telling her that she hadn’t dishonoured the house and it was ok for her to have feelings and desires. They were arguing about over stepping the mark that she had spoken to Clark and had been filled in, completely when Alex had said something that shocked her in the moment, had she read her thoughts earlier? The statement stopped Kara in her tracks. “So you see Kara you have done nothing wrong and you can be with Lena if you want to” Alex said quite tentatively, and with a look of both support and concern that Kara had not seen before. Looking back now Kara thought that this was actually quite nice of her sister really. This had started the second argument that had continued all the way to Alex’s flat where she flew through the window and dropped her sister on the Couch, hearing the commotion Maggie came out and after a few more harsh words Maggie simple said “ah, little Danvers, one thinks the lady doth protest too much”, wiggled her eyebrows flashed her dimples and retreated from the room. Kara had spun on her heals and left through the window. The conversation after the plane issue Kara had apologised and admitted her sister was right.

Kara Danvers – L Luther: yay!!! Everyone is going to be thrilled..... Meet us at Dolly wood. It looks rough but it isn’t Dolly wood is the password but if you message me I will come out and get you xxxx  
Kara Danvers – L Luther: the address would help huh?? 3rd and Pine, back alley, Grey door. Xx

Maggie and Alex had been watching Kara, stood by the balcony at the DEO texting Lena, and the twirling and bouncing up and down they were now witnessing meant that Little Luther would be joining them at the bar later, a glance between the two women and a nod, the plan was on.

Lena put her phone in her purse and headed for the elevator, she wasn’t working but she needed some time to compose herself, what do you wear to a Alien bar on the day you hope will be the day Kara is going to be honest finally. The Car waiting took her home and she decided on a more casual outfit, Skinny jeans classic black, red pumps, red shirt and ah yes the leather jacket, Lena had thought that this combination would be perfect, she had seen Kara’s reaction last time she had worn it and hoped it meant that she liked it, the whole unfortunate plane and toxic chemical incident that took place aside she was sure she seen a spark or something more when Kara had seen her. Shaking her head she though don’t be so silly you’re a Luther she is a super never going to happen, but a tiny ember of hope stayed in her heart, she just couldn’t shift it.  
Arriving at the bar Lena was trying to steady herself her heart was racing slightly, through anticipation or maybe through trepidation she was not sure a Luther in a alien bar didn’t seem like a good idea, but if this was where Kara wanted to tell her the truth she would go. No sooner had she stepped towards the Bar had the bubbly bundle of sunshine burst through the door grabbing her in a hug. Lena was momentarily off guard “missed you, beautiful Leelu” breathed Kara into her neck, the tingle of electricity from Kara’s breath made Lena’s breath catch. Kara stepped back thinking she had hurt Lena and smiled, with a slight wobble on her feet Kara took Lena’s hand and started towards the bar. “Wait Kara, are you drunk?” Lena had never seen Kara drunk and didn’t even think that was possible judging by the countless bottles of wine they had consumed. “I don’t drunk, me um... little tipsy....a lot clumsy, come wow, beautiful come on everyone is waiting” Lena grinned the outfit was good and there was that spark again, only it seemed brighter than before.

Stepping through the door Lena, placed her CEO veneer over her this was a mistake, so many alien eyes were now upon her and she felt truly intimidated for the first time in a very long time. Stumbling forward Kara started to introduce Lena very excitedly to a few of the Aliens they walked passed obviously regulars, each one smiled and said they were pleased to meet Lena, Lena could feel no animosity from them and no deception, was she really accepted in here? This was a new feeling and not one Lena would not easily trusted. Maggie and Alex were sat at a booth on the far right deep in conversation, John and another Black man was with them and Winn was at the bar getting drinks, Kara was pulling Lena forward in their direction. In front of them the scariest looking alien Lena had ever seen stood up right in her path. Lena knew the good feeling wouldn’t last and not to trust it. Squeezing Kara’s hand a little when they came to an abrupt stop in front of the Man, woman Lena really couldn’t tell. With that the alien seemed to lung forward towards Lena and grabbed her, a little squeak came out of her mouth which made Kara Giggle as the humongous Alien hugged Lena. He whispered something in her ear and put her down, Kara smiled and gave the alien a kiss on the cheek and squeezed Lena’s hand before moving forward. 

“That was Arnus, he is a Maaldorian, kinda scary at first but hers a hugger. What did he say?” Lena tried to get her tongue around what she thought she heard him say, speaking several languages with ease Maaldorian was not one of them. On hearing what Lena was trying to say, Kara Smiled and said, “he said thank you, I know how to say please and thank you in about 15 different languages since we have been coming here after all its only polite, Arnus tends bar on a Thursday” Kara babbled while waving her hand around in a manner Lena had never witness, very matter of fact nonchalance, smiling at Lena’s astonished face she briefly explained that this was the bar Lena’s mother’s virus was released in first and that the aliens were grateful to Lena for stopping her, she was kind of a legend in the bar. “It’s funny where ever I go with you leelu, you’re a celebrity” Lena smiled at the new nickname she had been given, and wondered what else she would learn about the woman in front of her with a few more drinks, Lena smiles and lifted her eyebrow and pulled Kara off course to get a round of drinks.

Maggie and Alex had been deep in conversation finalising the drinking games, to help Kara tell Lena the truth about her feelings, there were a few discussions about what if the other truth came out, from Alex what if Lena didn’t like her which met from a eye roll from Maggie, “Alex you have seen the truth for yourself” Maggie was about to continue but the bar stool scrape caused both women to look up, they saw Lena grabbed and both smiled at the shock on her face, “Ah Arnus is such a hugger” both women said together and began to laugh.

When they arrived at the table greetings were shared along with hugs, Lena being told to get in here, by Win then Maggie and Alex. Lena was introduced to Johns father briefly, before excusing himself and telling Alex there is paperwork in the bag and he didn’t like their plan, he left with his father and Lena couldn’t help but wonder what paperwork he would bring to the bar being a DEO agent surely everything was classified. Winn was off doing Karaoke, and apparently wouldn’t be returning any time soon. Lena was given several shots and told she needed to catch up, Kara was not given any Alex thinking she had had enough for now. “Well its Friday night which is games night but we are in the bar, so drinking games it is” Alex announced to the booth, truth or dare or I have never? Were the options, Maggie gave Alex a side look and picked I have never. Lena was suspicious although she trusted the women sat across from her she wasn’t sure what they were up to.

“I have never, had a crush on a friend” all four women were drinking, Lena cocked a eyebrow at Alex thinking that she had cottoned on to where this was going, and smiled at Kara taking a drink with a very pink glow on her cheeks.  
“I have never Flown in a aeroplane” All but Kara drank, not surprising to Lena, a few more rounds went through and Lena noticed Kara had not been drinking to most of the questions but Lena was indeed feeling the effects, not that it seemed to Matter that shot seemed to have Kara quite drunk.  
“I have never gotten a tattoo” it was Lena’s turn and she was thirsty. All but Kara drank, to be expected although she as starting to think the point of the game was to get to know her better as they were asking questions the other girls would know Kara had not done. So Lena played along after all it was harmless enough.

The other women seemed a little shocked that Lena had a tattoo and Maggie said “well Little Luther that is a surprise you rebel, where is it?” Lena Lifting a brow with a smile on her face simple answered nowhere just anyone can see it. Alex watched in Horror as Kara had moved her glasses down and was casually but intently surveying Lena moving from her feet up, clearly x raying through the table, she grabbed Maggie’s leg hard causing her foot to jut out and connect with the very solid girl of steal to which she let out a small yelp. Maggie’s foot throbbed and she thought to herself, you’re going to pay for that miss Danvers both of you. Kara hearing this looked at Alex and Maggie, Alex stern look told her to move her glasses back and stop what she was doing.

Lena noticed the bar was getting very full, and people seemed to be watching their little group, waiting for something. “I hope they are not waiting for the true Luther to enter so they can have an excuse to rid the world of another evil Luther” Lena had said only half joking. Maggie and Alex Laugh which had brought Lena back to the table’s attention, “Kara is drinking word gets around fast, and they are here for the show.” Lena had not really understood what they meant but maybe there was a different power Supergirl had that she didn’t know about? It was decided that this was enough drinking and they should move on to truth or dare. Clearly whatever Alex wanted to know would be easier to find out by being asked directly, the pretence gone as was the thought about a new super power. The rules were simple enough to follow so Lena joined in.

Alex started asking Maggie for truth or dare, dare was picked and a particularly disgusting looking shot was drunk by the detective with a grimace on her face. Maggie turned to Kara and asked Truth or dare Kara? Lena asked raising her eyebrow interested in how this was going, that would mean Kara was going to be asking Lena the first question, and she may pick truth over dare after all. When the blond said Dare too, Maggie was clearly irritated, but said ok then singing time Kara. There was a little grumble and why do you always do this when I am drunken protest before Kara squeezed past Lena and went to the stage. There was a distinct shift in the energy in the bar, people were all shifting to turn to the stage and it was becoming increasingly quiet yet much energised. “Is this what they were waiting for?” Lena shot a look at Alex who smiled and nodded.

The music started playing and Lena looked to the stage where her eyes were met by piercing sapphire orbs staring directly at her, the look was so intense Lena felt she should look away but couldn’t bring herself to do so. Kara’s voice was breathtaking, quite literally, Lena had never heard anything so beautiful in her life she didn’t know the song though, so she very intently listened to not only the amazing sound but the meaning too, the way Kara was looking at her made her thing there was a message in the words.

Something in your eyes  
Makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me want to lose myself  
In your arms  
There's something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
A window breaks down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light  
If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

By the time Kara was finishes, Lena had tears running down her face, Alex had a smug look on her face, Maggie was down 50 Dollers for some reason and the entire bar was in complete uproar. Winn had returned to the group protesting and moaning that there is no way he is following that. Quickly wiping her face, as Kara approached, Lena just Whispered WOW.

Not even a second later Kara was running a little too fast to the bathroom, Maggie and Alex explained the night was over and they needed to Take Kara home, Alex suggested Lena went with them, she thought the super speedy trip to the toilet may have tipped her off and needed to be sure, and possibly get the paperwork started. At Kara’s apartment Lena, was very quiet, she said she would help Kara to bed and went into the bedroom. When neither returned, Alex and Maggie checked the room to find Both Lena and Kara snuggled up asleep, “guess it will have to wait till morning, guess we are on the couch Maggie?!” the look on Maggie’s face was simple, that there was no way she was leaving the morning was going to be so much fun.  
NB: Feels like home, written by Randy Newman


	7. the double reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after the bar, and there is a bit of a surprise awaiting the girls as they wake. 
> 
> how much has been revealed

Chapter 7 The Double reveals

Lena’s eyes flutter open, and within seconds she is fully alert, she is not sure if this would be her natural way to wake, if it hadn’t been for Lillian’s constant demands. Being a Luther had many drawbacks but Lena had always appreciated the fact that she could go from unconscious to fully alert in seconds. Maybe it was all the constant berating from Lillian, saying that a Luther had to be ready for anything at any time. Maybe it was the thousands of middle of the night emergency drills that became a stable in the Luther household, but one thing was for sure, Lena was always alert and prepared moments after waking, her brain fully free and functional.

She took in the light from the window and as expected the sun had not even begun to rise, but then you don’t become the youngest CEO of a major corporation like Lcorp staying in bed till noon. Then all of a sudden like a rush a million thoughts ran through Lena’s mind. She was not dreaming, she was indeed in the bed of Kara Danvers, she was entwined in her embrace, her leg curled around the sleeping reported, left arm snuggled around her waist, and her head on her chest, and her right arm under Kara’s head, resting on the amazingly toned bicep of Kara’s outstretched arm. Lena was chastising herself regarding the compromising situation she had gotten herself into again, there was no way that she a Luthor should have allowed this level of contact with the woman who called her, her best friend knowing that in Lena’s heart she felt so much more for the woman she was laying on. 

The other thoughts were concentrating on the indisputable fact that she was looking out of the top window in Kara’s apartment and that they were floating above the bed. Hovering together, although Lena hated flying there was something so amazing about just floating her with Kara however there was no way that she was going to be able to extract herself from this position, to get off her “friend” a word that had originally meant the world to Lena, when connected to Kara had become the deepest cutting knife in her heart since she realised that she felt so much more, knowing that the super she was entwined with at this time was not only straight but a super and that there would never be more.

As all these thoughts whipped through her mind the strangest of sounds escaped Lena’s lips, most undignified and primal, somewhere between a strangled cry from the pain in her hear, a gasp of recognition that there was no way Kara was going to be able to hide her identity any longer, and a sigh of contentment feeling so safe and warm in the embrace of the woman she loved. No sooner had the noise escaped her lips, Lena’s heart sank, she realised that even asleep Kara would have heard that and woken meaning she had no way of getting out of this situation with their “friendship” Lena internally grimaced, intact. Although she had known that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same for some time, Kara had kept up the pretence, Lena intermittently hurt by something that happened with the girl of steal would occasionally “Luther” her and once Kara too. It was never intentional but with the pain and sting of rejection Lena would resort to her Luther training and make comments to cut deeper than any blade could. She always regretted it after but was unable to rectify it without blowing the secret that kept them together as “friends” at least. Lena was not going to be able to pretend she didn’t know after this.

Kara heard the strange noise cut into her comfortable slumber and was not sure exactly what it was, she would feel pressure on her shoulder, legs and around her mid section, but it wasn’t threatening in fact it had felt exceptionally warms and comforting, like when she was a child laying with her head in her mother’s lap, “Home” Kara thought that what this felt like home. The other thing Kara felt was the tale, tale signs of an Aldebaran rum hangover, what had she done last night. Kara’s eyes opened looking down her sapphire blue eyes saw the slightly tangled mass of raven hair on her chest and the delicate creamy porcelain shoulder of Lena. 

Panic rose in Kara’s chest as she realised that Lena was cuddled into her and she was floating, “the cat was out of the bag” a strange earth saying she didn’t really understand but it came to her mind now as she tried to figure out what she was going to do next. Was it possible to float down to the bed and settle without waking Lena? She couldn’t have Lena know she was Supergirl not like this. Kara relished the one relationship she had where Kara Danvers was enough; she was special for just being her and didn’t want to lose that. She knew that the less selfish reasons were the ones she gave others, Lena is already targeted because she is a Luther, and adding the pressure of Supergirl’s secret would make her a bigger target. She would be in danger and Kara didn’t want that to happen. The altruistic reasons, Lena has never had anyone that just wanted to be her friend not want anything from her and telling her the truth would destroy that in a second, as it would be a complete betrayal and she would be alone, Kara didn’t want Lena to be alone. But the truth of the matter would always be, she didn’t want to lose the one person who wanted Kara, just Kara.

Trying to judge if the sound that had awoken her was a dreaming noise that came from Lena, maybe having a weird and wonderful dream, or if she was awake Kara intently listened to the breath and heartbeat laying on her, a little blush crept up Kara’s neck as she registered for the first time, it felt like home, it was Lena, and she was snuggled into her holding her so softly so lovingly, and not for the first time Kara’s heart swelled with the love she had for her sleeping she hoped friend. The hope was quickly dashed as her breathing rate and heart beat flooded Kara’s mind. She had listened to his so many times Kara knew just by the pace and the breathing if Lena was awake or asleep, frightened or in danger, there were a few other rhythm’s she hadn’t worked out yet however, and she felt she would now not have the chance. Lena was indeed awake, a small resigned sigh escaped Kara’s lips.

Lena knew that sign meant one thing Kara was awake, she wanted to handle this well, better than she did but her natural somewhat sarcastic yet loving and teasing persona took over and Lena simple said “This is different, I know you don’t normally float when you sleep?” no sooner had the words left her mouth she regretted them, there was a sharp intake of breath that hitched somewhere in Kara’s chest and they literally fell from the ceiling onto the bed, a very loud crash insured as the bed simply crumbled inward thrusting Lena completely on top of Kara. A position Lena had thought about many times, but instead of enjoying the sensation she was feeling the complete absurdity of what just happened hit her and she began to laugh almost uncontrollable, no walls, no barriers, no dignity, no Luther, Lena’s laugh increased in frequency and volume.

Lena’s playful tone registered with Kara about 2 seconds to late, the words hit her and her breath caught in her chest. The feeling of loss hit her and loosing concentration they fell from the ceiling onto the bed which promptly snapped in two and had Lena lying on top of her. Then the most amazing thing happened, Lena began to laugh, not a nervous or a forced laugh but the unbridled laugh that Kara elicited from Lena in her most relaxed moments, a sound Kara thought would be lost forever with this revelling situation, Lena’s true laugh, the tone hit her and Kara realised Lena was playing with her.

The door to Kara’s bedroom burst open and standing there with guns pointing and frantic eyes were Maggie Soyer and Alex Danvers, ever ready in the face of danger, the interruption hadn’t stopped the laughter, taking in the sight before them Maggie put her hands over Alex’s eyes and turned her away from the couple in the broken bed. “come on Danvers, Little Danvers and little Luther need some time to compose themselves, let’s go make breakfast from the look of that Kara is going to be hungry!” Ushering Alex from the room Maggie smirked dimples forming in her cheeks and said “way to go little Danvers” and left.

Kara’s face was scarlet brighter than the Cape she wore realising that not just her alter ego had just been revealed but her feelings for Lena at the same time. Very tentatively Kara took a steadying breath and opened her eyes to look at Lena, the emerald eyes shining like kryptonite, which held just as much power over Kara as the dreaded rock were boring into Kara’s eyes, wild and shining. Raising just one perfect eyebrow and one side of those luscious lips, Lena breathed, “That colour looks good on you, Miss Danvers”. More heat that Kara thought possible was now burning on Kara’s face and she knew that the colour of her embarrassment was what Lena was referring to.

Saving her from her embarrassment and a very difficult conversation Maggie’s voice came floating in from the kitchen, “Little Danvers’s, Little Luther, play time is over, get your buts out her, breakfast is ready”. Without a word both women struggled off the bed, avoiding Lena’s gaze Kara face began to deepen in shade, as she realised what the two women who had burst in with guns must be thinking and headed to the kitchen. Lena, confident walked into the kitchen, with an unusual strut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going away for a few days wont be updating for a few days maybe a week,   
> please leave a comment or suggestion about things you may like to see


	8. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast the morning after the bar is interrupted leading to a unexpected turn of events
> 
> misunderstanding and defences cause additional issues,   
> Maggie and Lena get a little closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know you are all waiting for the discussions about lena knowing and love confessions but bare with me its coming just not yet.

Chapter 8: The Morning After

All four were in the Kitchen sat around the breakfast bar, there was enough food to feed an army, or a hungry Kryptonian Lena thought smiling as she watched Kara tear through her second plate of what Alex had affectionately labelled the Krypronian hangover breakfast. On the table before them was an array of fried, fatty, syrupy, carb loaded products, everything from bacon to sticky buns, which Kara was demolishing. Lena reached her hand slowly over to Kara she just wanted to be close to her, she wanted to still be in bed wrapped around her little ray of sunlight. In a swift move that Lena hadn’t seen coming and couldn’t really track Kara was so close to her their legs meeting under the table and barley any space alongside them. The small murmur of contentment escaped Kara’s lips. She had literally scooted the chair over about half a meter towards her stool. A small fire was burning on Lena’s skin everywhere Kara was touching her, and Lena knew that all of the times she felt Kara back away, put distance between them, look away that left her heart hurting, wanting to be with her, that she wasn’t running now. Lena smiled and continued eating.

Alex had seen the move, not so much the actual movement but she knew the move, Kara had used it on her many times, where she had been upset and in a heartbeat the warmth of Kara would be there reassuring her everything was ok. Kara didn’t seem to think about things like that, it was instinctive, almost like she sensed the need for closeness and her body moved on its own providing what was missing. Alex was smiling at her little sister, she looked so contented and happy, she was eating of course as preparation for last night Alex had stocked the fridge with every conceivable food option, comfort, and hangover, hungry and exhausted. Alex knew what food Kara would need depending on how things had played out and had made sure it was all available. This happy though was not food related it was 100% Lena, they moved together she noticed with a small sigh, Kara was safe, Kara was happy and Kara was loved. The nagging thought in the back of her mind that Kara wouldn’t need her any more upset Alex a little, someone was taking her place, but they would work it out, as they did when her and Maggie got together and Kara had been so out of character. Alex smiled, after the rocky start there was no way that they would have distance between them again things were different and that was good but they were Family, El Myara, and their family had just grown. Alex was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Kara’s and her own phone.

Alex and Kara’s super phone goes off at the same time, with a slight grown Kara retrieves the phone, not today, not now, hung over and there is so much to discuss with Lena, Kara’s crinkle appears on her forehead as she looks at the message. “Not now, you don’t need me for this one do you Alex?” the wide eyes and the pout ever present when Kara used that voice was staring at her sister. “Danvers, Yes, I understand, she’s a little hangover, ok, yes sir, we will be right there” Alex put her phone away looking at Maggie and then her sister, “sorry Kiddo we are both needed, we need to go, Sorry Mag’s rain check?” Maggie looked adoringly at Alex, “it’s what we do best Danvers, you can make it up to me at home later” the raised eyebrows and dimples that accompanied the statement earned a blush from both of the Danvers sisters.

Kara was obviously torn between her duty and the desire to stay with Lena, she has just found out about Kara being Supergirl, she will want a explanation, Kara only desired to make sure that Lena was ok that she was not going anywhere, that she would still be hers. A feeling in the pit of her stomach that was becoming all too familiar arrived the moment she caught sight of the emerald eyes now staring at her from the breakfast bar. Kara was aware of the movements behind her Alex giving Maggie a very thick envelope and whispering about the forms. This is not what Kara wanted, she didn’t want Lena exposed to all the forms and the paperwork before there was a discussion, the crinkle was getting deeper between her eyes and she dropped her gaze. Seeing how much Kara was struggling Lena placed her hand on Kara’s arm.

“Kara Danvers, you are my hero, but national city needs their hero now, by the look of the envelope Maggie has I will still be here when you get back and we can talk, I’ll even order Potstickers” Lena’s voice was soft and sincere, her emerald eyes burning into Kara, her hair was still loose, and messy framing her face. Kara calmed at the words. “Shit, now Little Luther is going soft on me, what is the world coming too, where are all the strong women.” Maggie laughed after making a small gagging noise. As Lena had done many times before her head snapped around, stern, fixed gaze, solid jaw and eyebrow cocked, giving Maggie her death stare. Maggie shuffled a little uncomfortably and was silent. Alex laughed and looked at Lena who now had a interesting turn on one side of her mouth and a satisfied gleam in her eye, “you have to teach me how to do that, Lena” this earned a playful punch from Maggie. Lena turned her face back to Kara, and nodded, “go I’ll be here”. Before Lena had chance to blink, Kara was gone and was back in her super suit looking perfect, Lena’s heart jumped and sped faster, Kara blushed and smiled. She grabbed her sister and flew out of the window.

Maggie and Lena, sat in awed silence for a few moments, “so little Luther we have a lot of paperwork to do and as I have never done this before it may take some time, but you’re a smart cookie right we can work this out.” Maggie said flashing Lena a bright smile, although there was nervousness in her eyes. The two women had not really spent any time alone together and although Maggie was not intimidated by many people in this world there was something about Lena’s ability to snap into that look, with absolute cool composure and control that she found very off putting. Lena, who had been staring out the window, looked back at Maggie, her face was so soft and warm, the smile was genuine and her eyes were slightly glazed, no longer piercing. Lena watched as Maggie physically relax and left out a slow breath which made Lena chuckle slightly, she wouldn’t do anything to hurt Kara, and Kara loved Maggie as much as Lena would happily play with the Detective, especially as Maggie was as feisty and quick as she was which Lena loved, she would never actually want to upset her.

Maggie took out the paperwork and started handing it to Lena to read. “How long have you known about her?” there was no threat or malice to her question just genuine curiosity. Lena smiled and blushed faintly as she responded “since the venture explosion” “well dam Little Luther, we are never playing poker, your poker face is unbelievable, there was only the suspicion that you knew after the Psi incident, no one could figure out how that dam elevator was not damaged when they came over to fix it.” Maggie’s look was a little in shock and a little in Awe of Lena, “it took me a month or so, of dating Alex before I realised, it was seeing her so cut up when Supergirl was hurt, I knew there was only one person in this world that would have Alex Danvers in pieces and that was Kara” Lena interrupted “your wrong Maggie there is two people in this world, even before you were dating Alex loved you, I saw her horror that day in LCorp when hank hurt you, sorry about that, my family have a habit of hurting people.” Lena’s Gaze dropped slightly, Maggie’s face was flushed, but she was still able to reassure Lena that it was not her fault and, laugh about Kara’s disguise. Lena took a deep steadying breath “the disguise is not great, but I knew who she was because I know who he is, and when they came to my office together, knowing that super girl was his cousin, I knew which was confirmed moments later as I plummeted towards my death” Lena chuckled.

Gallows humour aside Maggie realised that she didn’t have all the paperwork she would need, because not only did Lena know about Supergirl she knew about Superman too, and uncharacteristically Lena had been willing to show her hand. Lena watched as several emotions flashed over Maggie’s face before settling on a calm and grateful look, Lena had played the hand well, she had given just enough of herself to settle Maggie and for her to know that she trusted her, she smiled at the woman sitting opposite. “My brother was friends with him, but I never told Lex who he was, and I would never tell anyone what Kara can do” “don’t you mean who she is?” Maggie asked. “No, Maggie she is Kara, Supergirl is a collection of abilities, Kara is who she is” Maggie was smiling widely, dimples so deep in her cheeks. She knew that Lena was in love with Kara, she knew that she was no treat to her which would make Alex Happy, but she never thought for a minute that Lena was so good that she had been protecting Kara from before she knew her. That she loved Kara so deeply, Maggie would have to tell Alex about Clark but with this knowledge firmly in her mind, she knew that she could keep Alex calm and contented.

The flight over to the DEO building was short, embarrassing and slightly mortifying. Alex had filled Kara in on the evening; she knew that Kara was not used to alcohol and that she had drunk way too much to remember a lot of the things that happened. Alex took great pleasure in embarrassing her little sister when she got the chance, Alex had don’t enough silly things in front of Kara drunk over the years and this was too good to pass up. “so after traipsing her around introducing her to everyone you could see and playing drinking games you serenaded her from the Karaoke with Feels like home, you literally stared at her the whole time.” Kara was bright red already but Alex next statement was going to be the cherry, the ears would glow. “Then you tried to use your x-ray vision to strip her of her cloths to find out where her tattoo was!!! We don’t use powers without permission, Kara” There was a slight wobble in the flying they had dipped briefly and swerved of course. Alex looked at Kara, who was crying slightly, ashamed and very red. Alex instantly felt bad and realised she had pushed her a little too far.

Quickly explaining that Lena had love the song, she had stared back with a goofy expression the whole time, was over the moon when it had finished. That Kara had not crossed a boundary because Alex had stepped in so she hadn’t done anything wrong. Kara seemed to relax a little, she knew her little sister would be upset with her lack of control but she had calmed. Alex apologised and managed to stop the girl of steel crying in time for their landing at the DEO. There were lots of people around the central desk, Win and John were talking about looked up the moment they landed. After the waterfront incident there had been checks completed. Winn pulled up an image of what looked like an incredibly futuristic spaceship imbedded in the rock. The video showed the defences flaring up, and whatever was taking the pictures went hurtling away from the ship. The ship had been there for thousands of years, John and Kara discussed the possibility of a race that was so advanced they had this technology so long ago and neither could think of any alien culture that would have been able to build this, the threat was there, with no knowledge of what they were facing they would need to be prepared. No one was expecting to find what they did, and Kara was so clearly in turmoil. After he had been secured in a cell at the DEO and there was a consensus that he was not going to talk right now they decided that it was best for Kara to go home.

Arriving back at her flat, emotionally exhausted by the discovery and all that this could mean Kara headed straight for the kitchen, hoping that the smell was not a hallucination and there was really Pizza and potstickers in there. Kara rounded the corner to see Lena sat at the table, she was dressed in a pencil skirt and a silk blows with her hair down; glasses on her nose, looking at a laptop so intently that Kara startled her when she said Hi. After a moment Lena’s heart returned to its normal rhythm, and with a smile only reserved for Kara she approached the woman she was in love with a box of potstickers. “As promised I am still here and I have Potstickers, all the paperwork is done, after lunch I will need to get back to work though.” Lena’s tone was bright and she was smiling at Kara as she moved closer.

As Lena closed to the gap she was able to see the distress on Kara’s face, the lack of eye contact and the serious amount of fidgeting Lena was not used to seeing even from Kara, let alone when she was in her super suit. Although the suit had no power of its own Lena had always noticed that it took a awful lot to sway Kara when in the suit. Lena became suddenly very concerned, had she changed her mind, should Lena have left, her heart was racing faster and faster, she thought that she may have a heart attack. Kara’s eyes had snapped around with the sound of the heart and looked at Lena, Her emerald eyes were piercing and Kara was trying to read the look, concern, fear, anxiety, hope, defeated, concern, love, pain, hurt and again concern. The emotions were running so fast Kara was unable to keep up. She wrapped her arms around Lena and held on for dear life until Lena’s heart rate had slowed, which didn’t happen initially in fact it has spiked, which often happened when they hugged so Kara was not concerned.

When Kara pulled back, Lena was more settled and love and concern were plastered on her face, her hand went to the crinkle on Kara’s face and with a shaky voice “Kara darling, are you ok, did something happen?” The crinkle deepened and apprehension was beaming from her eyes which was causing panic to rise again in Lena. With three words Lena felt her entire world crumble “Mon-El is back”.


	9. Chapter 9 Doubts disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> following the return of Mon-El during the fight with Reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am really excited for the next chapter i am uploading two today

Chapter 9 Doubts Disaster

As the words sank in Lena cursed herself for having any hope at all, this was going to hurt so much more after the bar last night. She couldn’t believe it was lest than 24 hours ago and the hope she felt that she was finally going to be able to be with Kara, that she was finally happy and that maybe just maybe she did deserve this despite being a Luther, but who was she kidding this beautiful, sweet and kind woman who was everything that she was not couldn’t love her not really. That moment in the bar when she was listening to the words of the song, believing that it was Kara, repeating her words back to her telling her she felt the same. Telling her that she loved her back, that amazing voice and the captivating look that appeared to be all for her in that moment, saying that her Lena Luther was what felt like home to Kara. The thought that Lena could have been the one to give Kara, love and a home, the woman who had lost an entire world would somehow feel safe and a home in her arms. 

Oh how stupid had she been in that moment and every moment since, letting her guard down with Maggie, showing her hand with her knowledge, and now she was going to have Mon-El back and Lena was going to be relegated again only this time with everyone knowing how she felt about Kara, she was going to be a laughing stock. Another Luther taken down for the love of a super, oh how Lillian is going to love this. Briefly glancing at Kara’s beautiful face, Lena knew that she had to help her, she had been responsible for sending him away in the first place and if her was able to come back, she owed her this, she brought the invasion she then sent him away. She owed Kara, she started thinking and composed herself, the suit.......

Kara was watching intently as Lena had processed the words that she had just said. Her heart rate was increasing and her eyes seemed to be darting around while not really moving, her eyes were wide, there was panic, then sadness, a brief flash of anger then noting as the CEO was now stood in front of Kara. It wasn’t often that Kara had to witness the CEO, not since a few weeks into their friendship, and now that Kara had expressed her feelings for Lena she didn’t expect this to ever be a face she was confronted with. Why was Lena closed off, why had she distanced herself from Kara, without even moving away it felt like there was a river between them? She couldn’t read Lena’s expression at all, it was Cold, business almost Luther. Kara immediately chastised herself for the thought, Lena was a Luther in name only, Lena was the sun, she was everything so good, so sweet, so loving Kara hated that she had even thought that. 

“Leelu, .... Lee ...... Lena? Can you hear me?” There was a brief pause before Lena spoke. Inside she was breaking but she would not be able to see Kara break again, if she couldn’t make her happy herself, she would let her go, it would kill her but she would do it. “That is great Kara, I know how much it hurt to send him away with the led device and how worried you were about where he was.... oh the lead? Is he ok, how is he here? Have you got him in a special decontamination room? I was working on a purification suit for Supergirl to keep her safe if there was ever a medusa repeat with Kryptonite, I think I could finish it, he would have to stay in the suit if he is out in the air but it would mean he isn’t confined, will he make it till then?”

Kara’s mouth opened and closed a few times before she was able to speak, she was so touched by the thought that Lena had a contingency plan in case there was ever a problem for Kara, Alex was right she did love her and she wanted to keep her safe. Kara’s heart swelled and it felt like it was trying to escape her ribcage. “You made a suit to keep me safe, oh Leelu that is unbelievable I am practically indestructible and you made a suit to keep me safe from the one thing that could harm me.... (Kara was gushing) but no, no, he is fine we don’t know how but he is fine.” Lena blushed slightly and nodded. “What are “friends” for,” the familiar phrase lingered in the air between them for a second, Kara’s heart deflated and Lena felt the sting of the common words. “very well if he is safe then I better be going, Sam has not been well and there are urgent matters to deal with at LCorp, I didn’t want to leave before you returned, but now your back I really must go. I am sure that you need to get back to the DEO and check on Mon-El” Lena had moved away from Kara and gathered her things to leave.

Kara stood frozen, “what are friends for” it had been their response so many times to convey the feeling they had for each other, but hearing it from Lena then felt like a stab in the heart. There was no feeling behind the words, she had miss read everything, and Lena didn’t love her back after all. Kara had made a fool of herself at the bar and Lena was being sweet as always, but something had changed, maybe now the alcohol was gone and Lena was herself she was uncomfortable with her feelings and wanted to re-establish the friend boundary. If only they could have talked, why did she have to go into the DEO, why did Mon-El have to choose now to return? If they could have just talked instead of Kara rushing off, maybe Lena was mad about the lies, maybe she didn’t even really want to be friends. Kara crumpled to the floor as she looked up and saw she was all alone.

It had been three days and Maggie had, had enough of this, she loved little Danvers she did but three days of refusing to listen of taking all of Alex time and now she was carving her crest into buildings following the appearance of some crazy Kryptonian vigilantly. Maggie had seen the error straight away, when Kara was spilling her tale of Lena leaving and that she didn’t really love her. How could she be so incredible and smart but so god dammed stupid at the same time? When asked what was wrong she had simply say “Mon-El is back” no explanation no care for little Luther, for all of her bluster she was a damaged woman, not that many would know. Kara’s boyfriend was back on the scene and she would have instantly thought that Kara was going to take him back be with someone more like her, she always had doubts about a super and a Luther during their paperwork day, Lena had explained that the reason she never came clean to Kara about knowing and all the times she had protected her was because as a Luther her family were already hell bent on destroying the supers if Lena was any closer to Kara they could target her, Supergirl already saved her a lot and there was only so many times Lena could destroy the evidence before someone finally caught up. To many gaps in CCTV to many Camera faults to many repairs coming out of Luther money there would eventually be a trail that pointed to Lena covering for someone. Lena was terrified that Lillian would find out and hurt Kara, but if Kara didn’t think she knew she would at least try to be careful.

Lena looked up from her desk as the doors opened to her office Jess trying to block entry mumbling apologies and telling the woman that Lena was busy. Lena realised it was Maggie, after a steadying breath, “it’s ok Jess, Detective Sawyer can have a few moments before my next meeting, Assuming I am not being arrested this time?” Maggie rolled her eyes, smirked as a very flustered Jess and entered the room; once the door was closed Maggie approached the desk. “How’s it going, Little Luther, Missed you at games night?” Maggie didn’t want to go straight in with heavy and hoped that she would be able to tell how Lena was feeling. As stressed about the situation as she was she known Lena must be hurting and the dark circles under the eyes told her she was right? “I am been busy with LCorp, Maggie please tell me you haven’t interrupted my day to moan about losing at scrabble” Lena’s tone was curt and the CEO was glaring at her, the look was there but the conviction was not. Maggie sighed and slumped into the chair. “hurting that bad huh, she isn’t with Mon-El wasn’t planning on it actually doesn’t even realise that she messed up, thinks you don’t love her which we all know is shit, so little Danvers isn’t faring much better, if you two don’t sort this out soon you’re going to end up killing one another, that is if I don’t get to you first, she is being reckless and pigheaded and stubborn and then spending all her nights at Alex’s mooning over you. I haven’t had a minute with my girl in three days, I Love her but this has to stop, she is now putting out challenges for that crazed vigilantly”

Lena’s expression went from angry to devastate in a second as she grabbed for a remote and pointed it at the office wall. The fight was being live streamed, they were not that far away and Kara was losing, bad. Maggie gaped at the screen as Kara was being tossed around like a rag doll, there was a brief clip including Alex in the crowed she was about to break. Maggie and Lena were both on their feet heading for the door, both knowing they needed to get to the fight. In the elevator both pacing and anxious, Lena mumbled “I can’t lose her Maggie; I was just composing myself back into being her friend” a rare moment of weakness for Lena, maybe it was the tiredness after not sleeping for days maybe it was watching Kara look so fragile, she had never been so scared, broken. Maggie reached out and grabbed Lena’s shoulder, “bring it in little Luther”.

“Is she dead” a small child asked, Lena and Maggie had seen her plummet, Alex was with a team gathering Kara, Alex caught Maggie’s eye and mouthed bring her before climbing into the ambulance with Kara. Guiding Lena out of the gathering crowed into her car, Maggie hit the sirens and the gas and was speeding through sown town towards the DEO. There was a small amount of commotion at the site of Lena Luther being brought into the DEO by Detective Sawyer. The guard on the front desk was refusing to let them pass, “Detective as you well know you have the credentials but Miss Luther does not and I cannot let her pass” Maggie was becoming increasingly irritated and animated in her discussion when a voice came over the speaker, “Agent Macland show Miss Luther in immediately or you will have Agent Danvers to deal with she is on her way to the elevator and you know if she has to leave supergirl she is going to be uncontrollable I suggest you do as your told” Winn was trying his best to sound threatening but not quite managing it, a second voice came through “it’s ok agent Macland let her through” they were immediately buzzed through at the sound of Director Henshaws, voice. 

When the elevator finally opened Maggie and Lena could see Winn being reprimanded, but on the sound of the doors opening Maggie and Lena were met by the Director, “John” Lena said questioningly, he nodded and asked them to follow him. By the time they arrived at the Med bay Kara’s beaten and bloody body was already prepared to be placed in a very strange tube and a gray/blue alien was busying himself with preparation. Alex explained to Maggie and Lena what was happening and that this would accelerate the healing and Kara will be ok, although Lena appreciates the words she saw no conviction in Alex face, Kara was in trouble, serious trouble. With that thought the tears threatening to escape the eyes of all three women started to fall, and Alex led them into a room that was a little more private, none of the women were going to want to be seen like this.

After 2 full days in the strange Fluid tank Kara’s body was completely healed Lena was amazed, she had asked brainy a million questions in those days, much to her frustration most of them resulted in him quoting a temporal prime directive, although general discussions with the alien had been interesting and insightful. Much to Lena’s amazement he has categorised her as a level 3 intellect at the current time. Lena wasn’t sure what this meant but felt it was some kind of compliment especially as Winn was considered a level 1. He couldn’t explain why Kara wasn’t awake and he was going to have to make contact with her using some kind of telepathy. He tried over and over again to try to coax Kara around but she just wouldn’t leave, then when he misspoke and she realised there was danger in the real world he realised that she couldn’t leave.

Winn, John, Maggie, Brainy, Mon-El, Lena and Alex were all stood around a round desk in the control room, blinking computer screens and DEO agents everywhere. During the discussion, Brainy explained what he had seen in Kara’s mind and what she had said, the general consensus was that she felt like a failure as Supergirl, Kara Zor_El had lost everything and had no purpose and that she had no desire to be Kara Danvers at this time so she was staying where she was. Lena suddenly animated and pacing, mumbling to that if there was just a piece of tech that could get her inter to talk to Kara she would make her see how important Kara Danvers is, how could someone so strong and good think so little of themselves Lena was furious now pacing more rapidly, if I reconfigure the VR to project and couple it with the ACNI (all communication neural interface) there needs to be something to bridge the gap, think Lena think she muttered. The team were standing mouths open looking at Lena. Suddenly Alex was in front of her blocking her path, “Lena, Stop. We already have tech that can do that, I don’t know why I didn’t think of it, and your right, you may just be the only one who can get her out of there” on hearing it was Lord Tech Lena was sceptical, but agreed she didn’t have time to design and test a better alternative.

Lena Lay on the table next to Kara, everything was ready for Lena to go inside Kara’s mind, Alex spoke softly to Lena, “thank you Lena, she loves you, she really does, she told me, she couldn’t stand it the last three days, and it’s just been nightmares every night she hasn’t slept, I know you love her to. I went in after her last time and as much as it hurts me, I am not the one who can save her this time, I told her not to be Kara Danvers, I told her Kara wasn’t needed, I was wrong, Supergirl lost the fight, we can’t change that, Kara Zor-El lost Krypton, twice thanks to me, we can’t change that, Kara Danvers believes she has lost you, I can’t change that but you can. I trust you Lena, I know you love her, bring my sister backA” Alex had tears streaming down her face, Lena realised that whatever thoughts Alex may have has previously she really did trust her with her sisters life, so she would trust Alex that Kara loved her, the hope was back the walls were gone and Lena was going to save her hero.

The room went black .


	10. Chapter 10 all in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens inside someones head when they are trapped? well Lena is about to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am seriously excited about this chapter it is the one i most worried about writing but i have had so much fun it is my fav so far.
> 
> please leave some comments on the story and how you think it is going i have loads of ideas to add in but it would be nice to see other peoples ideas of where i could take things.

Chapter 10: it’s all in my head

Alex was still looking at Lena when her eyes rolled back in her head, eyelids closed and her arm and head fell to the side. Panic washed over Alex had something gone wrong, was Lena in trouble what had happened. Brainy wandered in to the meds bay and started checking on Kara’s vitals, “all looks good” he said brightly. “What did you do?” Alex screamed at him across the bed, Brainy looked up confused as to why Alex was shouting at him and simply answered. “She said she was ready when I was, I was ready so I started the programme”. Alex face fell; he had just snapped Lena out of her own consciousness and thrown her into Kara’s without any warning, without even acknowledging that they were ready. Alex had no idea what kind of trauma that would cause, she remembered how disorientating it was when it happened to her and she was fully expecting it. “Brainy that is a common phrase, we ask for consent on earth before doing something like that, this is an assault, if anything happens to Lena or Kara because of this there is going to be serious issues, I will find a computer virus and reduce you to a level 0 intellect.”

All of a sudden everything was very bright, blinking and trying to focus Lena was very confused, she was looking at Alex, she wanted to reassure her that she would do whatever she needed too, to get Kara back, and then there was this blinding light, but where she was she wasn’t sure, she was aware she was not laying on the bed any longer. Slowly the light receded and she was able to focus more on her surroundings, she was in Kara’s kitchen, she was stood by the breakfast island near the door. Shaking her head slightly as if to wipe away the confusion in her mind, Lena took a steadying breath, of course there was no need in here, she realised she was in Kara’s mind. Of course she recognised the apartment it was her safe place in the city, warm and comfortable and normally full of Kara. Everything appeared as it should there was no evidence that there was anything wrong with the construct, which she felt that this means that there must be nothing wrong with Kara’s mind. Lena began looking around she must be here somewhere.

Lena started to make her way from the kitchen to the living area where she observed a very unfamiliar sight. Kara was floating on her back with a cat curled on her stomach and she was absent mind idly stroking the feline. Lena let out a small chuckle as she was clearly witnessing for the first time Kara Zor-El. The chuckle drew Kara’s attention and a smile that would have caused Lena a heart attack if she were in her own body spread across Kara’s face. “Rao, it worked, I can’t believe it; it worked.” Kara’s voice was so happy and soft and the look in her eyes could be described as nothing short of intense happiness. She placed the cat on the couch and righted herself floating over to Lena and pulling her into what she assumed would be a bone crushing hug, Lena hoped that her body would not be paying the price for this in the lab. Kara was mumbling into Lena’s neck, that if she was stuck there she was at least glad that she was allowed to have a version of Lena, that she could make a home and be happy even if it was all in her head she at least had Lena.

After a few moments Lena realised that Kara had thought she was an illusion created by her unconscious, Lena placed a small kiss on her head and said “Kara, I will stay with you for a while, but if you want to be with me you need to leave this place, I only have a visitors pass a maximum of 24 hours and they are pulling me out. They don’t want to risk my unconscious becoming intertwined with yours and us both being trapped” the words slowly sank into Kara’s mind, and she pulled back from Lena, the small crinkle evident on her for head. Kara’s eyes were searching the emerald pools in front of her intently, looking for something, confirmation, realisation, anger something that told her this was real and Lena was there. The eyes only conveyed love and concern, a small sob escaped Kara’s lips. “you know the truth, you left, but your here, why?” Lena put her hand on Kara’s cheek and tilted her face up to meet her eyes. “I have always known the truth Kara, I hoped one day you would want to tell me but that doesn’t matter, I left because you got Mon-El back and I couldn’t stand in your way after I was the reason you lost him in the first place, I just needed time to remember how to be just your friend, time to heal the disappointment and hurt, Kara I have been so worried about you, I am here to bring you back to me, back to Alex, I’m here to bring you home” when Lena was finished there were fresh tears on Kara’s cheeks.

After a long pause where Lena just held Kara, they moved over to the couch, there was no real need to sit but it felt more comfortable and familiar. Kara started talking to Lena, explain that she had been the one that sent Mon-El away that it was ultimately her choice and that although she was sad, to see him go that the love she had for him were not romantic as such. That although he was back which was initially confusing and made Kara feel very guilty, as she had moved on so quickly and felt as though she had betrayed him in some way, they were not together and that they would not be. She briefly explained that Superman had explained that he wouldn’t have been able to let his love go, it would be impossible for a kryptonian to do that she didn’t love Mon-El that way. She had lowered her eyes at this point and very quietly spoke the last, that she had realised when she had thought about dropping the chemicals into the water to save Lena, that she had only loved one person, there was only one person who had her heart and that was Lena, she couldn’t lose her and the thought that she had over the past few days had been tearing her in two. Lena was shocked by this open and honest show of emotions, but didn’t forget to file away the discussion with Superman for a little later.

Lena paused before speaking unaccustomed to this level of openness and feeling very vulnerable she was not sure that she could return Kara’s heartfelt speech. A Luther would never show such weakness, but maybe for Kara Lena could. She knew if there was any hope that she could pull Kara out of this, she needed and deserved to know the truth, to know she was loved and what was waiting for her, taking a deep steady breath Lena began. “Clark and Lex were friends, I saw Clark save him a few times and when superman appeared I knew it was Clark. I never told Lex, it is always good to have some leverage in the Luther house, and then when Lex became obsessed and started to lose his mind I wanted to protect Clark, he had saved my brother and given me more time with him I was grateful for this.” A wave of sadness flashed through the emerald eyes before Lena continued. “when Cat published you were Clarks cousin, I was initially confused as Clark didn’t have a cousin, but then you walked in with him to my office and I realised that you were related, something in the blue eyes I think, it was confirmed when both Superman and Supergirl saved me”

After a few moments Kara had allowed the words to sink in and she finally asked why Lena had played along so long with the deception. Lena explained that at first she wanted to ensure that Kara was not keeping an eye on her because of her family, and thought that she could show her that she was not bad. Then she had fallen for Kara, she had not meant to but it had happened, so she hoped that Kara would eventually trust her enough to tell her and until then she would just keep covering Kara’s slips and keep her as safe as she could from her family. Finally asking why Kara had never trusted her enough to tell her, she wasn’t mad it was Kara’s secret and Lena knew a thing or two about secrets, she had kept her love from the blond for over a year, not to mention numerous inventions and company secrets. She had been a little disappointed that she still had not done enough to earn her trust but remembering Kara’s declaration knew that couldn’t be true.

This time it was Kara who was not sure if she could manage this honesty but thought if this is the only time she would get with Lena and she couldn’t get out maybe she should be honest. “I would like to tell you that I wasn’t allowed to tell you, that the DEO prohibited it, that my family stopped me using my powers to avoid being taken away, which is true, especially after Jeramiha was made to join the DEO and was taken, shortly after a flight Alex and I took around Midvale. I wish I could say that it was to protect you, to keep you safe from harm; everyone I know had been hurt because of my secret. The answer is far more selfish and I am embarrassed to admit it” Kara glanced at Lena, who’s eyes were pleading for her to continue. “When everyone else has found out about me they have begun to treat me different, sometimes it’s a fun party trick, or a call to help here or there, or pushing me to more rescues, less time at work, sometimes they try to make me give up my work, Kara is who I am, my work my friends, my life, I have always feels a little like a outsider but I had that, then with you I was just Kara, well that’s how it felt I was normal and not expected to be anything else. For the first time since leaving Krypton it felt like I was really seen for whom I am, not what I can do. I love being Supergirl, but I love Kara too, and only with you and I truly allowed to be just Kara, I didn’t want to lose that not ever. I’m not sure if I would have told you to be honest, I kind of dreaded you finding out and losing a place for me to call home, just as me, that’s what you became Lena, without me knowing it a tether to humanist, a feeling of safety a feeling of home”

Kara fell silent trying to read the look on Lena’s face, was she going to leave pull away be angry, Kara had just admitted she may never have told her the truth there must be a reaction coming. Lena didn’t know how long she paused taking all that in, she did separated Kara and Supergirl but not the way that others did, Supergirl was the abilities and actions of a hero, Kara was the sweet, funny, loving, heart of the hero. Kara Danvers was the person and Supergirl was the super strong flying woman with laser eyes and freeze breath. Then Lena realised that she didn’t need to split them at all if she were Kara Zor-El. Lena raised her eyebrow and bit her bottom lip, this isn’t exactly what Alex had suggested, she was supposed to bring Kara back not quiz her but she couldn’t stop herself. “I know Kara Danvers and I know Supergirl, will you tell me all about Kara Zor-El?, I want to know all of you” Lena’s eyes were shining at Kara. She wanted nothing more in this moment than to share all of herself with Lena, she had not reacted how Kara had expected at all.

What felt like hours passed, Kara went through her life in Argo city, spoke of the Jewel Mountains and the jungle fire falls? The beauty of the landscape and the advanced technologies that gave a simple harmonious life, with artificial intelligence that helped with tasks. Her parents and friends, schooling and her home, baby Kal and how he was a natural birth which made him unique. How there was a red sun that the planet revolved around which meant that Kara had no powers, she showed the scar she got falling off potty a shape shifting pet and banging her head. She spoke of how the generic engineering and birthing matrix was able to create infants that were suited to one of the guilds to ensure that the planet remained in balance. How there were very few natural births on Krypton and the Matrix selected the perfect intellectual and genetic match for each person on Krypton ensuring the progression of the people and its culture. She explained the guilds and how each of the five had a specific purpose. Lena listened intently she had so many questions and didn’t really know where to start, she decided on something a little safer than going into genetic modification birthing matrix and arranged marriages, although that did remind her of the previous question regarding her talk with Clark. “let me guess you were in the warrior guild because of your bravery or maybe the Artisan due to your creativity?” Lena’s smile was wide and her eyes were boring into Kara, she had her trademark dimple which only appears when she is very relaxed and extremely passionate about a topic.

“actually I was the youngest person to be accepted into the thinker guild, which is essentially scientific study” Kara blushed slightly and looked down as Lena’s yaw slackened slightly. Lena’s mind was whirling, just how smart was she? She hadn’t shown any understanding when Lena had prattled on for hours about science, and had always asked for the dumb down version, Lena had always assumed that Kara was terrible at lying as she had seen through all her deceptions, but was that because she already knew, was Kara more skilled than she had credited her for in subterfuge. Testing the theory Lena said “in cryogenics, what term describes the entire chromosomal complement of a cell which may be observed during mitotic metaphase?” Without blinking or thinking Kara muttered “Karyotype” Lena’s eyes were wide, her mouth open slightly and a small grin touching the corner of her lips.

Lena was astounded, “so you understand everything I have ever talked about?” Kara Blushes, she explained that she did and even though she left Krypton at 13 they were so much more advanced in science than earth most of the things that were being discovered were not new to Kara, but that she generally did science in Kryptonian and that conversion was difficult because of the language. She also explained that it would be wrong to progress a civilisation before it was ready so she had stayed away from science since being on earth but that she loved listening to Lena talk so passionately. Kara avoided telling her that some of her new projects wouldn’t work because the theory underpinning it was not correct, that they had yet to discover things that would help her understand and correct her hypostasis, science was Lena’s thing and she loved it.

Suddenly feeling very dumb which Lena was not in any way accustomed to, a realisation sank into Lena’s mind. Kara had spoken about living on Krypton, leaving Krypton how was this possible. She knew Clark had arrived as a baby being adopted by the Kents, Kara had been adopted at 13 and that wasn’t more than 10 years ago. The obvious confusion was playing out on Lena’s face, Kara asked what was wrong and Lena just blurted out that entire she was thinking. “You lived on Krypton, but it exploded before you were born how this is possible? You’re younger than Clark but spoke about him as a baby? You remember leaving Krypton to come and look after him? How is all this possible Kara?” the questions all came out in a rush and Kara had to steady herself knowing that this would be exceptionally difficult. She slowly spoke about how Krypton was dying and that the pods had been sent together, although Kal was released first. She talked about being propelled from her planet and her family and watching as it exploded, a wave had caught her pod before it could jump to hyper speed and she had been propelled into the Phantom zone. How she had drifted in timeless space for over 20 years, trapped and alone waking every so often to the blackness of space before something had broken her free and she finally made it to earth a 13 year old alien refugee with no purpose as Kal was already a man. The long drawn out explanation was punctuated with sobs, and sniffles that Lena realised were not just Kara’s and they had moved closer and Kara was smuggled into Lena’s neck. “it got better though after I was taken in by the Danvers, Alex became my rock and after a difficult start we became close” Lena just held Kara for a long time until her breathing had steadied and she had relaxed into her embrace.

Wanting to change the topic slightly as Kara was still upset Lena decided on more exciting aspects of Krypton. “Ok well we can talk science some more? tell me about this matrix and the genetic engineering” Lena said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Thankful for the change in topic and the excitement on Lena’s face Kara explained the Matix and how on Krypton people were matched by intellect, genetic capability and houses, the matrix pulled up the two names of the individuals and they would be bonded together sometime after they were 21. There were a wide mix of couples and that people were not joined by attraction or convention, that with the genetic engineering there was no need for sexual compatibility and very few Kryptonians were conceived naturally. Lena looked puzzled, Kara continued to explain that the closest thing on earth would be Demi sexual, that the pairings would be intellectually stimulating and companionship based, they could be of any gender mix and that sometimes genuine love did grow after years of marriage. She explained this happened with Kal’s parents and he was conceived naturally. Lena was looking somewhat embarrassed by this although Kara realised her error with the next question “so Kryptonians are not um, well, intimate with each other? You seem so um, tactile” Lena chastised herself she was falling over her words. Kara understands what Lena is asking and after a few steadying breaths she continues “well I spoke to Kal, he explained that I may have learned things a little early and missed out on a bit due to my age. It would appear that some Kryptonian pairings result in real love and affection, including physical acts of love. That’s why I said Demi sexual is the best approximation as the desires only happen when the people are emotionally invested and intellectually stimulated by each other.” Kara was now staring at the floor bright read and trying to control her racing pulse.

“You don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want Kara, I don’t want to embarrassed you, I mean normally I enjoy flirting a little and making you blush but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable” Lena’s eyes were full of honest compassion even if there was the smallest of smirks on her face. Kara had always known that Lena did this on purpose but never had the courage to question it. “I am ok..... I just.. Its new to me and it’s hard to talk about. I had some strange thoughts and decided to talk to Kal, he was just as embarrassed as I was and called Kryptonians repressed. He explained that when two kryptonians fall in love and are intimate there is something that changes in their brain chemistry, and it creates a physical need for the other person, and sometimes that can be impossible to ignore, Kal believes it can make us a danger as it knock our control.” Lena’s eyes light up for a moment as she takes in this information, her sweet Little Kara could become a demon in the bedroom insatiable, excitement flooded Lena for a moment. “it doesn’t happen to them all and I would never hurt you Lena, I wouldn’t hurt anyone I don’t want to be a danger to anyone, its only at the time of increase solar activity and I have never had the urge or lost control of my powers, even after being intimate with Mon-EL, I mean I have thought about it, during the last solar phenomenon my thoughts drifted a lot, and I imagined yo ..... oh Rao um, I mean I have um” Kara was bright red and Lena took pity on her “so it’s kind of like soul mates then? This happens if the Matrix pairs you with your soul mate?”

They talked for a while longer and Lena looked at her watch, Kara was not sure why she would be doing that as if they were in her head and she had no idea of the time how would the watch that was just a element of consciousness know. As if knowing what Kara was thinking Lena explained that the watch was added by Brainy so she would know how long she had left, they had been talking for nearly 22 hours. “there is very little time left before they are pulling me out with or without you, I am not sure if they will allow me back in” Kara was still not ready to leave, she believed that Lena was still there for her but she still couldn’t defeat Reign and Alex wanted her as Supergirl she was torn. Lena seen the pain in her eyes and the crinkle and decided it was time to try to convince Kara she needed to come home, she hoped that she had made Kara feel loved, that she accepted all of her, that it would be ok to make her want to be Kara, but this look had her worries. “What are you thinking about Kara”. Kara steadied her breath and explained that she felt like she had let everyone down and that Alex had told her to forget Kara and that she didn’t know how to be anyone else.

Small tears running down Kara’s face almost broke Lena’s heart. “Alex was worried about you, she didn’t want you getting hurt she wanted you to be strong. She has been so upset about what she said, she told me to bring her sister back, she didn’t come herself because she feels so bad for hurting you, and the last time she entered your mind she took Krypton from you. She is in pieces, even Maggie can’t console her Kara, and she wants her sister back.” Lena’s words were strong and full of compassion and conviction that Kara stopped Crying for a moment and looked at Lena. Kara was scanning Lena’s face, was there any deception was there any motive other than to help her, was this mind playing tricks on her. She could see noting but love. “I love you Lena, I know we haven’t dated, and I know I have never asked you out and I know it’s too soon to say but I do, I love you, I am in love with you” Lena’s heart swelled she had been in love with her best friend for over a year and could never get the courage to tell her or ask her out and here she was confessing her love, Lena smiled, so bright and so big that she thought her face was going to break in two, but she didn’t care. “I love you too Kara, I have for a very long time, now can we please go, I want you to come back to me and we have 15 minutes left” Lena stood and headed towards the door.

Kara wouldn’t move towards the door, she was scared what if this amazing conversation and the declaration of feelings and desires were all in her head. What if Lena had been created by her mind and once she was back it would all be as it was. Noticing her hesitance Lena took Kara’s hand and asked what was wrong, the emotions came flooding out and Kara was telling her just how scared she was. “How about I tell you something that you couldn’t know, and you can ask me when you see me in the lab?” Kara thought for a minute and decided that although this could be a cruel trick she would go with it. “how about you show me your tattoo, then you can show me again when we are home?” the thought of Lena having a tattoo on her had been plaguing her since Alex had reminded her, Lena’s perfect skin with a tattoo caused Kara’s mind to real, what would it be, what would Lena want permanently etched on that flawless skin. Someone so poised and in control what would it be, Kara had thought about this for a long while as she had sat in her own mind with nothing else to do.  
Lena blushed this was a very personal tattoo and if Kara had asked before she realised just how cleaver she was it wouldn’t have been nearly as embarrassing. Lena decided that she would show her the tattoo if it would get Kara through the dam door. “ok but it’s not in a easy to get to location” She slowly lifted up her shirt on the side until she reached her bra strap. She slowly slid her finders under the side of her bra and lifted it too thrying not to expose herself and keep as much of her dignity intact as she revealed her Tattoo. F=gm,m2/d2 with El Mayra underneath, Kara’s eyes were wide as she stared at the formula to calculate the force at which two objects are drawn together, regardless of their position in the universe with the Kryptonian seal of her house in perfect Kryptonian underneath stating stronger together. Lena mumbled that it was done following the nan-nites adventure, the day she realised how she felt about Kara. Kara pulled Lena to her in a hug so tight she was kind of glad she had not seen this when she was occupying her body. She sighed and embraced Kara back

Lena looking deep within Kara’s eyes, drew back from the hug and reached over for Kara’s glasses, “Kara, let’s put on your glasses and go, the world needs you, national city needs you, Alex needs you and I need you.” She slid the glasses over Kara’s face lightly trailing her thumb across her cheeks and she put them in place. “Your friends, family and I all want you to come home, please Kara I’m running out of time come home with me” they were so close together Kara felt a little dizzy at the proximity and the tingling across her cheeks was astounding, Kara lent in towards Lena, only to be stopped by Lena’s fingers on her Lips. Kara flushed and looked away; Lena slowly turned her face back to her with her hands either side of Kara’s cheeks. “I have dreamed of kissing you a million times, but I would like it much better if we could do this when I can feel it” Lena’s look full of love and a flare of lust told Kara this was not a rejection and as Lena slipped her hand down her shoulder into her arm Kara softly shuddered, hand in hand they headed towards the door which opened with ease and there was nothing but darkness.


	11. Chapter 11 love is stronger than steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 24 hours in Kara's mind from Alex perspective, some tender sanvers moments, slight smut nothing graphic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from here on guys there will be some smutty bits in each chapter

Chapter 11Love is stronger than steel

It had been nearly 24 hours and Alex eyes were fleeting around more frantically now, she looked around to see that Maggie was sitting on the chair arms open waiting and Alex Made her way over slumped on the floor in front of her as Maggie held her, she was stroking her hair and holding her exhausted girlfriend as close as she could. Maggie was absent mind idly running her hands through Alex hair and humming, she knew that this relaxed her girlfriend and the close proximity of Alex, relaxed her too, she had not been more than a few feet away from each other since earlier that day and Maggie felt safe. She felt like the final barrier in their world had been brought down and Alex was hers, forever, Alex was her forever person. Even in this terrible situation Maggie couldn’t help but smile a little.

Alex thought back over the day, Brainy had been checking in and Winn, to see how Kara was and then there was Maggie too; she was so glad that Maggie was still there things could have gone very differently. When Maggie had come in earlier to check in and try to convince Alex to get some food and maybe some rest she had snapped. “You need to eat and rest the last time you slept they were doing surgery on your leg, that’s also the last time you left Kara.” Maggie had said this as calm and cautiously as she could but it resulted in Alex ranting at her, screaming at the top of her lungs. Maggie didn’t get it, this was her sister, she had told her to forget Kara Danvers like her sister was nothing like she didn’t matter and sent her off, she had almost died and now because of her she was stuck in her own head unable to get out. She may never come back and it was all her fault, she would not leave her side until she was home or all hope was lost. She had let her sister down, she had failed to protect her and she would not be leaving, if Maggie wanted to eat or rest she could go. Maggie had seen red after this and shouted back at Alex “oh no you don’t Danvers, last time you did this I told you, you would only get one, this is so much worse than that, do you think that you are the only one that cares, that you’re the only one that feels bad, I love her too I love both of them, little Danvers and little Luther are my family too, you left me alone again and Little Luther was the one there for me and now she is trapped too and your trying to push me away, that’s fine, if you don’t want me, fine but you will not send me away when my family is there!” 

After the final words spilled off Maggie’s lips, her whole body sagged, she slid to the floor and tears were streaming down her face, she was exhausted, and broken in a way Alex had never seen. She realised that although she and Maggie had agreed not to shut each other out, that they were not alone that is exactly what she had done, her guilt her anger her pain had been unbearable and she had complexly forgotten about the amazing woman she had in her life to share all of this with. With little thought to the pain in her leg Alex made it across the room and wrapped herself tightly around Maggie’s small frame. She was sobbing too, apologising and chastising herself and kissing Maggie all over her face neck hands any point at which the skin was bare. “You deserve so much better Mags, you deserve the world, I, I don’t know what I would do without you, I don’t think I could go on if you left, please don’t say its fine to leave me, I think it would kill me if you left” Alex had now buried her head into Maggie’s chest and was clinging on to her as if she was life its self. Alex had called to Brainy and asked him to watch while she took a break, Brainy appeared to do some calculation in his head and just nodded. 

You don’t have to leave Maggie whispered, Alex response was a quick chased kiss to Maggie’s lips, she grabbed a pizza on the way as she guided Maggie to the sleeping quarters and after some pizza and a long discussion Alex pulled Maggie on to the bunk and wrapped her in a hug and a very passionate kiss, Alex hand wrapped in Maggie’s hair pulling her lips closer, nibbling her bottom lip before stroking it with her tongue. Maggie moaned as she opened her mouth to allow Alex access, and Maggie began to slowly rub Alex’s tongue with her own and then lightly sucked on it. Maggie slid her hand around Alex waist on to her finally toned ass and squeezed pulling her hips closer to Maggie, wanting them to be one. Their legs slipped between each others in their normal comfortable way, their bodies knowing what they needed. Each woman slowly grinding on each other’s thigh using the fabric of their cloths for the perfect friction. Its slow and sensuous, like before they were truly together innocent and sweet, just enough that they were both content and forgiven before deciding on a small nap. It had been the only time that Alex had left Kara, but in that moment she knew that her girlfriend needed her more than Kara, and more than Alex needed to be with Kara she needed Maggie.

Maggie had stayed in the room with her for the rest of the time alternating between sitting with Lena, and holding Alex. When she noticed Lena crying she alerted Alex who after looking at Kara realised both were in floods of tears, the heart rates and respirations were off and Alex was very concerned, shouting for John and Brainy. Brainy clearly stated that there was nothing medically wrong with either woman and that this was clearly a response to whatever emotional issue they were dealing with, merely saying “nothing to worry about” before leaving the room. John looked at Alex and could see that Brainy’s words had done little to calm her. Placing his hand on Alex shoulder John looked deep into Alex eyes and in a soft clear voice said “Alex, there is no woman on this earth or maybe on any planet that I have ever know that has as much courage and determination as you, you have selflessly defended this world from otherworldly threats and protected your sister. Do not let this courage and determination be your motivator today, today you need to focus on your greatest strength, the one you share with Kara. Her strength has never been in her powers it is in her heart her love, you are the reason she is loved, she has love, the strength of you love is what gave her the strength to get back up over and over. You need to trust your own strength now she will come back to you, your love continues to grow as does Kara’s” john looks around the room smiling at the people he sees all there for each other “I promised your father I would take care of his daughters, you are my family now and we will be together again soon” John pulled Alex in for a tight hug, when tears started to fall Maggie walked over and took his place in the hug and ran her hands up and down Alex back.

Brainy had walked in and looked at Alex who was all puffy tilted his head in calculation and left, he had moved down to the control room where he found Winn. “ah Mr Schott, can you please deliver a message to Agent Danvers for me?” Winn was a little confused and couldn’t understand why braining who had just come from the med lab, to ask him to go back to the med lab, to deliver a message, surely it would have made more sense to have just delivered the message himself. Obviously understanding that there was confusion about the request Brainy continued “in the current situation calculating all the variables, I believe that if I deliver this message to Agent Danvers there is a 89.7% probability that she will indeed infect me with some kind of virus as she suggested earlier, however if you deliver the message there is a 79.4% chance that she will accept the information and continue her vigil with no interruptions” Winn started to laugh, “you’re afraid that she is going to shout at you, she is scary especially when there is something wrong with Kara, what’s the message?” Brainy was a little taken aback at this he was not scared, Alex had said if anything happens to the women she would destroy his intellect, there was no reason to think that this was not the case. Brainy gave Winn the message, walking into the Meds bay, Winn gave the message to Alex, she was looking a little worse for wear and Winn thought to himself that she probably didn’t have the energy to shout at anyone right now. There was only two hours left before Lena would need to be removed from Kara’s consciousness. 

Alex had thought it strange that it had been Imrah that had been the one to remove all doubt from her mind that Kara would be ok. None of the legions had given anything away about the future as to avoid any problems in the time line that had not been calculated. However when she had come to check on the status of Supergirl she was unusually comforting and may have let more slip that Alex was expecting. She explained that they had decided to help with Reign that they would help with the plan to inject the Kryptonite, that id they were unable to get the job done they could at least distract her long enough for Kara or Kal to do the job. She said that she was not happy about the thought that this could kill Reign as they had modelled their code on the ideals of Kara, Imrah’s personal hero, as she said this she placed her hand on her chest flashing the Legion ring at Alex. The ring was clearly Kara’s crest with the L from L Corp intertwined in it, Alex eyes flashed wide as she studied the ring, before looking at Imrah. She smiled and raised her eyebrow; there was something very familiar about the way she did this, there are other legions that would have loved to complete this mission she said tapping her ring before smiling at Alex. Supergirl is not part of our future but she doesn’t die today she will be awake soon. Looking over at her sister and Lena, Alex realised that this was going to work Lena would be able to bring Kara back because they were meant to be together. Super and a Luther hum Alex didn’t like that, Supercorp much better she smiled.

The last hour had moved painfully slowly, although there had been some changes, somehow Lena and Kara were now holding hands, Alex took this as a very good sign indeed. Brainy had left to help at Albatross bay but was still monitoring the device. Maggie and Alex were sat by Kara’s bed watching as the rhythms slowly changed on the brain and heart monitors Alex hit the coms, telling Brainy about the change and that she felt that Kara was about to wake, with some instruction from Brainy who said there was a 97.34% chance that if he detached Lena before the readings reached a specific point it could cause a problem, she was to simply instruct him when the figures were right and he would start to disengage Miss Luther, he suggested there was a 94.76% probability that it would take Miss Luther about 30 Minutes to come around. Alex and Maggie were both positioned on one side of Kara’s bed watching for the exact numbers to show. The moment they did Alex told Brainy to get Lena out. Both women held their breaths smiling down at Kara waiting; she was going to be ok.

Kara blinked a few times and opened her eyes fully, there was pressure in both her hands, she looked up to see Alex and Maggie, both holding her left hand, both with tears in their eyes and massive smiles on their faces. “Welcome back little Danvers”, Alex Kissed Maggie quickly before burying her face in Kara’s shoulder, “don’t leave me like that Kara, I need my sister more than you will ever know, just don’t scare me again ok”. Kara felt a small twinge in her other hand, she looked over and lying on the bed was Lena, eyes still closed but Kara had felt the twinge, Alex and Maggie followed Kara’s gaze realising that Lena would soon be away too. Moving herself gently off the bed and over to Lena without breaking their hands Kara smiled down at the beautiful woman and whispered, “Leelu, I know you’re awake, and so do the monitors time to show me those amazing eyes” A small smile tugged at her lips before her white teeth bit down on the bottom lip, oh how Kara wanted to kiss those lips. With a deep breath Lena opened her eyes, a few moments to orientate herself before smiling briefly, her head was spinning slightly. “So much for 30 Minutes 94.76% my ass he forgot to factor in the Luther” Maggie said proudly and chuckled “way to go Little Luther.” Alex who had been watching picked a few things from the side and strode over to Lena. A bottle of water a energy tablet and some aspirin, “this should help and we have some real food on the way” the sentence was punctuated by the loud growl from the empty Kryptonian stomach. They were all laughing at Kara for a moment and as Lena’s eyes met Kara’s for the first time fully she could see something in them she hadn’t seen there before.

Kara wiggled her eyebrows a little and bit her lip for a moment before the resolve set in. “tattoo” she said like a request. Maggie and Alex looked at each other not really knowing what was going on. Lena blushed only ever so slightly and she sad “oh come on Kara you know it was me in there I am right here on the bed next to you” Kara raised both eyebrows and playfully said “what does your word mean nothing, was it all just a trick to get me to come back” Lena stood up Jaw set tilting her head to the side slightly and with one eyebrow raised in a high arch. “Fine” she managed through gritted teeth and she started to remove her shirt, she held her arm across her breasts ensuring that there was no flashing reached behind her back and popped open the bra clasp, as the side of the bra fell away there was the tattoo, Lena’s face was now scarlet as all three women were looking at the tattoo, she knew Maggie was in the science division and would understand the equation and Alex would understand both parts. Kara with the brightest smile on her face moved forward helping Lena to cover up and whispering so low only Lena could hear, “now, I get why you do that, I never really understood before, gotcha” Lena understood immediately and although she should have been angry at Kara for embarrassing her, and playing her at her own game she was beginning to think that Kara Zor-El may just be her perfect match in every way. 

Alarms are going off everywhere and there are hurried boots, Kara’s head snaps around and looks at Alex, Reign. Kara pops a kiss on Lena’s nose and vanishes, stood at the round podium in the centre of the control room John and Winn are discussing what is happening. She is at Albatross bay the legion has been trying to subdue her but they are not strong enough. A nod is all they get before streak of red and blue flies out of the DEO, Win is over the coms and letter her know the plan, suddenly a panicked Alex breaks in “I know I said before to forget Kara Danvers I was wrong, Kara Danvers is the strongest person I know and they can’t do this without her, remember who you are never let anyone tell you otherwise.” I Love you too Alex was the only reply before the sounds of the fight filled the room. Lena had walked into the Control room and been listening to what was happening, Maggie squeezed her hand, giving a sympathetic look to Lena. “Don’t worry little Luther, Kara has got this.” Lena smiles at Maggie, his attention being drawn away by her phone, Sam was calling, when Lena answered the call she realised that this was not Sam it was ruby, she had woken up and her mother was nowhere to be seen. Lena took a breath, “I’ll be right there Ruby just stay put ok” Alex eyes flashed to Lena, she was clearly torn between wanting to wait for Kara but knew Ruby needed her, Alex threw a set of keys towards Lena. “Go, she will understand make sure Ruby is ok” with that Lena was gone.


	12. Chapter 12 the first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp first date, Kara pulls out the super card

Chapter 12 first date

It had been 2 days, Supergirl had plunged the syringe into Reign and although she had fled she was visibly damaged by the injection of Kryptonite. There had been no sightings since, Sam had been missing for a few days, she was supposed to have gone on a business trip and then collected Ruby, Lena was so distracted and physically not awake therefore had not realised that Sam was gone; she had not shown up on the business trip at all. Lena was worried that Sam had been taken but no ransom demand came. Sam had been gone a little over a week now, Ruby was being taken care of by Alex, she was not allowed into work with her leg, Maggie, Kara and Lena had all visited and been spoiling the girl terribly, all feeling a little guilty they had not noticed she was missing. Lena and Alex had talked at length about the scans and that she could find no reason for Sam to be sick and Lena had hired a PI to find Sam. All that they could be doing was being done, Lena was back to running two companies and was busy but when Kara had turned up at lunch time looking so adorable in a little summer dress with flowery print hair only half up, she had taken her glasses off and just held them in her hand. This was Kara Zor-El it had only been two days but it felt so long since she had spent time with this goddess who stood before her. Lena had stood and walked around the desk heading for Kara, Kara was gazing at her in a way she had never noticed before, her tongue felt thick in her mouth the air was heavy and Lena’s breath hitched in her throat as she took in the full effect of Kara Zor-El standing proud in her office. It was literally breath taking. 

Lena was sitting behind her desk, she had looked up to see Kara, and had as if automatically smiled deeply showing off a single dimple, Kara Loved that smile, she took off her glasses and held them in her hand waiting for Lena. Lena had stood and made her way around her desk Kara soaked in the sight of Lena from feet up as she rounded the corner of the desk. Black stilettos, 4inches high, tight black pencil skirt just above the knee, emerald green silk shirt tailored to every curve of Lena’s body, her long neck extending to the most exquisite chiselled jaw, crimson red lips and her Hair was a French braid, inverted. Over all the effect was mesmerising, a hourglass figure with cloths that accentuated every curve, how Kara wanted to run her hands over those curves, kiss the lips, pull her close to her and explore every inch of the amazing vision before her, Kara’s eyes were wide, and she was imagining the soft sensation of Lena’s skin, being able to unravel her braid and run her fingers through her hair. Kara was lost in longing a feeling she had been experiencing a lot more lately, since allowing herself to admit she loved Lena, the feeling burned in her abdomen, the pull was strong and almost constant from the moment she came into Lena’s orbit. The Hitch of breath pulled her from her thoughts and Lena was so close, her arms fell around Kara, for a hug as she greeted her, although her voice sounded a little unsteady and the Irish twang seemed somewhat more pronounced. The closeness of the contact was intoxicating and they stood for a long while in that embrace.  
Eventually although neither of them wanted to they pulled apart Lena said “it’s lovely to see you Kara, is there something I can help you with” Kara had blushed slightly, the thoughts, the feelings and the contact had caused her mind to become somewhat addled. She fiddled with her glasses for a moment before finally looking up to Lena, her face was sweet and open, and she was not trying to rush her or even glancing away. Kara loved that about Lena, whenever she was struggling to find the word or stammering like an idiot she would be patient and calm and just wait. Kara eventually managed to get out what was on her mind, “Leelu, are you busy, well not now, I can see your busy now and well your always kind of busy, but I wondered if you were busy later, say 7 o’clock, um to spend some time with me, like just me um, we could get food or something, like together” it was a bit of a garbled shambles but Kara was so very nervous. Lena smiled and raised her eyebrow seductively then she bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes ever so briefly before opening them up again to see Kara’s dark blush appear. “Why Miss Danvers are you asking me on a date?” The red on Kara’s cheek had expanded and was now encompassing her face and neck even the tips of her ears appeared to be glowing. Not trusting her voice Kara nodded. 

Lena took her hands, and moved Kara’s chin up, placing a very small kiss on the very edge of Kara’s lips, Lena whispered, “I have been waiting so long for this Kara, I’m not going to say no, now even if I have to rearrange my entire schedule, you want to try asking again?” More sure of herself this time, Kara looked directly into Lena’s eyes and said “Lena Luther, you are my hero, my best friend, my love, mine uh um, my forever person would you please go on a date with me?” Lena’s eyes shone brighter than Kryptonite, the smile on her lips was wider than Kara had ever seen, her cheeks were flushed, her heart rate so fast Kara thought that she should be sprinting or something, a single tear fell from Lena’s eye, as she said simply “wow, now that’s how you ask a girl out, I would love to be yours, your date for the evening” internally Lena though forever, for eternity. Kara’s smile was radiating around the room brightening the entire office, how did she do that she was literally a ray of sunshine. “I will pick you up at 7, over there (pointing to the balcony), and Leelu I hope you have a coat” Kara replaced her glasses and bounced while floating a strange sight to see out of the door, Lena was sat on the couch in her office, trying to calm her heart and compose herself when Jess knocked on the door telling her she had a meeting in 5. She would need to work Quickly Kara had her incredibly worked up.

Sitting at his desk in the control room Winn reached over as his phone started to ring, it was Alex. “hey Alex, aren’t you supposed to be resting”. Alex just snorted over the phone, explaining that Kara had gone to see Lena, and hadn’t called her back she was not answering her phone and she wanted Winn to check in on Supergirls location. Winn tapped away at the keyboard and laughed for a second, “well I’m guessing she is busy, she is in France, no Belgium, wait Greece, um I have no idea what she is doing” “Lena, said yes to the date then....” “was there any doubt that she would?” Winn laughed, “Lena is one lucky girl, Winn Kara did something like this for me on my 21st all my favourite things from their original location around the world, Mum was so mad at her but it was so sweet so Kara” Winn had continued to watch as the Supergirl blip bounced around the globe, what on earth was she collecting in Ireland, they were not known for anything special. He continued to watch for a moment before going back to his work.

Lena had managed to finish up her work ready to be waiting for Kara at 7pm, she had opened the door to the balcony and stepped out looking for that familiar streak of blue and red. She wasn’t kept waiting long as drifting down holding a bunch of multi coloured Asters and baby’s breath flowers. She handed the flowers to Lena with a shy smile, they mean, innocence and purity of heart, and are a talisman of love and trusting. Lena looked at the flowers and then at Kara, her eyes were shining and bright. Kara nodded for permission which Lena gave by lifting her arms slightly carefully Kara swept her up, one arm around her back nestled on the spot where her tattoo is, the other holding her legs, Kara slowly ran her thumb up and down Lena’s thigh. Lena stretched her arms around Kara’s Neck resting her head on Kara’s shoulder, and Kara slowly floated up from the balcony. Drifting above the city Kara slowly moved towards their destination, not wanting to go to fast as she was enjoying the closeness of Lena. They touched down just outside the city by a small lake lined with trees. Kara set down lowering Lena to the ground; she pointed to a blanket under the tree and explained she was just going to change. Before Lena even made it to the blanket Kara was back hair still down, no glasses, wearing a simple button up shirt and black trousers. The overall look was stunning and simple, Kara took Lena’s jacket to reveal a much more seductive outfit than earlier, she was wearing a green dress so fitted it was like a second skin, Kara also noticed the change in hair when had Lena let it down it was wavy and cascading over her shoulders.

Slowly sitting Lena on the blanket and draping Lena’s favourite blanket from her couch at home over her shoulders Kara super sped over to a line of trees coming back with 6 baskets. They were unpacked in seconds scattering food all over the blanket and then back to the trees where she emerged with a pint glass. Lena’s eyes were wide as she realised what Kara was carrying, a pint of Guinness. Kara handed over the strange smelling black liquid she was not going to understand the fascination with it, but Jess had said that Lena mentioned not being able to get a decent pint of it outside of Ireland. Lena raised a eyebrow and slowly took a sip, Kara watched intently, Lena had closed her eyes and drunk a large gulp after the first sip and as she moved the pint glass away a small trickle hit her lip, Lena raised her hand using her finger to wipe the liquid back up to her lips and sucked on her finger before smiling and with a quick raise of both eyebrows looked at Kara. Kara’s head was swimming, she didn’t know if she wanted to kiss the spill away or watch Lena do that again more, there was something so unbelievable arousing about the way she did that. Arousing that was this feeling she knew now, the twisting in the pit of her abdomen, the nervousness the pulling from her core, it was all connected to how excited Lena made her, and it was sexual desire.

Lena let out a small chuckle seeing just how dazed Kara looked, and said “that taste just as good as from the pub by my boarding school,” Kara blushed, quickly looking around Lena could see all of her favourite things, from all around the world, and realised Kara had collected them. “Aileen, from Tom and Jerry’s in Limerick, said to say hi” Kara shrugged a little and waved her hand around for Lena to dig in. Authentic sushi, Greek Baklava, chocolate chip cookie from Lavain bakery, stone crab, bread, cheeses, olives freshly picked no doubt along with other fruits, Som tam from Thailand, marzipan from Germany, Parma ham, variety of dips and vegetables, Pasta freshly made. Lena couldn’t believe it there was something from nearly everywhere in the world. “What do you give the woman who could buy anything she wants, how about the world, because that’s what you deserve” Kara eyes were bright looking at Lena, who blushed and grabbed Kara for a hug.

The date passed to quickly eating various things from the selection, Kara heating or chilling things and needed they ended up both under the blanket Lena wrapped around Kara as she pointed out constellations and told stories about the places she had visited as a child. Lena shivered and Kara realised just how late it was and how chilly the air was. It was time to go, Kara got Lena her coat and as she shrugged it on Kara had cleaned up the entire blanket, having a super girlfriend had its perks as would that speed no doubt Lena thought devilishly, not to mention the way she could easily support her weight or hold her down, hum Lena thought, Kara stopped picking up the increased heart rate and checked Lena was ok, Lena had blushed ever so slightly when Kara mentioned her heart rate, and a wide smile spread across her face, Kara maybe unable to control the tale, tale blush but Lena couldn’t do anything to hide the heart beat either, now Kara knew what she was listening for. She chuckled and disappeared for no more two minutes removing all evidence that they were ever there.

Once again dressed as Supergirl Kara takes Lena in her hands and asks if she is ready to go, only this time instead of carrying her in her arms she carefully lifts Lena at the waist and places her on her feet, places her arms around her waist and gazing deeply into Lena’s eyes floats up above the cloud bank to where the moon can be seen. They are floating in the nights sky pressed closely together, gazing into each other’s eyes. Kara leans forward very slightly raising her eyebrows a little with a shy smile, Lena closes the gap that remains between them and gently presses her lips to Kara’s. Lena cannot believe how soft and supple Kara’s lips are the girl of steels Lips are so luscious against her own that she believes that there is literally nothing that could make this moment better. This thought lasts a second as Kara moves her hand up her lower back tracing her fingers up Lena’s spine into her hair slowly tilting Lena’s head to the side as she softly and cautiously pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and holding it with her teeth pressing down slightly and licking the trapped lip with her tongue. Lena’s heart skipped a beat then raced forward, as she gasped at the sensation, the softness and pressure in her lip and her hair that magnified the tingles along her back where Kara’s fingers had trailed. Her mouth opened more and she offered Kara her tongue, which was casually sucked for a second before Kara’s tongue entered her mouth. Unlike with other kisses there was no struggling for power or dominance, there was symbiosis, almost choreographed stroking and swiping of each other’s tongue as their lips caressed each others in slow movements.

The kiss was perfect Kara was starting to feel hot, her core was pulsating her abdomen felt like it was vibrating and her legs felt somewhat shaky, she could hear the racing of Lena’s hear and she smiled into the kiss before moving back from Lena. Instantly missing the pressure and warmth of Kara’s lips Lena sighed, she moved one hand to her lips, eyes still closed and smiled, she opened her eyes and realised that they were now drifting down to the balcony of her penthouse. They had literally kissed all the way home, she had no idea how long this had taken but no kiss with Kara would have ever been long enough, she had been waiting over a year to feel her lips be held in her arms and now she had it all. “well you have set the bar high Miss Danvers, there is never any way I can compete with this, it’s been a perfect night” Lena was practically purring in Kara’s ear. Kara thought for a moment and a serious look came over her face, she explained to Lena that she had given her a home, when she had lost her world, she had brought her back to Alex and her urban family, and she loved her back, there was never anything she could ever do to show Lena how much that meant to her and she would travel the world every day for her. Just to see her smile and be able to hold her like they were now. 

Not wanting the date to end, Lena took Kara by the hand and led her forward towards the door, Kara stopped before crossing the threshold. “Kara, please stay, we don’t have to do anything, I know your culture is different and if cuddles and kisses are all I have forever I will be content, but would you stay with me, just hold me till I fall asleep?” Lena hated being so vulnerable but she couldn’t bare to be away from Kara right now, every time they move forward something happens and they are separated by some kind of disaster. She just wanted this night to continue as long as possible. Hearing the plea in her voice Kara moved forward, they silently moved to the bedroom and Lena handed Kara something to sleep in. Once they were both changed Lena and Kara crawled into bed. Kara gave Lena a small chased kiss on the lips good night before snuggling behind her, one hand slowly stroking the slight curve of Lena’s stomach she loved how womanly and soft she was, the other arm was under Lena’s head with her arm coming back across her chest, her hand had slipped under Lena’s shirt and one finger was tracing the slight raise of the tattoo over and over. Although Kara’s hand under her shirt has been a little shock the way she was stroking her was so relaxing that Lena, snuggled back further into Kara and drifted off to sleep. Kara was struggling to keep her thoughts in check but with the rhythmic sound of Lena’s breathing and the steady beating of her heart Kara was able to drift off herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said that there would be about 6 more chapters but 13 has run away with me and needs to be split so you may have to suffer through a few additional chapters.
> 
> hope your ok with that


	13. Chapter 13 is doesnt have to be red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, has found reign and is teying to help, confesses to making Kryptonite  
> accidental exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this and the next chapter were going to be one but i needed to split it, so i am going to post together i hope you enjoy

Chapter 13 it doesn’t have to be red

Lena awoke content and happy, it had been three days since their first date and each of the days Kara had slept over, and ask she woke Draped over the blond goddess on this amazing sunny morning her thoughts drifted slightly to the previous night. She had fallen asleep with Kara as the big spoon as always only this time after their cuddles and kisses had ended and they snuggled up, Kara tracing her Tattoo as always her thumb had been slowly been stroking the delicate flesh on the underside of her breast. The sensation had been amazing so soft and tender she had become quite aroused by it, which had surprised Lena, being touched so delicately was not something that she was accustomed too, previous encounters had always been quick rough and distasteful for the most part, but she felt that it was something that she could defiantly become accustomed to especially from someone so strong.

Kara had realised that Lena was awake the moment that her heart rhythm and breathing had changed, but she had not moved she loved waking up with Lena pressed into her like this, no matter how they started off they always ended up with Lena as a Koala gripping on to her in the morning and she loved the sensation. Knowing the alarm was due to go off any moment Kara leant her head forward and kissed Lena’s head. Her response was a tight squeeze before Lena gazed up at her lovingly, Kara could defiantly get used to this. In replacement of the normal alarm Lena’s penthouse was filled with music, “feels like home to me” was playing from the speakers. “Fancy singing a little” Lena smiled and cocked her eyebrow. It had taken a few days to build up the courage to have this song play, it was there song and she didn’t want to scare Kara off by moving too fast, but they had already made love declarations so she thought it would be ok. In a flash of Supers peed Lena was suddenly floating and dancing around the bedroom held by Kara, she was a little dizzy at the speed but that was nothing compared to how dizzy she felt as Kara was now kissing her, passionately. This kiss was broken both too soon and not soon enough as Lena found herself gasping for breath, Kara chuckled a little and then quietly sang the chorus for Lena, and not in her Karaoke voice but in true breathtaking majestic angel like Kara Zor-El fashion. Lena stopped breathing momentarily and thought that Kara was indeed going to be the death of her. After a quick kiss and some super speed showering Supergirl flew out the apartment for her morning patrol leaving Lena to shower, she hadn’t heard Kara return but she must have as when she entered the kitchen there was a coffee from Noonans and what appeared to be a fresh sliced mango on a plate with a note. 

The sweetest nectar and sweetest fruit is no more than you deserve, every day I am amazed to find you more beautiful and amazing than the last, waking up to you and our song made me so happy I couldn’t help myself, freshly picked they taste great. KZ xx. Lena checked the time 20 minutes, and she would have had to wait at Noonans, she smiled at herself Kara had just popped to India to get her breakfast, how was she ever going to get used to this. Kara was right the fruit was amazing, she grabbed the rest of her coffee and headed to her car, she felt totally blissful, this was until she walked into her office and found Sam standing at the desk. “Sam, where the hell have you been I have had PI’s looking for you, Ruby has been so scared, I thought that you were hurt or taken because of me, we have been all going out of our minds” Sam turned to face Lena, anger and a flash of red in her eyes before she closed them tightly and began to cry slumping into Lena’s surprised arms.

The day had been a blur after that; Lena had taken same to a very secret lab, and placed her in a cell of sorts very comfortable but a cell none the less. She had been working analysing and experimenting with a wide variety of strengths of Kryptonite and electric current and had checked that the containment shielding had worked. She had promised Sam she would help her and she was going to. Lena had become such good friends with Sam and adored Ruby as did the rest of the group and although Reign had almost killed Kara it was not her fault, Sam was innocent and she would help her no matter what it took. She hadn’t realised how late it had become until security came over the speaker alerting her that Supergirl was in the lobby. Lena looked around for her phone and realised she left it up stairs, heading up to her office she asked security to show Supergirl up. It was gone midnight her phone had 15 missed calls and 50 messages from Kara, each more frantic than the last. Lena’s heartbeat had stopped at 11am in the morning and Kara was frantic.

The office door opened and Lena could see the relief arrive of Kara’s face as the panic left, she had been doing her best to keep up her Super persona but as soon as the door closed she was wrapped around Lena sobbing “I thought you were dead, 13 hours Lena where were you, you didn’t answer I couldn’t hear your heart I thought you were dead” Lena’s heart broke how could she have been so caught up all day and not taken 5 minutes to message Kara, she placed a hand either side of Kara’s tear soaked face raised her head up and gave her a very slow heartfelt kiss, as she pulled away she simple murmured sorry against her lips. The relief and tension seemed to melt away from Kara and she relaxed for what felt like the first time all day. “you listen to my heartbeat?” Kara blushed , Lena knew she could hear it when they were together but she hadn’t exactly told her that she listens to it daily and more lately, it was at first to help her sleep then to help her calm and then because it made her happy, she checked in with the familiar heart beat several times a day. “it makes it feel like your with me, even when we are apart” Lena didn’t think she had ever heard anything so sweet in her entire life, and realised that the lab must have shielded her from Kara, she was going to need to spend a lot more time there and didn’t want Kara distressed. “Will you come with me I have something to tell you and something to show you and we can’t do it here.” Kara nodded and followed Lena and she left the room.

They travelled to the Lab; Lena explained that once inside Kara would probably not be ablt to hear anything outside the lab there was no phone reception and that she would have to use a specific number to get messages in. Kara didn’t understand but Lena explained she had been in there all day and if Kara couldn’t hear in she wouldn’t hear out, and that the whole lab was shielded from all signals except a hardwired phone. Kara tapped her ear “Alex, yes, yes , yes Alex Listen, she is ok, I can’t explain now but I am going to be unreachable and I won’t hear any calls, if John needs help can you contact me on the following number, yes Alex I will explain later, yes, yes, ok Love you too” Kara handed her phone to Lena to input the number for Alex, using the secure DEO phone number. Lena hesitated for a moment but typed in the number and handed the phone back, after going through 4 security doors, each one closing behind them, muffling the external world a little more Kara walked into a lab, it was a massive space with a strange cube in the middle, Kara went to look at the cube, Lena shook her head and continued, past a desk with several experiments clearly running and 4 computers all doing different things, Kara didn’t have time to take much notice as Lena continued to guide her to another door. After a retinal scan, a hand scan and what seemed like a never ending line of numbers the door opened.

After the door closed behind them Lena spoke for the first time, “Ok we are safe to talk, if you had x-rayed the cube it would have hurt you it is designed to stop kryptonian vision, the whole place is lined with lead many times over, which is what is effecting your senses, and this room holds the most dangerous item. Please don’t think I have done any of this to hurt you, I would never hurt you.” Kara cut Lena off, angry hurt and outraged “you have locked me in a room with Kryptonite, you have made Kryptonite the only thing that can harm me and you, you, are you crazy Lena what if someone gets hold of it, what if your mother finds this place, you may not want to hurt me but plenty of people do why would you create this.” Lena stood up as tall as she could, braced her jaw and glared at Kara, “I made the kryptonian cell and the Kryptonite to stop Reign after she nearly killed you, there was no way I was going to let her hurt you again, and I needed to know I could stop her Kara, and unless I let you in here no one is getting in, did you not see the security the locks the codes and the actual blood I shed to get in here, I couldn’t stand to lose you, even though your practically indestructible watching you fall, watching you almost die, I couldn’t do anything to help you, so I decided I would make sure it didn’t happen again” Lena turned away from Kara’s gaze before she softly said “ I am not my brother or my mother Kara, I could never harm you or Kal but there is no line I wouldn’t cross to protect you, you are my world” no sooner had the words escaped her lips than two arms wrapped around her resting on her stomach with a head on her holder leaning into hers. “I’m sorry Leelu, I over reacted, kryptonite makes me crazy, I know you’re not like them, your too good to be anything like them, it’s just well it’s the only part of my planet here on earth and instead of bringing me comfort it can literally kill me, I’m Supergirl and your still protecting me, I love you so much”

As quick as it started their first fight was over as Lena turned in Kara’s arms and kissed her, it was tentative at first but both were hungry for the kiss after a long day apart and the heightened emotions of their argument. The kiss deepened and the hands that were once on Lena’s back had started to move, one was now firmly in her hair, suddenly set free from clip that had kept it up. The other was now under Lena’s shirt on her waist training up her side to her tattoo. The thumb like last night was on her abdomen and showed no sign of moving, it traced from the underside of Lena’s breast over her lace bra, to her nipple which instantly stiffened, lazily swiping from side to side. Lena pressed slightly forward whiles pulling Kara’s hips towards her, their lower half now flush against each other, her breast now firmly in Kara’s hand. Kara was now kissing along Lena’s jaw and she cautiously explored Lena’s breast with tiny little squeezes, reaching her pulse point and nipping it with her teeth not enough to leave a mark but enough to elicit a moan from Lena. Lena had moved her hand to Kara’s ass and gave it a squeeze and she wiggled her leg in between Kara’s and was moving her hips to create friction both for her and Kara. As the sensation started to wash over Kara’s she stiffened, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder and moving bother her hands back to Lena’s waist. Lena was annoyed at herself for pushing Kara, and saddened by the lost of intimate touch, she was already missing the heat that was now receding and her muscles were relaxing. Kara steadied herself it took all of her control to back away from Lena, she wanted her to touch her so badly but was frightened of losing control, she raised her eyes to Lena’s biting her lip, the soft expression on Lena’s face would have made her melt if it wasn’t for the tiniest hint of pain in her eyes. “I’m sorry Lee; I didn’t mean to, um, it’s not the right time to, we haven’t talked about ....... her ramblings were cut off by a very warm kiss. “It’s ok cuddles and kisses are enough” a small chased kiss punctuated the statement. All Kara could think was that was not enough, there was never going to be enough when it came to Lena.

As if suddenly remembering why they were in the lab in the first place Lena explained that Sam was Reign which is why she couldn’t hurt her, she was keeping her contained and working with Sam to try and separate her from Reign, that same knew nothing about what was happening and she was very scared, she didn’t want to hurt Ruby or anyone else. Lena also explained that she needed Kara to take several cases to the DEO for win to look at and Alex to test using Kara’s blood, in her efforts to make Kryptonite she also made a version that they could use to dampen without hurting Kara for training, and she had made a magenta one that she was hoping Winn could use in the tech he created to make Kryptonite less dangerous for Kara. There were also some failed attempts that she wasn’t sure what the effects would be but she didn’t think that they were useful. All the formulas were stored in Lena’s mind she hadn’t written any of it down so no one could steal it and the chest with the super powered Kryptonite for Reign could only be opened by her, she wanted Kara to be the second failsafe so they could only unlock it together but she would not take the risk that Kara could be hurt, she suggested Alex. Kara sighed, that was a lot of information and a lot of it was interlaced with science speak about molecules and light distribution, using inverse radiation signatures and magenta light to disperse Kryptonite. Of course she understood it all but it was more of a report than Lena’s normal excited science talk. “I know you got all that what’s with the Puppy dog eyes” Lena had stopped explaining and noticed Kara’s expression. Kara gave her a hug, “it’s nothing yes I understood it all but that was like a DEO report not as much fun as when you didn’t know I understood, I miss the passion and excitement” Lena Laughed for a moment, “we can talk fun science another time, but I can tell you there is nothing I am More passionate about than keeping you safe.” She gave a double eye brow raise then a wiggle, that was new, and it made Kara’s stomach dance a little.

Lena pointed at 6 containers and opened the door to the Lab, as she was walking out into the lab to check on Sam she heard a container fall, spinning around she could see Kara carrying 5 containers and one was on the floor, open with several green glowing rocks at her feet, Kara had swayed a little but didn’t seem in pain. “Supergirl be careful”, Lena was scrambling to get the rocks back in led containment, “would it kill you to make two trips.” When all were contained Lena checked the number on the case, “at least they were failed attempts not something worse are you ok?” Kara had a glint in her eye and a wicked grin she was stood above Lena and could see clear down her shirt. The lacy bra was barely containing Lena’s Breasts and she could see the freckle on the top, the sight was very pleasing and she didn’t know why she had been so reserved in her looking. Realising Kara was blatantly staring down her shirt Lena blushed, as the soft skin on her breasts turned slightly pink Kara let out a small growl. Lena stood and nodded towards the cube; Kara walked over and placed the containers on the table. Lena clicked a switch and the cube became translucent and she could see Sam asleep on a bed. There was a pinch in Kara’s chest as she looked at Sam so fragile and tired, wires and lines going into her, whatever they were doing was taking its toll on her friend’s body.

Lena had secured all six cases together and made a small loop knowing that Kara would catty them all in one go. She nodded to the door, and Kara grabbed the cases following Lena. Kara noted that to get out of the Lab was as difficult as to get in, and Lena was disabling and relabeling security features as she went. “Do I want to know what would happen if someone managed to get you to open the doors?” Lena just shook her head and kept moving. Once back in Lena’s office Kara checked her phone it was nearly 4am, she still had to write the report drop off all the containers at the DEO and she knew Alex would want a verbal debrief. She sent a quick message into the DEO group chat:  
SG – DEO Finished at Lena’s have a lot to tell you, all hands on deck asap.  
TW-DEO on it like sonic be there in 30  
JJ – DEO just patrolling as you were indisposed be at the DEO in 10, and change that back to WS Mr Shoott.  
AD-DEO just popped out for food be back in 20  
SG-DEO Potstickers????  
AD-DEO make that 30

Lena was staying with Sam at the Lab, but said Kara could call if she wanted, and that she should bring Alex and Winn over when they were caught up. She gave Kara a kiss and went to move away, Kara’s hands were on her hips stopping her moving and was kissing her fiercely, much more aggressive and possessive than ever before, Lena was concerned with this behaviour but couldn’t say she didn’t like it, her heart beat was giving her away so there was no point in trying. After a few moments more Kara pulled away and reluctantly left through the balcony door with the containers. Flying into the DEO placing the canisters on the round table in command central she hoped on to one of the computers. She speed typed the entire report only stopping once to blow lightly on the smoking key board. She sent the report to all normal agents and then sat in the chair spinning slowly.

John was the first to arrive as expected, he was reading the report already, then Winn arrived he was yawning and carrying a variety of coffee cups. Kara snagged a spiced Latte and sat back on the chair. A familiar heartbeat came into focus, Kara’s eyes widened and she was gone, “I hate it, and love it when she does that” Winn mused trying to focus on the report. Kara was back with Alex and the food, Alex was slightly shocked at the snatch and grab from her car but this wasn’t completely unheard of Kara must be hungry. “can I eat while you guys catch up I skipped dinner” John, Winn and Alex grabbed a plate of food each before Kara got started. She ate her way through 3 boxes of potstickers, and 3 large Pizza before she showed any signs of slowing then started on the sticky buns. Alex rolled her eyes those were for breakfast she would need to do another food run. Kara’s report literally held nothing back, the experiments Lena had been running, Sam/Reign the Kryptonite, the different experiments, and there were notations from Kara to Winn about various possibilities of suit modification and combining magenta Kryptonite into the fabric on a molecular level. Alex knew that Kara was super smart and her understanding of science etc was way beyond anything earth had but she had never shared this with people, she was always so reserved and cautious about giving things away to early in earths evaluation. Then she saw it, Kara had been exposed to some of the experimental Kryptonite. Then she read about super Kryptonite Alex heart picked up, it was literally pounding out of her chest.

Kara’s head snapped around, there were worried expressions from everyone at the table, John was worried about someone reading Lena’s mind and getting the formula and suggested wiping the memory from Lena. Kara had told his that this was unnecessary and that it would just mean she would end up doing all the work again because when Lena had something she wanted to achieve she would do it, a thousand times. John suggested wiping all Supergirl related Memories and Kara almost lost it. Alex calmed the situation, and then Winn started, “she wants me to experiment with her rocks to see the effects, I assume she means in simulation not using you or Sam as guinea pigs, I mean what is she doing to same these experiments sound hella harsh Kar” Kara glared at Winn, “she is trying to save her friend from becoming a monster and is doing nothing that Sam has not agreed to and asked for, Lena is not the enemy here” Alex was getting more and more concerned, by the way Kara was acting, she wanted to tread very softly with her concern, “she’s made super kryptonite, that can kill instantly, what if your accidentally exposed or Kal, or if Lex or Lillian get hold of it, we can’t run the risk of a alien hating crazed Luther getting hold of something that dangerous” Kara saw read, as did everyone else, it literally flashed through her eyes. She is not like them Alex, I thought you understood that, I thought you liked her, I thought you trusted her, she has proven herself over and over why can’t you just leave her alone!!!” Alex moved towards Kara, but stopped when she saw the look on her face, “she asked for you to be the safe guard you know, because she trusts you, she hasn’t judged you stop judging her” with that Kara was gone.

Winn tracked her for a while she was flying high in the air around the city out to liberty island and back her normal patrol route, a little faster than normal but just her normal route. “she is cooling off I think” Winn said as she started to slow Alex breathed a sigh of relief “I am going to give her some space and talk to her in a while, Winn check the container that she was exposed to, I have a horrible feeling of Daja vu.” Winn set to work locating the canister and went to the lab to conduct tests, checking it against known samples of synthetic Keyptonite they have and the sample of silver, blue and green from the Daxamite ship. The tests on the rocks would take a few hours and Winn wanted to ensure that he combined all the signatures together and tested them as a whole as the report said all the rocks spilt on the floor. The test should be ready by lunch so Winn set alerts and went to a bunk room to get a few hours of sleep; Kara’s notes would take some thinking about before he tackled his next assignment.

Kara stopped at her apartment to change before work, she listened, still no heartbeat, she knew where Lena was but couldn’t get to her without destroying half the building. She flew over to Catco for the meeting, she sat through the meeting mostly bored not really interested in what was going on, she was thinking about being in the vault with Lena, she tasted so good, her skin was so soft, her breast was perfect, she didn’t want to stop why did she do that, Lena was hers. She could have had it all, but she stopped. Kara snapped back into the meeting her core throbbing, her stomach clenched, she could faintly taste blood where she had bitten her lip to hard. James was snapping his fingers in front of her face. How rude, she thought about snapping them off for a moment but shrugged and looked up. “Meetings over Kara, not that you were present anyway, listening out for trouble? Looks like it was a late night, anyway here is your assignment; snapper seemed most annoyed that you couldn’t even be bothered to collect it. Meeting was shorter no one knew what Lena had wanted to say so we skipped her part, guess she is fed up with playing at editor in chief” he chuckled to himself. “What did you mean by that? Lena is busy, she has two companies to run you know” James, carried on talking not really paying attention to what Kara had said, “Well she is a Luther after all I am sure there are many more important things for her to be doing, and well she didn’t really have a clue what she was doing here so it’s no loss really, as I said there was no need for a change in management” James really should have read the room, Kara was in no mood for this. “James Olsen, are you kidding me right now! Did her rejection of your advances really bruise your ego that much, since Lena has been working here sales have gone up, subscriptions have increased by 15% the advertising revenue has increased the profit margin by 2.6%. She runs billion dollar companies and could do your job in her sleep. She is Lena not a Luther and quite frankly after saving the city and possibly the world you would think she has earned some respect, but no, you self centred misogynistic male ego was hurt because she would rather date me than you. You shekel yourself to the latest most powerful player to make yourself feel important or worthy of greatness, get off your ass and prove yourself for once and stop tearing others down” James stood gaping mouthed at Kara, he had no idea what to say or where that come from, before he could say anything Kara was on her way out of the office.

James picked up his phone and messaged Alex  
James – Alex: something’s wrong with Kara  
Alex-James: We know Winn is on it, is she with you?  
James – Alex: She just stormed out after ranting at me about Lena, there dating?  
Alex-James: Not important right now James

Win was awoken by Alex shouting for him, she needed a location on Kara now. He moved from the bunk it was nearly time to be getting up the tests would be finished soon. He stretched and wandered out to the command centre and plopped himself at the computer, the tests were done, and Kara was on her way. “Incoming, we have a winner folks, high on synthetic red K” Alex turned in time to see Kara land, her face was like thunder, what the hell had James Olsen said. Winn pinged a general alert for everyone to stay out of control and he slowly moved out of the chair to head to safety. Kara was muttering about James and pacing, not quite super speed but fast enough. Alex approached very slowly, “hey Kar, I’m sorry about earlier I finished the report the specs on Lena’s security look amazing maybe she could improve ours a little for us, and I would be more than happy to be a second on her vault, not that it’s necessary with the security but if it helps I am happy to do it.” Kara was slowing down and was calming too, but Alex was nervous and scared of her, why was Alex scared of her. Alex reached out for Kara, but flinched when Kara moved her hands out to hug her, a pained look shot across Kara’s face and she backed up. “it’s ok Kar, I can help you have been infected by red K, we are just being cautious, I have some of the antidote in the lab, I can help if you just come with me” Kara hovered above the ground, there was no Red K only green rocks. “it doesn’t have to be red Kar, the signature is the same let me help you” Kara’s head had whipped around she noticed two things, John approaching from her side, and a heartbeat appearing out of thin air. “zhao” Kara smiled and vanished faster than John could track, the ear piece on the floor below.

“Winn, what the hell is Zhao, she’s gone and we can’t track her where is she going?” Typing furiously Winn linked with the database in the fortress and typed in Zhao, when he seen what was on the screen he said “I don’t think you want to know Alex” she walked over to the screen and read, Zhao – romantic love, erotic love, sexual attraction Lust. “We have to get to Lena”


	14. chapter 14 desire and disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what heppens when red K lowers inhibitions?

Chapter 14 desire and disappointment

Alex had made a plan, her and Maggie would go into the office and deal with Kara while the team waited to take her in, she didn’t want to see whatever was going to be happening in there but there was no way she would allow Kara to be more embarrassed than she was going to be. They still had some red K antidote in bullet form with some mild Kryptonite casing to ensure delivery, Maggie was an amazing shot she knew between them they could subdue Kara without harming her too much. The doctor was on standby to get them out after the red k was gone. It would take 20 mins for it all to be sorted she just hoped Kara would not do any damage in that time that she couldn’t take back.

It was the first time Lena had left the Lab, her shoulders were tight from stress and she was mad that her experiments had not yet come up with a answer for Sam, she hated seeing her in so much pain and Reign was getting stronger she had to increase the solution, which meant Sam was now asleep. Lena was composing a text as she entered her office hoping to gain some comfort from a bubbly blond, she could always make her feel better. No sooner had the door closed, there were hands on her hips she was moved across the office and pinned to the wall by Kara, the surprise melted and a bright smile came across Lena’s face. The hands gripping her hips were a little firmer than normal and would most likely leave a bruise but Lena didn’t care, Kara murmured “Kehp”, looking into Lena’s eyes she had moved a hand to pin Lena’s right arm next to her head. “Uldif” Lena assumed this was Kryptahniuo, she would need to learn this language if Kara was going to be talking to her in it. Kara was Kissing her and she lost her trail of thought, the kiss was needy and passionate Lena quickly became dizzy and in need of oxygen. Kara’s hand had slid to her neck and she was squeezing a little as she turned Lena’s head to kiss down her jaw line to her pulse point under her ear, there was a small sharp bite and tingles of pain and pleasure ripped through Lena’s body, “Dhaikh” she whispered as she licked and nipped at her ear lobe before resuming her kisses down her neck. Kara has slid her hand down and ripped open Lena’s shirt swiftly uncovering the Tattoo and kissing it. Her other hand had trailed from Lena’s throat cupping her breast kneading it “Zehdh, zhaol” she nipped the underside of Lena’s breast, Lena lent her head back and moaned, pulling back slightly Kara looked at Lena, her eyes were almost Black, she grabbed Lena’s thigh and pulled it around her waist “dhoia” and crashed a needy kiss to Lena’s lips. Forcing Lena further up the wall Kara had grabbed her other thigh and positioned it around her hip. Her head was buried in Lena’s chest nibbling and kissing the soft flesh escaping from her bra and was pushing her hips into Lena, their hips collided “rrahdhuhs” Karas hand had moved from her breast and circled under Lena’s ass slowly tracing the line of her panties around in between Lena’s legs, Kara felt the Wetness on the outside of the panties as she stroked, a low growl emanated from her “zhao”, Lena shudder and moaned into the side of Kara’s neck.

The door burst open and Maggie and Alex came through the door, there were 4 shots fired and Kara had lost her grip on Lena and slumped to the floor. Alex rushed to Kara, to check on her sister, while Maggie rushed over to a very shocked, very red, and extremely breathless Lena. There were fingerprints on her neck, bite marks and all manner of bruising starting to appear. “Little Luther, its ok I got you” Maggie said as she was covering Lena and smoothing down her skirt, how Lena had remained on her feet was a mystery to Maggie, she would have landed on her ass. Lena snapped back into her body glaring at Maggie “how is it ok you, you shot her!” Lena’s eyes were wild she could see green embers, “with Kryptonite are you out of your fucking mind” Alex and Maggie stared open mouthed at Lena, they had never heard her curse before or shout, she was to controlled for this. Kneeling next to Kara, Lena’s eyes filling with tears, Kara opened her mouth to speak broken words gasping out of her “Dhoia, Lena, Zehdh, Uldif, voi” and with that Kara’s eyes closed. Alex signalled the team and a gurney was brought in and 6 men lifted Kara up. Alex gave instructions and said she would follow on. She turned to Lena, and said Maggie would stay with her, asked if she needed a medic, and said she was going to go to help Supergirl she would call soon. Hardly anything that Alex had said registered with Lena, Maggie had wrapped her arm around Lena helping her up to sit on the couch offering her a bottle of water. After taking a drink Lena excused herself to tidy up and went to the bathroom attached to her office 10 minutes later she returned, Make up flawless, hair in a pony tail, and fresh cloths on hiding all but the finger marks on her neck and Jaw, although they were barely visible under the makeup.

Lena looked at Maggie her jaw set, “ok take me to the DEO I’m ready to go” Maggie patted the couch and told Lena that if she wanted to go she would take her but they needed to talk first she had promised Alex and she was not going to go against her now, she was always very volatile when Kara was hurt. Lena let out a small huff and rolled her eyes, muttering that she wouldn’t be hurt if they hadn’t shot her but sat on the couch next to Maggie. Maggie explained that Lena was not the first person to have created Kryptonite, that Maxwell Lord had created Red Kryptonite, and that it had affected Supergirl mentally not physically and that she was still embarrassed and hated herself for what she had done under the influence of it. That somehow one of the test rocks Lena had made had the same signature as the red K and had been affecting Kara since the exposure in her lab. She went on to explain how it removes all inhabitations from Kara and lets all the deep dark thoughts that she normally doesn’t allow in to come to the surface, and that with all she has been through there is a lot in there that Kara doesn’t express, that she doesn’t have control over it, or her powers but is like a back seat driver not able to stop what is happening. Maggie continued to say that it wasn’t Kara that the actions and words were not her, and she would never want to hurt Lena.

Lena had listened, having heard something similar from Sam she was not shocked but the last statement had stung deeply and her shoulders slumped and her head bowed with the fresh sting of tear behind her eyes. Maggie pulled Lena in for a hug, “oh Little Luther whatever she said or did she didn’t mean it, she tore James a new one, had a go at John win and Alex but at least this time she didn’t hurt anyone, she hasn’t hurt you has she, I don’t think Little Danvers could take that” Maggie thought back to the expression on Kara’s face when she realised she had broken Alex arm last year, how that beautiful face crumpled in so much pain and she had flung her arms over her face as she cried so sorry fully, she had barely left Alex side the hole time she was in plaster. She still winced every time Alex moved her arm and registered any pain. Maggie recounted the story she was mulling over to Lena, “you see this is why Alex wanted me to talk to you first, Kara loves you even more than Alex I don’t know what she would do if she realises she has hurt you” A tear escaped Lena’s eye and rolled down her cheek. “Maggie I have no idea what she said she wasn’t speaking English, and I am not hurt Physically anyway, the bruises are all of a amorous nature, it, it’s just that Kryptonians done desire physical intimacy unless they are truly in love, the thought that Kara didn’t mean what we just shared hurts a little but I will get over it.” Realisation flashed over Maggie’s face, obviously she was not blind to what had been happening when they had come in, but she guessed that Kara had maybe come on a bit strong and hadn’t waited for permission not that Lena thought Kara didn’t want her. Maggie couldn’t help the small chuckle that came from her lips. “dam Luther you are a terrible lesbian mess, Kara does desire you, she is afraid she will hurt you, and she doesn’t want to, but she does want you, how can you not see that” “but you said” she was cut off by Maggie’s hug, Little Luther I thought she got to fresh with you, maybe hurt you or said something very un Kara, I didn’t want you to think Kara would ever say or do anything to hurt you not that she didn’t want you, I thought that was plainly obvious with the looks, Lena is so beautiful and the touching Lena is so soft, and the hugs Lena is so good she gives the best hugs, and the longing stares like she is looking at food and the.....” before Maggie could continue making fun of Lena she punched her on the arm. “dam Little Luther that’s quite a right cross u got there” Maggie was rubbing her arm and smiling. Then the alarms went off in Lena’s office. A quick glance at Maggie explaining it was Reign and she had to go, handing her a card with a number, “call me as soon as she wakes up” Lena was gone.

Kara awoke as normal on a bed in the med bay with a sun lamp on her, as her eyes flittered open everything from the past day filtered through her mind and the tears fell. She hadn’t noticed Alex at the side of the bed, but as her sister slid onto the bed and pulled her in for a tight hug Kara froze. She wanted the hug and the closeness but her sister was afraid of her and she didn’t want to do anything that would push her further away, she didn’t move, her eye brows scrunched and the crinkle was very visible. Alex rubbed her thumb over the crinkle and tried to smooth it out, “you know Kara it’s easier to hug you when you allow that Kryptonian steel to bend just a little” Alex eyes were soft and concerned as she looked at her broken little sister “I’m sorry I shot you, again” Kara’s eyes were wide, “no Ales, I’m, I’m sorry, you don’t have to be so Close, I, I am ok, I know I scared you, and your, well scared of me, and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or, distressed in anyway, I didn’t mean to hurt you before you know that right, I never want to hurt you, oh Rao maybe Lena should make another cube and lock me away, just let me out where there is a real emergency so I don’t, hurt and terrify people” Alex gave her sister a tight squeeze, “no one is locking up my little sister, I am not afraid of you Kara I was afraid for you, for this, the after math of what happens when you’re on red K, you blame yourself and punish yourself, your the sweetest, kindest most loving person I know and there isn’t a person who knows you that can’t see that” there were tears in Alex, eyes they were burning with sincerity and sorrow as they gazed at Kara, who finally bent a little to hug her back.

“Is John mad? Is Winn ok? Oh no James” Kara’s eyes were again wide with Horror, Alex chuckled and explained, Winn was fine and he wanted to talk about her ideas for the suit when she was better he was fan girling over Kara’s brilliance. Kara rolled her eyes and frowned. John was not mad at all and on reflection he realises that suggestions were a little intrusive and radical, she had also spoken to James and that he had told her what Kara had said to him, that he was outraged by your insinuation but that he understands you were not in full control, smiling she suggested giving him some time. “Pah Little Danvers, it was about time someone told him, the guy can be so full of himself some times. I’m more interested in how you’re doing than James’s fragile ego, Lena wants an update.” Maggie said as she moved from the door, she had been watching a little while but didn’t want to interrupt. As she finished speaking she held on tight to Alex and Kara as for the second time that night the girl of steel shattered. Maggie, stroked Kara’s back as she sobbed into Alex shoulder, ramblings punctuated by hiccups and sobs and wipes of the nose, she was a mess. Maggie suggested that Alex go get some food so she could talk to Kara, although initially reticent about this Kara nodded. Alex left leaving the two women sat on the bed in silence.

Once she was sure that Alex was gone Maggie took Kara’s hand and started to talk Kara through the discussion with Lena, with massive emphasis on the fact that Lena was worried about her and wanted to see her, that she was not upset or hurt and that she just wanted to see her to make sure she was ok, she even told her that Lena has cursed. Kara chuckled for a moment “wow she must have been really mad, she almost never curses and normally only when drunk, but you don’t understand Maggie, I almost, I nearly, and I didn’t ask permission, and I could have, if you hadn’t shot me, I would have hurt her more, I wasn’t careful enough I know I have hurt her” Maggie assured Kara that she was not hurt, that a few bruises and bite marks were no worse than anyone else after that kind of activity, and that Lena was most defiantly not offended or upset by her actions, more that they had been interrupted by you getting shot, which I think she is going to make Alex and I pay for indefinitely. Maggie had assured her that if Lena had not wanted the affection she would have said so, she would have stopped her. “like she could have stopped me, you have no idea what I wanted to do, what I would have done if you had not come in, how can I ever look at her again how can she ever forgive me” Kara was sobbing again. Holding on to her and rubbing her back, Maggie said softly “Kara, you would have stopped, you love Lena and you wouldn’t hurt her, I believe in you and so does she, just so you know I think all of us knew what you were thinking and what you wanted, and I can tell you little Danvers You got game, and Lena wants to play” Kara was bright red, and gave Maggie a tiny punch on the arm, “you can’t just be nice can you always have to embarrass me” “you need to go see your girl Little Danvers, Little Luther needs you”

Kara Listens intently, no Heartbeat, her eyes drop, “she is in the lab” Maggie hands her the card, “call her she needs to see you’re ok.” Kara looks down and embarrassed whispers “can you tell her I’m ok I need to go home and change, I smell like frustration” Maggie can’t hold in her laugh, Supergirl takes off in a flash and a very confused Alex enters the meds Bay. “What the hell Maggie, you were supposed to help” Maggie had a wicked look on her eye; she has gone for a cold shower. Alex face crumpled and Maggie laughed harder. After her shower Kara flew to LCorp, she saw the penthouse balcony door open wide on the way she knew Lena wasn’t there, and the balcony was open at LCorp to, she could hear Lena’s heartbeat, she moved closer, but when she caught site of the ugly purple marks on Lena, she couldn’t go any further, she had hurt her more than she realised. She flew away so fast there was a little sonic boom as she broke the sound barrier. Lena’s head snapped around and caught the faintest sight of a trail in the cloud. Her heart dropped, Kara had left her again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has been full of remorse since acting on her red k impulses. Lena has been in pieces thinking she regretted it, and Alex is going to be the one to play cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am working on a seasonal one shot at the moment its not that i dont love this story i do very much so but i wanted to do something christmassy.
> 
> i hope you enjoy, i have had it beta read so there will be fewer mistakes :)

Chapter 15 do or die

Maggie’s phone rang and Little Luther appeared on the screen, “what’s up Little Luther, didn’t think you and Little Danvers would be done so soon” there was a brief pause and what sounded like a sob over the phone, Maggie sat up instantly, jostling a sleeping Alex in her arms. Alex brown eyes fluttered open and she looked at Maggie, instantly alert at the concern on her girlfriends face. “Lena what is wrong, what happened?” the softness in Maggie’s voice and the use of her first name combined illicited another sob. Alex mouthed “is Kara ok?” to Maggie as the concerned expression seemed to spread to her face too. Maggie’s eyes opened wide and she simultaneously shook her head and shrugged not knowing what had happened. “She didn’t even come in, she arrived and then left me, and by the sound of it as quickly as she could” Lena’s voice was broken, previous discussions with Lena about their childhood and coming out Maggie had ,had with the CEO had been enlightening, Lena was so hard because of Lillian’s specific brand of torture, allowing small amounts of hope in with little gestures that she was being accepted and then pushing her away, leaving her alone with only the memory of unbelievably cruel remarks. “Building resolve and creating a strong woman is difficult” Lillian had told her, “until you realise what is needed this will continue” Lena looked at this as a small kindness, she finally had understood. Lena had always wanted to be loved and accepted into her new home, the only one who did that was Lex, but the small child kept holding on to hope that the others would too, and it was this hope that was allowing Lillian in, and these words had been what Lena affectionately calls her mother’s most loving act. Lena wasn’t learning the lesson and after years Lillian had finally taken pity on her and given her the answer. She never hoped Lillian would approve of her or accept her again; this lesson had been the start of Lena’s many walls to the whole of the world. 

Maggie knew how hard Lena took it every time that Kara was gone, in mind or in body and that it hit a very raw and exposed nerve in Lena. Since the walls had failed because of Kara, they had slowly come down with the super friend, every rejection was accompanied by a stab of pain in her eyes that Maggie knew ran deep. “What exactly happened?” Lena explained that after Maggie had called to tell her Kara was awake, that she was having a shower and then coming over as there had been a mild Reign related explosion and that she had Kryptonite residue on her, she had gone up to her office to shower and dispose of her clothes so as to not hurt Kara. Entering her office she had stripped off her dress on the way to her bathroom, the words trailed off, both Maggie and Lena had realised what happened. Kara had seen her, after she had taken off the dress, the bruises. Maggie looked at Alex and the recognition hit they were about to have a distraught Kryptonian descend upon them any moment. Maggie stood “I’ll be right there Lena” Alex smiled, “divide and conquer Sawyer, I am glad Lena has you, Sanvers is the best team on the planet” Maggie was on her way out the door, only pausing to say “I love you Danvers” before she was headed to Lena.

Kara had hit the stratosphere before she let out the scream that had been building in her chest. She knew that there was only one person that would be able to hear her up there and after the first time when he came rushing to her, he had promised that he wouldn’t do it again unless she specifically called for him. This was Kara’s place to be raw, looking at Rao, screaming into space, letting go of all her control, he had interrupted her the first time after Astra had died and he respected her need for a place for her own, the fortress had never felt like that but here, not under Rao’s light but in his comforting presence she was safe and free from all restraint. Kara didn’t realise she had been up there so long until she flew back towards the city and her phone blew up. 30 missed calls and 8 messages, Kara looked at the missed calls, 15 from Lena, 8 from Alex 2 from Kal 3 from Maggie and 2 from Win. There was a jolt in her heart, they were worried about her and Lena must be frantic by now, but her guilt couldn’t allow her to call her back, she looked at the messages.  
Leelu-Kara: Please come back I need to see you are not hurt  
Leelu-Kara: this is not fair Kara you know I am unable to follow when you run from me like that.  
Leelu- Kara: fine. I will be in my lab; at least there I am wanted.  
Something in the last text from Lena, almost broke Kara again, why would Lena think she wasn’t wanted. She wanted her so badly but she hadn’t been careful and she had hurt her, she had bruised her, all without her permission. Did Lena not see that she wanted her so much that she was terrified of losing her and that after she had scared her by being a brutish alien Kara couldn’t stand the thought that she would lose her, or worse harm her by accident. Again it was almost enough to make her go to Lena, but she couldn’t she was scared, nothing scared her more.  
Kal-Kara: if you need me I am here, El Myarah.  
Maggie-Kara: you promised to talk to her Little Danvers, Lena deserves better...  
Ouch thought Kara that one stung.  
Alex-Kara: Maggie is gone just you and me, come talk to me.  
Alex-Kara: where the hell are you?, Winn can’t find you, let me know your ok  
Alex-Kara: I can’t leave Ruby, she is asleep if you don’t get your caped ass here now, I will send John to find you, or Kal, I will, you don’t get to go off grid for a hour without telling someone where you are or that you’re ok, not after the Red K, not after we had to shoot you again, not since Reign almost killed you, I can’t stand it Kara, I need to know your safe, this is not acceptable. Please come home.  
Reading the last message Kara flew towards Alex apartment as fast as she could, Alex was clearly worried and to threaten her with Kal she knew she was going to be in for a long night. Alex was madder than expected as was Maggie, they took it in turns lecturing her once maggie had returned from visiting Lena and after a excruciatingly long time eventually they calmed and comforted Kara, who was now again broken, for a super she was extremely fragile today.

It had been three days, every time Lena had woken up at home or in her office, there had been breakfast, Coffee and a note. Every time she had immerged from the lab to go to her office, there was food, flowers and a note. Each note apologising for an action or a bruise, one had an explanation of Kryptonian apologies, that only when there was enough proof of remorse for the unacceptable behaviour and enough penance paid could a verbal apology be attempted. Each note was killing Lena, she kept thinking back over the actions that caused the bruises and each time she did her heart had fluttered a little less, her wonderful memory tainted by Kara’s regret. She had tried being a little quicker, out of bed, or back to her office and a couple of times she had heard the sound of the air departing her office or penthouse with Kara. She needed to see her more since Winn had helped her decipher the words that Kara had spoke, he was happy to help but a few of the words had him stuttering with embarrassment especially Zhaol and Zhao, Lena had a image of wins face and chuckled. Alex and Her had been working in the lab trying to create a kryptonite like substance that could help isolate and reverse the Kryptonian cells in Sam’s blood to reverse whatever transformation was happening and return her to being human. Alex was amazing Lena was realising, her knowledge of alien physiology and micro biology had helped give Lena the idea in the first place but the experimental Kryptonites were just not working. Lena was frustrated and she needed to calm her nerves, seeing Kara always helped but that wasn’t going to happen. Alex had noticed the look on Lena’s face and pulled her in for a hug.

Once the hug was broken, Alex spoke “Kara is going to kill me, but I can’t let this go on any longer, she is distraught and you’re in pain, and it makes no sense. Stupid Kryptonian customs, she has everything timed, she knows how long she has from the start of your heartbeat at the third door to the time it takes you to get to the office, she listens and if your heart rate increases she calculated how it effects your time. She is too smart sometimes, but so dumb. I have something for you if you want to see her, before she is ready to you know get over herself, and realise what she is doing now is worse than what she did under the influence.” Lena looked at Alex, she was doing something that might hurt Kara to protect her, she had no idea that Alex cared that much about her, she was genuinely touched, she smiled for the first time in day and a genuine smile. Alex went to the back and pulled out a small box, she explained that Maggie had told her about her talk with Lena, and that she was actually quite an evil genius, she told me you let your Luther out to play, and you were so much more menacing than your brother ever had been, she was glad you were on our side Alex chuckled, “when she told me what you had thought of, even though you dismissed it, I had to admit it was indeed brilliance on a super scale, so I had Winn make this for you” she said handing her the box. Lena’s eyes widened, Alex was handing her something that she considered more dangerous than anything Lex had made, and he almost killed Kal, she really did trust her. Examining the box she raised her eyes to Alex, they were full of thanks and shining with held back tears. “You may need to be a little Luther to get her to stay, she fears losing you, hold it together and make it believable and you will get her to listen” Alex finished with a little hug. A very quiet shaky voice came from Lena “if she leaves again it will break me, it will, there will be no coming back from it Alex, I can’t live like this again” Alex held her tighter for a moment and let her own tear fall.

Lena Clipped the small metal belt buckle style device to the sash on her dress and pressed the button Lena was now covered in a small field much like the cube Reign was in according to Alex he had used Lena’s specs for the cube and some prototype he had been working on for a miniature shield to create the personal lead dampening field. This would indeed allow Lena to sneak up on an unsuspecting super, Lena realised why immediately this was so dangerous she wouldn’t feel the Kryptonite until it was out of the shield, she wouldn’t hear her heart, the footsteps, and she wouldn’t see anything but lead. Lena made a mental note that after this the device must be destroyed along with all reference to it, it was indeed more sinister than anything Lex had made. She shook her head she was not like them, and now even Alex believed it. She made her way up to her office, holding a finger to her mouth as Jess saw her, she wrote on a piece of paper, don’t speak to me I am not here, no one is to know I am in my office and I am not to be disturbed under any circumstances do you understand. Jess nodded and gave her boss a nod.

Inside her office, she paced about still shielded with lead, she practiced her speech to get Kara to stay, it would hurt her, but it was the best option. Alex had been right. She was approaching something far more terrifying than the board, the press, even her mother. She was about to face the woman she loved with an ultimatum that if it went badly would mean she was lost, gone forever, judging by just how sinister the Luther in her was she had no idea what losing Lena would mean, what would Miss Luther become without the softer Lena side. She shuddered briefly at the thought it was time, do or die. Lena pressed the button and the shield blinked off, second later Kara flew through the open balcony over to the couch, placing items on the table. Lena coughed lightly and waited for Kara to turn. As she turned a look of horror flashed in Kara’s eyes, and she was met by the CEO board room Death stare, Lena was stood tall and ridged, jaw tight, chin up, glaring towards, Kara looking down through her lower lashes, how did she do that look down at people taller, it was so intimidating. The small glass vase in her hand smashed and Kara was glancing from Lena to the door and back clearly trying to decide if she should flee. “Are you kidding me right now Kara, is being in a Luther’s presence, my presence, so abhorrent to you that the mere sight of me has you wanting to fly out the door, did my error with the Kryptonite finally tip the balance and make me as bad as my brother, making you do such distasteful things, have you finally realised that a Luther and a Super cannot be? You know what, fine, leave the way you came in, if you no longer want to be here I don’t want you here, but know this, if you go... the doors will be forever locked, I will not longer require your protection or presence in my life, you in any form will no longer be given access to any LCorp or personal holding, it will be like we never met, I relinquish you from your promises, do you understand me.” The CEO voice was calm, cool, direct and unwavering. There had been no softening of the eyes, no tweak of the eyebrow, and barely even an acceleration of her heart.

Kara felt each blow, She thought Kara blamed her for the exposure, when it was her clumsy fault, she thought Kara thought of her as a Luther, that Kara wanted to leave her, and then the final blow, telling Kara that this was it, if she moved she would never be allowed back, she would lose Lena forever and not be allowed to even keep her safe not even from afar. Kara looked at the floor, “I’m sorry, I am here, and I am not going anywhere” her voice was small and shaky. “follow me Kara” there was still no softening to the CEO voice, Kara nodded and followed behind Lena, she opened the door to the private, bathroom, closet area and gestured for Kara to enter. Kara slipped passed into the room, Lena Closed and locked the door, taking a moment to calm herself, Luther had done her job, it was Lena’s turn, she knew doing this, being this exposed would mean it would hurt so much more, she would be utterly broken beyond repair, but Kara had to see the truth. Before turning Lena spoke, “ people have always shied away from me Kara, I have been let down and abandoned by everyone who I ever cared about and who were supposed to care about me. I was pulled in close and tossed away so many times I have lost count, always someone wanting something from me, and worst of all Lillian used this to break me as a child. I never thought anything could hurt me more than being unloved, discarded and left until now.”

Lena turned around, allowing her dress to drop to the floor leaving her in just her bra and Panties. Fading yellowed bruises covering her body. “I’m so .........” Kara was cut off by Lena. “No Kara it’s your turn to listen”  
Pointing to the hand prints on her waist, “you gave me these when you said I was yours, which I am” there was a slight waver to her voice.  
Pointing to her wrist she said “this is when you said forever, and I am yours forever, if you want me” her voice cracked, and she closed her eyes briefly making herself pull it together.  
“This when you asked permission to kiss me” tilting her jaw to show the mark on her neck Kara was taking in each bruise and mark, but she saw a flicker in Lena’s eyes a softening.

Moving her bra to show the bite mark under her breast “this when you said you were home, and asked to make love to me” A slight smile, Kara was confused by what she was looking at, hearing and seeing, the different images and words made no sense, had Kara missed something wasn’t Lena telling her that what she had done was worse than leaving her, which she realised is what she had done again, the first and second most painful things in Lena’s life.

Rubbing her hand over the print on her thigh with eyes closed “this when you called me beautiful.” A very small smile threatened the corner of Lena’s lips.

Moving her pants down slightly to show her bruised hips, “these when you said I was sacred” there was a small blush to Lena’s cheek and her heart rate had accelerated. 

Stroking the other thigh where there was a hand print “this is my favourite because it was where you said you loved me, and desired me”

“The last thing you said was 5 words that meant so much; beautiful Lena, home forever, safe” at this point Lena slipped to her knees, the last of her Luther resolve leaving her “we can go back to kisses and cuddles, we can go back to friends if you want to, but please stop trying to take back the happiest moments in my life, stop trying to explain away and apologising for making me feel the most loved and adored I have ever felt, you may not feel that you were gentile or kind, but for me you gave me all the care and love I could have asked for and more. You may regret your actions but please don’t destroy my memory, and please stop pushing me away” Tears were now falling from Lena’s eyes she was completely spent all the anger gone, just raw and vulnerable.

Kara couldn’t believe that she thought that this was love and adoration, she wanted to show her that she wanted her, to make love to her, show her just how sacred she really was to Kara, but what happened was lustful and wild and had hurt her, a sudden realisation hit Kara like a bolt in her chest. Alex and Maggie had tried to tell her that people perceive things differently based on their experiences and that Lena and her had very different experiences growing up, they didn’t explain no matter how much she pouted. She understood now though Lena had never been loved, never been treated with warmth and kindness, she had been adopted by the Luther’s, the cruellest type of family. She had always been treated as less, unloved, scolded and hurt by everyone who was ever supposed to care for her, as ashamed of her behaviour as Kara was, for Lena with all her history and heart ache this had been love. Her own tears were now falling as she slumped to the floor, wrapping her arms around Lena and rocking her. “I love you Leelu, you are my world, my home I want to hold you, and love you, and show you how much I want you, and I do, I have never wanted anything or anyone so much in my life and it terrifies me, I want to make love with you, to be with you in every way, please don’t think that I don’t desire you, I would die if I ever hurt you, it is too much of a risk and I stop myself, I have tried to deny it, to stop wanting you, I don’t think I can. I have all the strength in the world but not enough to stop me wanting and needing you”

Kara cupped Lena’s face in her hands and brought her face up to look in her eyes, “Leelu, I love you, for all my intelligence I can be so stupid sometimes, I have been concentrating so much on my fear I may physically hurt you that I have done something much worse, I have caused you this pain, she let her hand slip gently to rest on Lena’s heart. I wish I could take it away, but if you will let me I will try every day from now till forever trying to replace this hurt with all the love you deserve” She leaned her forehead to Lena’s the next thing Kara knew Lena had wrapped herself around her like a Koala. “you better mean that Kara, I can’t do this again” Kara floated up to the ceiling in the closet and snuggled into Lena, Laying kisses on her forehead, “with all my heart, Zehdah Uldif, El Myarah” Lena looked up and smiled, “your my home to, Kara, forever” she leant forward and gave her a sweet kiss.


	16. Tentative exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the distance after the Red K, Lena and Kara are slowly coming back together and then there is a bomb at the stadium and Kara almost comes apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all i am back, sorry for those that have been waiting for a new chapter, i am following several uncompleted stories too and i am not a fan of the waiting lol although i do get a little flurry of excitment when i get a new notification of a update.
> 
> i hope the notification you get for this story give you a little flutter.

Chapter 16 tentative exploration.

It wouldn’t be fair to say the last week had been easy, after the discussion in the bathroom, they had shared a few Kisses, but Lena’s heart lurched every time Kara Left, she didn’t want to be needy but every time she worried she would not be back. Of course Lena had been continuing her work with Alex, Kara had helped out a few times but with the Kryptonite it was difficult. The main difference was that when she emerged from the lab, instead of notes left with offerings there was Kara. She made sure that every possible moment they could be together they were, breakfasts were now brought to the bedroom and Lena enjoyed breakfast in bed and Kara would wrap her up in hugs while she ate and would stay until she fell asleep. It wasn’t until last night that Kara had actually slid in beside Lena, although Lena had requested her to each night, Kara had said that she needed to patrol or Lena needed to sleep, each refusal was met with sad eyes. However last night the request had been met with a blush, lowered head and a small smile, before a nod. They had changed and got ready for bed and Kara had slid in beside her. Lena sighed with contentment at the feeling of Kara being in her bed again and was hoping that this would be the end of Kara’s distance.

Kara felt confident that she would be able to lay in bed with Lena, and control herself she had spent all week practicing the 11th Vetue, meditating, praying to Rao. Jahghah, for control and restraint, it wasn’t doing a lot for her desire but she was hoping that it would help her control her strength and offer up help when needed to restrain herself from hurting Lena. She wanted to be able to touch her, worship her, show her what she meant to her. Although she felt that there was no way that Lena would be able to reciprocate the most intimate actions, Kara would be able to show her she loved her. She would be able to control herself enough to give her what she deserved and needed, the touch of a someone who loved her above all else. Kara, had toyed with the Idea of Red sun lamps or Kryptonite, but with so many attempts on Lena’s life and the alien threats, and her mother and Reign there was never going to be a safe time to be weak, she would not risk Lena being unprotected. Maybe one of Lena’s Kryptonite experiments would one day give a answer to her powers but until then she wouldn’t risk Lena.

When settled into the bed Kara looked over to Lena who was absentmindedly rubbing her neck. “Leelu, let me, um can I, I think I can help with that if, um if you would like?” Lena had needed no time at all to realize what Kara was offering her, and that it would mean that Kara was going to touch her, they had shared some hugs, and kisses, familiar routine gestures, but there had been not other physical contact. True to her word Lena had not pushed Kara at all and was happy with the love that she was being given. It was so much more than she was used to and more that any Luther could truly expect so she was content. However, she couldn’t help but want a little more, maybe this is what finally drove Lex mad, always wanting that little bit more, Luther’s had to be on top, had to have it all, in Lex’s case it was more power, strength, speed more than him. For Lena it was the thing that she hadn’t had since she was 4, more love. She had guarded herself, built walls and never needed any love until Kara, and now all she wanted was more of it. Maybe just like her brother she would be driven mad by a super too. “You don’t have to Kara, it’s okay, I am just a little stiff” Kara stiffened a little at the comment, Lena still seemed to think that she didn’t want her, she sped out of the room and returned before Lena even had time to register her movement.

A towel was placed on the bed on the spot she vacated and Kara was stood at the foot of the bed with a bottle in her hand. She mustered all the confidence of a super hero and said “please take off your shirt and lay on the towel” the words were clear, there was no stuttering and the confidence was assured, however the bright red face somehow detracted from this, Lena, let out a small giggle at seeing a bright red Kara, trying to be so confident. She briefly thought about the bruises, they were all gone, it would be safe she hoped. She seductively moved to the foot of the bed, crawling towards Kara, a smile of her lips and an eyebrow rose. Finally pushing herself up to face Kara, she gave her a small chased kiss, “trying to get me out of my clothes Miss Danvers?” Kara was now stuttering, and if possible had darkened a shade or two. “on..only... um... if..um.... only if.....your well.....okay .. with that.... if it’s okay....um I wouldn’t want to” Lena took pity on Kara and popped a finger to her lips. “I was kidding, sweetie, that would be lovely” Feeling a little guilty for teasing but loving the way her words had affected Kara, Lena turned before removing her top and lay on the towel face down.

Kara places some of the oil on her hands and warmed it before very carefully rubbing it into Lena’s skin she moved herself to be straddling Lena on her thighs and began massaging the skin. She worked her way up her back and to her shoulders and neck, needing and softly rolling the muscles under her hands, feeling every tiny contraction of Lena’s muscles as they slowly relaxed under her touch. Her hands had followed her shoulder blades around to her ribs, running her thumb over the familiar skin with raised ink. The oil was shimmering on her back and making her soft pale skin shine in the moonlight. Kara could feel the familiar clenching of her lower abdomen and the warmth in her core. Lena was so beautiful, she couldn’t help herself and slowly leaned forward pressing delicate kisses to Lena’s neck, and over her shoulders, there was a soft moan escaping Lena’s lips. She continued to lay soft kisses over Lena’s bare skin, as her hands slowly traced the curves of Lena’s body. As more moans escaped, Kara could feel her own arousal growing and hoped that it would not be noticeable to Lena. Concerned that the wetness growing in her panties would be detectable on Lena’s legs she shifted positions, Lena grumbled a little at the loss of contact, but Kara, was now laying next to her facing her, stroking her back and leaning in with a kiss to Lena’s temple, then down her jaw, until meeting her lips. Lena shifted her position to be laying on her side to kiss Kara back, after the kiss stopped Lena realized that so had Kara’s hand and Lena opened her eyes. Kara’s eyes were blown completely; she was literally staring at Lena’s bare breasts.

Kara was pretty sure her brain had completely short circuited, she had opened her eyes and glanced over Lena, her chest was bare and she could see not only how soft and perfect her milky skin was, but the perfect curve of her breast, the tightened skin around her erect nipple, a lovely shade of pink, just begging for Kara to lavish it in Kisses and gentile touches. Kara was mesmerized and the world had come to a complete stop, she wasn’t sure how long she was staring, but Lena’s heart had begun to speed up, Kara tore her gaze away from the majestic sight before her and looked into Lena’s eyes which were glistening slightly. “you can touch me if you would like too” the words were soft and unsure and Lena was wearing a pink tinge on her cheeks. Kara moved her hand, faltering slightly before she traced a finger over Lena’s collar bone, and down her sternum to the centre of her chest. She watched her own finger until it came to a stop before checking again by looking at Lena’s face, her eyes were closed. Lena, had closed her eyes, as the movement had begun warmth radiating onto her skin, the flesh being stroked so softly but at the same time, burning slightly leaving a tingling sensation behind it. Bringing to life each tiny cell in Lena’s body, she felt like she was being engulfed in a hazy blanket. When the movement stopped she opened her eyes to see Kara, beseechingly staring at her face, looking for permission, a sign to continue or to stop. Lena had smiled and shifted her position slightly to lay on her back exposing more of her skin to Kara, she whispered “please” so low that unless it was Supergirl in her bed no one would have herd her.

That was all the encouragement Kara had needed to allow her to explore she caressed, kissed stroked, every inch of exposed skin, Lena was moaning almost consistently and Kara loved watching the goosebumps rise and fall in every contact she made with Lena’s striking skin. She loved the small curve of Lena’s belly it wasn’t like Kara’s all muscle it was soft and feminine and amazing, Kara loved the curves on Lena’s body, all of them. Kara honestly thought that there was nothing that she had ever seen in the entire Galaxy that was more perfect, more beautiful that Lena. Kara was now leaning over Lena kissing her, Lena’s hands were wandering up Kara’s back under her top, scratching at the skin and feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. She slid her hand around and felt her muscles in Kara’s abdomen, so many toned bumps under her fingers she took hold of the shirt Kara was wearing and gave a little tug. Kara did a mental check on her control and nodded. Lena let out a small gasp and the t shirt hit the floor. Kara was a goddess, toned and muscled, her tanned skin was luminescent and her perky and modest breasts looked so smooth, Lena held out her hand to stroke them.

Lena had managed to get Kara to submit to a position change, she knew that if Kara hadn’t been happy she would have been easily able to stop her. She spent her time giving Kara the same dedicated attention as she had been given by Kara, although there was a significant amount of arousal that she was fighting she didn’t want to push her. Kara had pulled Lena into her arms, the moment her hand traced the angled muscle that ran from her hips into her shorts, although the movement had been quick it had not hurt. Kara gave a brief shake of her head and began kissing Lena, placing her leg against Lena core. She moved one hand to her hip and slowly started moving Lena against her. Lena had caught on very quickly, and began rotating and grinding her hips into Kara’s Leg. Her own knee was between Kara’s leg but she wasn’t making any movements, Lena was moaning, Kara moved down her neck and was alternating, small bites, kisses, licks, freeze breath and flicking her tongue over each of Lena’s breasts. The sensations were driving Lena wild. She could feel the heat building in her body, radiating out from her core, down her legs to her toes, up over her stomach and chest. Her muscles ached and tingles pulsated and relaxed alternating causing ripples and waves reaching out all over her body. She was moaning and moving faster, she hadn’t noticed her leg slip forward; she was so close, so close, as her leg connected with Kara’s core she could feel the arousal that had been collecting, thinking briefly how wet Kara was, how much Kara wanted her was the tipping point, Lena’s muscles tightened, the waves of pleasure so intense that she wasn’t sure her body could take them, she screamed Kara’s name, gasping for breath, Kara had wrapped both arms around her and eased her down and her body collapsed, peppering her head with kisses. Lena had been shifted and Kara was holding her from behind wrapped into her in their normal starting position. “was that, okay?” Kara’s voice was soft and unsure. Lena smiled and very breathlessly whispered, “Perfect”

When Lena awoke the next morning she was half naked and wrapped around a half naked Kryptonian hovering about the bed. Last night’s activity playing through her mind, she knew Kara was scared of more intimate things, and although it was like teenage exploration, Lena had found the experience better than she ever thought possible. It was sweet that Kara had kept the experience PG13, she looked at her bed for a moment and decided it was going to be worth it. She slowly moved and took Kara’s ear lobe in her teeth giving a little bite and said “50 points to Gryffindor” Kara’s eyes shot open, and they once again fell from the sky breaking the bed in two. Lena was laughing hard as she landed on Kara, who was wearing an embarrassed, confused and admiring look. “thank you professor, I will double my efforts, can’t let the house down now can I, I’ll try for 100 next time” Lena choked a little surprised at the quick come back, and the promise of being able to do that again and flushed beautifully, which received a smile from beneath her bright enough to rival the sun in the sky. Lena cursed to herself, when she wanted to be this stuttering wonder could really rival her own talent for quick comebacks and hints of the embarrassing, she had to remind herself again of just how brilliant Kara was when she wasn’t hiding it.

They shared breakfast and got ready for the day, Lena had already contacted Jess to order a new bed to be delivered today at any cost. Lena wanted to talk to Kara about last night but she was due to meet Alex in the lab. Kara was beaming when she returned from the shower, after kissing Lena she smiled “I can’t believe you made a Harry potter reference, I can’t believe I broke your bed, but it’s your entire fault you know” she had circled behind Lena wrapping her arms around her stomach and placing her head on her shoulder. Lena looked at her and raised an eyebrow, with a half a smile. “I only float when I am with you, you fill my heart with love and I can’t stay grounded” Lena thought her heart was going to explode at the words she had just heard. And for the first time in what felt like months, Lena had hope, a Luther and a Super together, it was all she wanted.

The day in the lab was frustrating, Alex and Lena headed up to the office to take a break, as normal there was food waiting and since the discussion in the closet so was Kara. They were only half way through eating and there was a emergency call, Kara and Alex were both needed. Lena was left in the office, she knew it wasn’t Reign as Sam was still in the lab and the other world killers were not a problem at the moment. Lena anxiously watched the news, it was a bomb scare, when she saw Kara being helped to the car by Alex her heart stalled, she called up Alex number on her cell and waited. “Lena hey, she is alive she is okay, she is hurt I am taking her to the DEO do you want to meet us there?” Lena could hear the gasps and moans from Kara coming from the phone. “how is she hurt she can’t be effected by a bomb” Alex realized that she was going to have to Tell Lena the truth although Kara didn’t want to worry her. “there was Kryptonite and other items from Krypton, she had to burn through the floor for me to get rid of the bomb, she is reacting differently than before, I need to get her to the DEO and under some lamps” “Alex I am sending co-ordinates bring her here now” Lena’s voice was demanding and this was not a request, she was clearly scared but the DEO was the best place for her. “I need to get her medical attention and to the sun lamps Lena I am not going to risk her, meet us there” Kara could be heard again, crying out in pain, calling for Lena, Lena’s heart was breaking she couldn’t lose her, she had better equipment and she knew it. “Alex this is not a negotiation I am closer and I have enough doctors and equipment her to treat her 10 times over you bring her here now, I am not going to tell you again” Kara’s shaky voice came over the phone and Lena could her telling Alex to take her to Lena, she needed Lena, there was a string of profanities and what sounded like a handbrake turn before the line went dead.

The SUV pulled up 5 minutes later and Lena was waiting, she had a door propped open and Alex had no idea where they were, some kind of secret entrance, to another secret Lab, Lena clearly had more secrets than the Clinton’s. Alex and Lena were both trying to help Kara out of the car, they made it a few feet before Kara fell to her knees screaming, and it looked like her body was coming apart, like she was literally splitting in two. The shaking stopped and Lena and Alex grabbed her again leading her into a lab, there was a large room in the middle with only a small window in the door that was open. The lab door swung shut behind them and the bang made Kara cry out again. Heading to the open door Alex could see a bed and a chair in there but nothing else. There were several others, meds areas, and computers around the room but they were alone. “Help me with the suit Alex” they stripped Kara of the super girl suit Kara on the bed and closed the chamber.


	17. Chapter 17 For love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has solar flared, she is healed but powerless. they find more of the black rock and Kara makes a discovery, Reign is defeated and kara's request shows just how selfless Lena is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone hope your still enjoying the story I am getting close to where there is a end for this one i have said before, but there is very little left on my list of prompts although we are getting to my fav ones so i am hoping you will like it.

Chapter 17 for love

Lena was rushing over to the computer and starting diagnostics, Alex was pacing about and trying to work out what to do, had she made a mistake there were no doctors, no sunlamps nothing what if Kara died because she didn’t follow protocol. She picked up the suit and herd a clink, she was staring at a small chunk of the strange black statue that had burned Kara, it had a faint violet glow, “Lena, we need to destroy this, get it away from her or something” Lena looked at the small offering and pressed a button, looking back at the screen. “Lena for god sake what are you doing? I told you we need to get rid of this, we need to help her!” the door burst open and 6 people in lab coats entered the room, looking up Lena smiled “James, please take that from Agent Danvers, Priority 1 screening and using protocol green, Lab 36. Anna, Please can you set up in bay 2, I want Agent Danvers checked and cleaned up, Jess, please re arrange my meetings and schedule for tomorrow, cancel everything that can’t be moved to Monday, Adrian, please fire up the satellites and reline for exposure when I give the word. Dr Ross, Dr Henderson please come and take a look at the readings, you need to be ready if she needs any medical assistance. This isn’t a drill People move!!!”. Lena sounded calm, CEO calm, in charge and gave orders to the team like they had been practicing this for months. Alex was confused and being ushered away by a woman, Anna she thought she remembered her being called.

There was a rush of movement all over the lab screens came to life, people busied themselves. The only one that was gone was the man that took the rock. Alex was mesmerized, they were as efficient at the DEO and Lena was clearly in charge. She was walking over with a tablet in hand and a few pairs of goggles. “Alex you will need to put these on before I give the order okay.” Alex was completely dumbfounded, she was not used to taking a back seat, especially not with Kara, and this was very unsettling. “I will explain everything later, and I am hoping to discuss you running the lab with me when you need it, but right now I need to save her, put on the goggles.” Adrian sat waiting at a computer, he had finished typing away and then he received the algorithm from LL@LCorp, he imputed it into the computer and gave the thumbs up. Surveying the room before putting on her own goggles Lena gave the order. The room was suddenly bright then dark oscillating, getting brighter with each turn, then there was darkness. Lena removed the goggles and walked over to the chamber while scanning the Pad. She looked though the small window to see Kara sat looking at her with a brilliant smile, “Jess, can I have the comfy cloths please” she hurried over with a small bag and Lena touched her hand to the door and the door opened. Alex was already up and moving across the Lab, she got to the door to see Kara, completely awake and healed. Lena gave her the sweats and the hoody, Kara recognized from her home.

The doctors showed Kara to a meds bay and started a variety of tests and examinations. While Alex and Lena talked. Lena had apologized for being so abrupt and explained that the rock was being tested for all its properties and being completely scanned in a room that is as far away from the lab as possible with a significant amount of anti kryptonite protocols to avoid any theft, or exposure risk. That the doctors were able to scan Kara and assess any medical need and they would have a report shortly. In addition she explained the chamber that Kara had been in. After seeing the sunlamps and the length of time they took to heal Kara, she had devised the room to flood with actual sun radiation beamed in directly using LCorp satellites. They were able to redirect the rays, the algorithm and diagnostics, balanced the level in Kara’s cells with the amount of radiation she could take without any harm, and each oscillation of the rays gave her more strength of radiation or length of exposure as the cells recharged. It was more effective and quicker than artificial sun lamps and had all the properties of the sun not just the UV rays. She also spoke briefly about making the lab an LCorp/DEO safe Lab for when Kara needed help or others in Alex’s team, which they could bring in more people if needed, although she wanted them vetted. She was also happy to have Alex run the lab, once she knew how things worked, that maybe they could work together. When she was finished Alex pulled Lena into a hug, she was overwhelmed and grateful that Lena had gone to so much trouble to create this for Kara. As much as the DEO did to keep her up and about mostly things were cheap and convenient they worked ok but were not for Kara’s comfort. Alex tried to get it all into the hug, probably hugging Lena longer and harder than she would have in the past.

Somewhere in the distance there was a buzzer, Alex had let go of Lena and looked around, Lena had wiped a tear from her face, and started to walk over to the doctors. Alex and Jess arrived at Kara’s bedside moments later, Jess with Pizza and Potsticker’s . The food was handed to Kara and she was gratefully eating, Lena received a debrief and dismissed everyone with thanks, told them to call it a night. Everyone had left and both Alex and Lena crashed into Kara, one either side, both with tears falling from their eyes and massive smiles on their faces. Kara actually let out a little cry as they collided with her, both women steeped back and looked at Kara concerned. “I guess I solar flared, that actually hurt” Kara was smiling and shrugging. Lena was very confused, Kara was fine and her Cells were 100% full, her body was in tip top condition and all her vitals were perfect but she was hurt, and what the hell was a solar flare. It was Alex’s turn to explain it would appear that the doctors didn’t know everything, although Kara’s batteries were full she had no spark and essentially needed a jump, that only a release of adrenaline would call back her powers. Lena was pinching her nose with her eyes closed and started rubbing her neck with the other hand.

After eating, rest was decided as the best course of action and Kara agreed to go home to Lena’s place, no one wanted Kara alone after being solar flared. On the drive back Kara couldn’t help but think about the possibilities that her current condition opened up, she would be completely safe to be with Lena and they could enjoy the couple of days together, there was nothing she could do until her powers came back so it wasn’t like she was choosing to weaken herself. She was feeling more and more desire to be with Lena, she was sure that it was clouding her judgement, what if there was the change like with Kal and she would need Lena, she would end up hurting her and this was not acceptable. Maybe since Lena had made the sun chamber, she could come up with a dampener that she would instantly recover from. She had been contemplating so many things that Kara was completely oblivious to Lena talking to her. Eventually Lena reached out and squeezed Kara’s hand.

“Are you sure you are feeling alright? You haven’t said a word since we got in the car, and if you think any harder that crinkle is going to become a permanent fixture” Lena was playful yet concerned she was smiling but it didn’t reach her eyes and her brow was elevated but a much higher arch than normal. Kara smiled back; they had arrived at Lena’s and were now on the way to the penthouse. Once inside Lena broached the subject of the night before and what had happened between them. She was looking at Kara’s face to see any sign of regret or remorse but there wasn’t any, the only emotion that she could see was flash of desire when they were discussing a few of the more intimate details. Kara took a deep breath “I really want to be with you Lena, and right now without my powers I can, I won’t hurt you and it will be safe for you. I am scared that when my powers come back I won’t be able to be with you anymore and you will be upset. I mostly think I can make love, um too you without hurting you at all, provided I am in control, but I don’t fully trust myself not to hurt you, but you can’t be with me like that unless I have Flared or if we can find a way to remove my powers, um not permanently but something that doesn’t need recovering from in case, red lamps and Kryptonite weaken me too much and if there was a threat against you I wouldn’t be able to save you or the city.”

Lena is thinking about what Kara is saying, trying to move past the sudden throbbing in her core that has been present since Kara said she wanted her too, and the other information that was shared. Last night had been sensual and sweet but she wanted Kara, so much and she was just offering her what she wanted but telling her it was not going to last unless she did something, what was it, at this point she was envying the Kryptonian ability to have no desires, she needed to think, she needed to work through this, she knew that once with Kara would never be enough, and how would once be enough for her, unless she didn’t think that she was her one. “so you think that you could be happy with just the once? You don’t think that there would be any change?” Lena looked a little crest fallen, “Leelu, I know you are the one, there is no thinking about it, I've never wanted anyone ever, then there was you and I can barely think straight at times when I look at you, I want you so much that I am struggling to stop myself, because if I get the need and we have nothing to keep you safe I will hurt you and I don’t want to, I would never want to” Kara was desperately trying to explain and convey the concerns and show her that she wants her and it was all too hard and she, crumpled. Lena had never been so happy and so sad at the same time, Kara loved her and wanted her but would deny herself out of fear.

Lean took Kara by the hand and lead her to the bedroom, “sometimes a little pain is nice Kara, I trust you and know that you wouldn’t hurt me, and I know that you can control yourself but it is okay if there is a little pain” Kara was arguing about pain being okay and she was trying to assure Lena that unless it was 100% safe she wouldn’t risk her and that if things changed she would sit in the training room at the DEO during flares. After confirming that Kara trusted her, she had Kara join her in bed. She started simple, she placed a kiss to Kara’s lips and as the kiss deepened she tangled her hand in Kara’s hair giving a small pull, just enough to hurt a little but not too much, she used the hair to deepen the kiss with her tongue. Kara moaned. She kissed along Kara’s jaw to her ear, and bit her earlobe just enough to hurt, before soothing it with her tongue. Kara moaned louder. Trailing kisses down the pulse point in her neck before biting the flesh, a little harder, which earned a gasp before blowing the reddened and wet skin to sooth it? Kara moaned and muttered “LeeLu”. Lena leaned back on the bed pulling Kara on top of her, she used her leg to cause friction on her core, while kissing her, the moans were escaping Kara’s mouth. When suddenly sharp nails were clawing down Kara’s back desperate and needy pulling her closer. “OH my RAO LEEENA” Kara arched her back and shouted out at the same time her heat vision scorched the wall. Kara closed her eyes and moved off Lena, she hadn’t found release and was now incredibly aroused and her powers were back, she flopped back onto the bed with a small huff. Lena had a devilish glint to her eye when Kara looked over “hmm a jump start and I didn’t even have to throw myself down an elevator shaft, take that James. I said Pain could be nice, she winked” Kara rolled her eyes “Leelu your killing me” Lena smiled and winked before raising her eye brow with a small smirk, “sometimes my Luther genes just shine through”

Kara was panting, she was finally getting the arousal through nips and bruises that Lena had explained when she was talking about the incident in the office, but Lena was not getting the pain she could cause by accident. Kara took Lena’s fingers in her hand and made a fist being very careful not to hurt her. She was very red and stuttering a lot. She wasn’t sure she could do this it was very private and embarrassing; eventually she managed to get it out. “when women make love there are muscles they can’t control, (she squeezed and released Lena’s fingers) a little pressure says pleasure (she squeezed just enough to hurt) too much pressure is pain, uncontrolled can be shattered bones” Lena’s eyes were wide, as it was dawning on her what Kara was trying to say “letting go, I could do so much damage to you Leelu damage I couldn’t kiss away or take back, damage that means that I could lose you forever” Lena finally understood, she pulled Kara to her and held her in her arms. “Kal doesn’t have this problem, but all I can think about is broken ribs, skulls, fingers it really ruins the fantasy” Lena was already contemplating options, she agreed that Kara couldn’t be without her powers, she wouldn’t used Kryptonite ever, she could maybe look into the red sun lamps, but she wanted all of Kara not held back and weakened. Her Phone was beeping incessantly so she looked at the emails. The Black rock was the answer, Alex was back in the Office at LCorp, She had been surprised when they had flown in, when asking how her powers were back so soon, Kara blushed and Lena winked, Alex face contorted and she made gagging noises.

The first attempt to get the black rock failed, Mon-El had been too hesitant and it had been used almost creating another world killer, Reign was up to 70% strength on the Kryptonite and it wasn’t holding well they thought that they were out of options, Lena had used the last sample from the black statue to programme the satellites to search for another sample of the black rock, Lena found the rock, on an asteroid. It was a fair distance from earth futher than any rocket could reach Kara said she would borrow Johns ship and retrieve it, it was decided Mon-El would go as with his ring he could keep Kara safe. Lena had everything ready she just needed the rock, Alex was going to stay with Lena and some other agents guarding Reign. Kara kissed Lena goodbye before leaving to collect the rock using John’s space ship, there was no contact possible so they just had to hope that there would be something to come back too. 

Alex and Lena were Panic stricken they estimated maybe a few hours and they couldn’t contain Reign any longer, it had been 3 days since Kara left and longer since they had seen Sam. Reign had broken free and almost like a miracle Kara arrived with Mon-El. Kara gave Lena the rock and she prepared the serum for Sam, and they had finally managed to overpower her and separate them. A quick trip to the lab to heal Kara’s wounds and then everyone was in the car. It was a quiet drive to the DEO Lena was with Sam holding her friend close, Alex was driving, Kara was silent in the front of the car.

Once everything was done, ruby was reunited with Sam, they were sleeping snuggled together in the meds bay. Kara and Alex found themselves in a briefing room, Lena pulled in tight to Kara, Alex and Maggie the same. Hesitantly Kara cleared her throat trying and failing to speak several times, drawing concerned looks from the other three women in the room. “Hey little Danvers we did good, everyone is okay, whatever you have to say your safe here were family, El Myarah right” Maggie was generally the first to speak up not because she knew best, but because she had less patience and was braver Kara thought. 

Kara started to explain that the statue was from a time on Krypton where they worshiped many gods, and that this was was the god of creation, that the rock was Haronell and that it was a creation rock, it held power within it that gave life and could create energy. Confused the other women looked at Kara how she knew this now when she hadn’t known it before leaving. “were there aliens on the asteroid Kara?” Alex asked Kara nodded briefly “Leelu can you make more of the rock, there are people who need it and gave us a little to help save earth.” Everyone was hesitant, there was no desire to have more of that around the effect it had on Kara was horrifying. Kara explained that when they had landed on the asteroid it wasn’t what they expected, it was a self contained floating city that was powered by haronell and that the power supply was only enough to keep basic functions, that the shield was not powerful enough and people were sick, that the children were sick and they didn’t have enough power to work in labs and solve the problems, that they were all living basic lives just trying to stay alive.

“who are these people sweetie” Lena asked tentatively, thinking that she already knew the answer. “please Leelu, it’s for my Mum, Argo my home, it’s up there, this is the power supply that keeps everyone alive, and they don’t have much, I can’t stand the thought of losing them again, my people, my culture, my home is still there” Kara was crying, Lena pulled her in tight. Her heart was breaking, Kara could go home, be normal, marry have children, be with her family, leave her, but no matter how much this hurt, Lena couldn’t say no. She knew what it was like to lose so much, and would give anything to have her mother back just for a day. Kara’s wish, her perfect reality she was pulled away from by Alex, everything she ever wanted, and Lena could give it to her. Alex and Maggie could see the pain on Lena’s face the heart breaking, beneath her chest. “Sweetie, I will start working on it first thing, lets save your home”


	18. Argo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argo has been discovered, with all the selfless people in the family straight talking is needed will Kara leave it all behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure of my ability to write the dynamic miss Sawyer but i hope at the least i have done her some justice.

Chapter 18 Argo?

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as the magnitude of Kara’s revelation was sinking in to all the women, before anyone had the courage to break the silence there was a series of very loud alarms. Alex and Kara both jumped up and headed out, uncharacteristically Maggie didn’t move she was just looking at Lena across the table. Maggie noted several things, Lena no longer looked broken, she was holding her CEO mask firmly in place and if she hadn’t seen the woman break moments before she would never have been able to tell, she was also a million miles away not focusing on anything specific staring blankly, Maggie thought that she could hear the gears moving in Lena’s mind she was working on the current issue. Lena was contemplating the best way to recreate the haronell, she had all the scans she needed in the lab, and there was a small amount of the original left but how was she going to test that it had the same powers as the original in synthetic form. With the Kryptonite she wasn’t able to test it sufficiently until she had Sam but she wasn’t willing to test it on Kara, she would need some blood or an object to power. She wasn’t going to send Kara to a place where she could get sick and die with a synthetic rock that might not work. Loosing Kara was going to be bad enough, but knowing that she could die up there, Lena couldn’t survive that, the thought that somewhere out there Kara would be alive and happy was the only thing stopping her from coming apart at the seams.

Kara had popped her head in and explained that there was a rogue alien and she and Alex were going out with a team, she asked Maggie to take Lena home and promised to meet her there when she was done. Maggie encouraged Lena to go with her and both women left the DEO, in the car on the way to Lena’s penthouse Maggie made one quick stop to get some wine. She decided that this was going to be a wine conversation and wanted to be prepared, they hadn’t spoke all the way up to the penthouse, Lena opened the door and waved Maggie in. “can I offer you a drink or something to eat Maggie?” Lena was not as distant but still very composed. Waving the bottle of wine at Lena, Maggie smiled. Lena grabbed two glasses and headed to the couch. “ok so, I know that Alex is going to be all selfless and accepting on the outside, those Danvers girls are all for the good of everyone else and all, and well you have a amazing heart Lena, so I am guessing you are already working on the haronell in your mind, but for fuck sake it’s just us now, you can be upset” Maggie’s tone wasn’t exactly harsh but the outburst had come from nowhere. A small gasp escaped Lena’s lips Maggie rarely used her name, before she looked at Maggie. “I’m fine Maggie” the smile didn’t reach her eyes, she looked sad and resigned. Maggie grabbed her and held her impossibly close, Lena stiffened but quickly melted into the familiar hug, her shoulders dropped. “I got you, it’s ok, I know how much this hurts, I got you little Luther”

Lena allowed herself a few moments of weakness and cried into Maggie’s shoulder. Since meeting Kara she had been the best version of herself, so strong and determined but at the same time so week and fragile, the second part of that was still something Lena was trying to accept and integrate. “I am never going to be enough for her now, knowing she can go home and be with her family, and have a normal life, she will leave. The worst thing is that even though I know. I will never truly recover from her leaving me, I want her to be happy more than anything, I am a Luther, I will survive. I will continue, knowing she is happy and alive even if she isn’t here with me, well that’s more than I deserve really, I should be grateful that I had any time with her, a Luther and a Super were never destined to be together, I was just fooling myself” Maggie grabbed Lena by the shoulders and held the woman in front of her so she could look her in the eyes. “Lena, Kara has never seen you as a Luther, and none of us do, you deserve to be happy, after all you have gone through, you have the right to feel upset by this. For a genius you are unbelievably dumb, Kara loves you, you are her home, if you keep up with this and push her away you are not going to be the only one hurting.” Maggie Pulled Lena back for another embrace and whispered in her ear. “her stupid sense of responsibility will make it all too easy for you to send her away, don’t do this to her, or you, be honest little Luther and keep hold of your girl”.

Maggie was driving home after Lena had finally finished sobbing and they talked it out, Maggie knew Lena wouldn’t stand in Kara’s way but she hoped Little Luther would at least be honest with little Danvers about how much she would miss her and not actively push her away. How was she in this position, she was not known for heart to hearts but something about that scary CEO mask breaking and the vulnerability of little Luther pulled at her heart, Little Danvers had Alex. Lena had no one, well Maggie thought she does now. Maggie had reached the apartment and poured a drink, she was only home for about five minutes before a very tired looking Alex arrived. “Agent Danvers, welcome home” Maggie plastered on her best sultry smile and headed to Alex drink in hand. Alex didn’t say a word merely grabbed Maggie and kissed her fiercely, she pulled her legs up around her waist and turning had slammed her into the wall. Not breaking the kiss, Alex pressed every inch of herself into Maggie who had dropped the glass and was now tugging at her girlfriends back understanding the need to be close. One of Alex's hand ran up from her thigh under Maggie's shirt and around to her shoulder pulling her in closer, Maggie moaned lightly. Without a word Alex had turned and started walking towards the Kitchen placing Maggie on the breakfast table.

Alex leaned back and pulled off Maggie's shirt and unhooked her bra removing all the offending clothes, she managed to shrug herself out of her jacket and tore open her shirt before shrugging it onto the floor, Maggie unclasped the bra and removed it just before Alex pushed them back together feeling their skin touch. Heat was radiating form every point of contact, Maggie's nipples became hard in the excitement and were lightly trailing over Alex’s skin. Alex's hands were on her trousers waist band pulling and tugging until the offending clasps had been set free. Still maintaining the demanding kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting as she pulled the trousers down over her waist and free of her ass which Alex squeezed hard before setting her back down. The kiss was broken, leaving Maggie panting as Alex kissed down her neck before biting hard on her shoulder, licking her tongue over the red mark before moving down to remove the trousers and panties completely. Maggie didn’t have time to catch her breath no sooner than the clothes were removed than Alex caught her in another kiss at the same time entering her with 2 fingers, as passionate as the kissing was Maggie was not quite ready for the intrusion and there was a mixture of pain and shock as she was stretched to accommodate Alex. Alex was thrusting hard and rhythmically, Maggie’s body started to catch up and provide some much needed lubrication to the intense friction making the interaction easier. Alex continued to thrust into Maggie curling her fingers into her front wall and using her thumb to find her clit. Alex stretched Maggie again with a third finger elliciting a deep moan from Maggie, this encouraged Alex to increase the pace, breaking the kiss to stare into Maggie's eyes. Maggie was starting to feel completely possessed by Alex, although this was uncharacteristically bold and aggressive for her girlfriend. Maggie understood where it was coming from and although she wasn’t normally in this position, she surrendered. The sight of Maggie surrendering to her made Alex eyes widen and darken. She dipped her head kissing down Maggie's neck and capturing her nipple in her mouth, holding it in place with her teeth she started to flick with her tongue. Continuing the rhythm of her fingers inside her girlfriend with the speed of the flicks. “oh, don’t stop” Maggie cried and Alex moved her attention down, sitting at the stool and repositioning Maggie, her leg was now over Alex's shoulder and she was moving her fingers deeper and faster into her core, she captured her clit as she had with her nipple moments before stopping with the teeth just on the side of pain she knew Maggie liked. Alex was panting as she was flicking across Maggie’s clit, and pounding into her girlfriend with long fast deep strokes of her fingers. “say your mine” Alex murmured into Maggie’s core, “Fuck Yes, Alex I am YOURSSSSS” Maggie was screaming into the ceiling as her body tensed and pulsated against Alex fingers, she shuddered as Alex continued the pace, not slowing, not changing the depth or pace of her tongue. Maggie felt as if she was going to vibrate off the table as a second, third and fourth orgasm hit. Alex slowly removed her fingers from Maggie, and wrapped around her holding her while she finished riding the wave, entirely spent.

When Maggie’s breathing evened out Alex lifted her from the table and carried her into the bed room. Collapsing onto the bed, with her head on Maggie’s chest Alex began to cry. Maggie pulled her in close using her free arm to slowly scratch Alex scalp while running her fingers through her hair. “I got you baby, I am here, I got you” Maggie continued chanting over and over until Alex eventually relaxed into Maggie and stopped crying. “I am sorry babe, I didn’t mean to be so rough, I just needed to know you were here and were mine. I am scared Mag’s what will I do without my little sister?” Maggie had been expecting this from the moment Alex walked in. She had been expecting the grief sex too although not quite like that, she knew Alex would be hurting but this wasn’t like when Kara was hurt, or when she nearly died fighting Reign, this was Kara choosing to leave. “I didn’t want a little sister when she got here, I resented her, told her so, said she was the worst thing that ever happened to me, but she isn’t Mag’s I can’t go back to not having Kara, as much as I protect her and help her and my life, has, well, kind of always revolved around that she gives me so much more than I ever give her. She is my strength, my optimism, my hope, you are my love, my happiness my future, she makes me believe I deserve it, and brings me home safe to you, she protects me too” Alex voice was desperate and needy, she wanted to convey that she loved Maggie, and that her anguish over Kara wasn’t detracting from that but Kara was integral to Alex.

Maggie continued to stroke Alex and softly moved her chin up to meet her own gaze. “I love little Danvers too, so does little Luther, the list goes on Alex, being selfless and letting her go may seem like the right thing, but listen to me babe, if Kara came back to find you like this she would never forgive herself, you need to be honest with her. So does little Luther” After a hour of discussion about how to talk to Kara without manipulating her, and soothing words, Alex and Maggie began their second passionate embrace of the night, this time slower and more reciprocal. Maggie taking great care to show Alex just how loved she was, both women exhausted and satisfied fell asleep in each others arms, for what felt like a few brief moments before the alarm was calling them back to consciousness. Groaning Alex struggled out of bed and headed to the shower, Maggie didn’t have to be in work for a few hours and decided that as much as sleep would be preferable she would get up and make her beautiful girl a breakfast and some much needed coffee.

It was late when Kara landed on the penthouse balcony but as she expected Lena was awake in her office working on the haronell project, she smiled at her from the balcony and entered through the door, she was met by an enthusiastic hug, Lena was squeezing as hard as humanly possible. “your safe, and your here” Lena’s voice was surprised and thankful. Lena led Kara to the bedroom, offered something comfy to wear and slid into bed, Kara supersped into the clothes, brushed her teeth and slid in next to Lena before the sheet was placed down. Lena chuckled, but Kara noticed that her eyes were not as bright as normal, “are you ok Leelu you look down” Kara asked tentatively as she was not sure she was ready for the answer. There was a brief discussion about being tired but so happy for Kara, they had talked about the loss of their respective parents and Kara had this amazing opportunity to get back something that had been lost and she was happy for her that their wishes, although they seemed ridiculous at the time, had come true for Kara. She snuggled down to be wrapped up by Kara and fell asleep. When Kara woke in the morning the bed was empty, Lena was gone, there was a small note on the pillow, “had a break through, headed to LCorp will be in the secret lab, I’m going to get you home Kara, back to your mother, I will help you save your planet this time, you know the number if you need me LL” Kara looked at the note, this was it, first Alex, now Lena, sending her back to Krypton or what was left of it. Maybe she wasn’t as accepted as she thought, or maybe they didn’t need her as much as she thought, one thing was clear her people were making it clear she belonged elsewhere and had a responsibility to her people. Her heart was heavy and resigned.

Kara sent off a quick round of text messages:  
Kara – Leelu : dinner tonight, I’ll listen for you and bring you lunch too, love you xxxx  
Kara – Kal : we need to talk privately fortress???  
Kara – Alex : hey sis, going to try to meet up with Kal is there anything I am needed for at the DEO  
Kara – Maggie : you free?

Kara showered and changed she headed out using the front door, locking it behind her. She checked her phone, all was good at the DEO, nothing from Lena, but that wasn’t expected, Kal was busy until 11, and Maggie was awake and had some time now. Kara picked up some coffee and breakfast and headed to Alex apartment. When the door knocked Maggie looked around a little startled, this earned a melodious giggle from the other side of the door. She had been sat watching the balcony obviously expecting a super entrance. Maggie got up and opened the door to a breezy little Danvers sweeping in for a hug holding pastries and coffee. Assessing the young woman she could see that this was mostly a show. Maggie gestured to the couch and followed Kara in.

Kara spoke to Maggie about a conversation with Alex and how she was telling her to go home to Argo and help rebuild to take the hareonell and ensure that there is lasting hope at returning to what they once were. How it was important that the child of the last remaining Noble house helps to show the way back to a righteous Krypton. That it would be amazing to get to know her mother again, that she was so happy for her. How Lena had told her the same in a note that she was going to get her home that she was happy she could have her wish and that she would help her save her world. Maggie watched as she became more and more deflated with each passing minute, talking about the people she loved telling her to go. “for god sake little Danvers you are as bad as the other two, I am to tired for another round of enlightening baby gays” Maggie’s words were harsh but the tone wasn’t, Kara was confused. Maggie explained how Kara had said her home was still there, her planet, her culture, her people, everyone understood how Kara had lost everything and now it was all back, they were going to want her to have it, to be where she wanted to, to go home.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times looking at her hands then at Maggie and back again. “yes my home, my childhood home, and my dad’s lab and statue and the plant from aunt Astra, my bedroom and toys and even Kalex, it survived, the city I was born in, survived, some of my friends from school, the art and science and some of the heads of the guilds survived, the knowledge is still there they just can’t access it, and use it because of the power issue. Out of all the things that could have survived it was my little pocket of Krypton, just as I remember it although very different in some ways too. But then it was my dad who created the tech so it would make sense, but it’s my past, I want to get to know my Mom on a equal footing and help my civilisation grow again but it’s not the same.” Not for the first time and probably not the last, translating her thoughts from Kryptonese to English was a struggle, the words didn’t match well to what she was trying to convey. “look Kara, I’m sorry between Lena and your sister I haven’t had much sleep, tell me what you want, don’t think about it just tell me” tears appeared in Kara’s eyes and she whispered “I want my family, Lena, Alex, you, Eliza, Win, James, John, Kal, Lois but I want Mom too” Maggie snuggled closer, wrapping her up in a tight hug, she was sobbing, apologising for being selfish, she was racked with guilt. “What if there is not a way to have it all little Danvers what do you want most in your heart?” Maggie’s voice was soft and low. The faintest of whispers fell from Kara’s lips, raspy and full of desperate need, “Lena” for the third time in as many hours, Maggie took a deep breath and said, then you need to talk to her and be honest, “Alex too, Little Danvers she is hurting too, and well your my family, I love you little one” Kara looked at Maggie in shock, sure she knew the detective was fond of her but she had never said she loved her, Kara squeezed Maggie, overcome with emotion only stopping with Maggie’s stifled moaning about humans being breakable. Kara moved back shyly and excused herself to meet Kal.

Kal was shocked at the news, but although reserved agreed to go with Kara to Argo when the haronell was ready, they could return together and she could show him where he came from and he could meet his family. It was sad that her uncle and father hadn’t survived but Kals mother was there, Kara hadn’t seen her but she was in Agro and she would be so happy to see him. Kal was adamant he would only be going for a short visit without Lois, but that he understood how important it was for them to return together. They agreed to leave as soon as Lena had made the synthetic haronell. “I am going to get hell from Lois for this Kara, she is not going to be happy she isn’t invited” he smiled playfully “Then there’s the whole second mother in law to contend with, and sheesh Kal she can’t actually hurt you, although she is a little terrifying, good luck” Kara says. “good luck with Lena, she is just as terrifying Kar” Kara’s heart skipped a beat, before returning to his gaze. “I, I, I was, um I was going to tell you, um I, its not a secret or anything um, I just, with her brother and all, I um, well I didn’t want to um,” taking pity on her Kal simply said, “I kept a eye out after our last discussion here, and well her face when Reign hurt you I could see it, and you’re the one who told me she is not her brother Kara, she is your choice, she is family” Kara grabbed Kal and for the first time in a long time she hugged with all her strength “El Myarah” they both whispered.


	19. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some nice time together as a family Kara leaves for Argo, and fun communications with Argo

Chapter 19 Family time

It took Lena only 2 days to replicate the Haronell and it was ready, she had been given a sample of Kara’s blood to test it on and was fairly convinced that it would work; it had the same signature as the original, the same structure and coloration, and the same effects on Kara’s blood. She was chastising herself, if she was really a genius or really a Luther she would have made this take longer, she would have pretended it couldn’t be done that would have given herself more time with Kara, but she knew that no amount of time would ever be enough and the more time and more memories the worse she would feel when the inevitable happens and Kara is pulled back to her real home, and decides to stay. However it was her love for Kara and the fact she was hurting so much that made her work quickly, Kara had explained they were out there in danger floating until they found a orbit, for over 30 years, and she hadn’t even though to look for them, she could have found them sooner and helped, stopped the suffering, she maybe could have arrived before her father had died. She blamed herself even though she knew nothing of the plan, and was stuck in the phantom zone; she thought she should have felt them somehow.

Everyone was at Kara’s place when Lena arrived, including Clark, Kara opened the door and grabbed her in a hug, she had also kissed her, not fully but not chased either, Lena’s eyes wide with surprise. Seeing Lena’s shock and reservation looking from Kara to Clark and back, Kara gave her a squeeze. Clark had joined them at the door, Lena snapped on the CEO look and prepared herself, which did absolutely nothing to prepare her for Clark grabbing her into a hug, “Welcome to the family, Lena, El Myarah, I understand you have taken to our house motto” he winked and nudged Kara in the ribs. There was a quick blur and Kara had Clark in a head lock giving him a nuggy. Everyone was laughing, at the nuggy, the surprise on Clarks face or maybe the incredibly flushed mystified face of Lena. Kara glared at Alex and Maggie, Maggie was handing over a $20 and smiling, “that’s not for sharing guys” Kara looked kind of mad both women stopped smiling and Lena decided to save them, after all they were going to be all she had soon. “Sweetie it’s ok, he is family” Kara instantly softened and let Clark go before returning to Lena to snuggle close, she had been doing that almost constantly, any time they were together she was touching and as close as she could be to Lena. It filled Lena’s heart with love and her mind with fear.

Once food was finished, and jokes and Laughter over, Lena explained why she had called everyone together. Stealing herself for her announcement she took a deep breath, “Its finished, I have the formula and I am ready to produce the haronell. I need to know how much is needed and what kind of space I will have to store it in transit, I don’t want to skimp on the lead so there is a weight issue.” there were a lot of murmurs around the room, about how quickly this had been achieved and that they needed to make preparation’s Clark and Lois slipped out into the hall for a moment of privacy, Alex held Maggie a little tighter, John and Winn were discussing the specks and the cubic measurements for containment and weight distribution. James was fiddling with his guardian gauntlet, watching the group before joining with Winn and John who had moved on to protection. They thought no one noticed when Lena and Kara slipped into the bedroom, but everyone did.

On the roof, where Kara had taken Lena there was a moment of silence before Kara thanked her for being amazing, and so clever. They embraced and when Kara looked at Lena she was holding back the tears. “if I had been clever I would have taken longer, I am not ready to let you go yet” in her mind Lena knew she would never be ready to let Kara go. Kara held on to Lena, pressing kisses in her hair and decided to listen to Maggie, “I am in love with you Leelu, you are my person, my home, my safety, forever. I .... I .... I need you, I will always need you...I want..to.. um.. I want you always, I have to help them, but I am not leaving you. I . I . I could never, um, I couldn’t, I couldn’t live without you.” Lena was softly crying at the words and the intent she felt behind them, but she couldn’t believe them, she felt Kara meant them now, but so had others, and they had all left, she had lost everyone she loved, and she knew she wasn’t good enough for Kara, and that one day she would be gone too. Kara had moved her hands to cup Lena’s face, looking deep into her eyes, she placed a kiss to her lips, she could taste the salt from the tears and feel the tremble in her lips. “you know why I call you Leelu?” Lena shook her head. “because of the 5th element, nothing works without you, I didn’t understand love till there was you, you are the one who gives me strength helped me fight, keeps me going, anchors me to the earth, gives me flight, you are an essential component my 5th element” They kissed again more passionately, when they broke apart Lena muttered dork, but the look in her eyes told Kara all she needed to know. “I love you too, sweetie, you are my sun, my dork”

They returned to the flat, everyone was discussing time frames, and needed Lena’s attention. Maggie flashed a look at Kara then to Alex who was stood in the kitchen, pouring a drink. With a nod Kara walked over to Alex, she called to the room about getting ice-cream and pulled Alex to the door. They had walked two blocks in silence before Alex finally spoke, “I don’t know how to say goodbye to you Kara, I love you and you have always been there with me, I know the start wasn’t great but your truly the best part of me and I will miss you” Kara bumped her sister “you going soft on me Danvers” Kara said using her best Maggie voice. When Alex looked at her she had tears in her eyes, “oh ok, not the time for a joke, um, sorry, Alex, um.. you know I am coming back right?? I am not leaving forever, I just need to go and help, and no matter how much you and Lena try... to um... well make me leave.. I’m not going anywhere..... you’re stuck with me, I will find a way to visit, I will find a way to help my people, but my life, my heart, my family is here. I Love you Alex I can’t imagine not having you in my life. I have lived without them for so long, and I missed them every day but I am not who I was neither are they, much time has passed and I want to know them, but I can’t live without all of you.... I won’t.” The next thing she knew she was held in what would be a bone crushing hug, she literally caught Alex as she had wrapped both arms and legs around her squeezing with all her might. After a significantly awkward few moments Alex lowered herself, “to much in the street I guess” and punched Kara in the arm.

 

Kara had been gone for 3 days and Alex was sitting in her lab tinkering with some alien artefact that was retrieved on the last raid, she wasn’t really sure what it was it wasn’t tech it was biological which is why she was trying to work out what it was. Her attention was drawn to an alarm, when looking up she could see the confusion in the agents it wasn’t a external alert and it wasn’t a containment breach. Tapping her coms speaking to operations Alex said “Winn what the hell is going on?” After a moment Winn responded that Alura was activated but no one was in the room. Alex grabbed a weapon and charged off to the hologram room. When she arrived the hologram was anxiously pacing and fiddling with her fingers. “Alura, who activated you?” Alex was hoping that she wouldn’t get the answer that she wasn’t programmed with that information. The head snapped up and looked at Alex with a massive smile, “Alex, oh my god it worked I have missed you, how is everyone, how’s Lena, is she ok are you looking out for her? I can’t believe this actually worked, look that’s Alex my sister” Alex looked confused at the hologram “Kara?” The hologram started making funny faces and dancing about “little one those faces better not be on my face that’s much too undignified for the house of El” the other voice was quieter but Alex could hear the joyful teasing. “oh wow, was that Alura, like the real one, are you communicating from Argo?” there was a very excited squeal and more dancing, “I can’t believe it worked I can see you and hear you, this is amazing, Dad’s lab had everything I needed to make it work and with the power boost we could fire up the lab, and I could tinker and now we can talk, this is great.”

After a few moments of excitement Kara seemed to remember the reason for the call, “Alex can you get Lena to visit tomorrow I need her help with something” at the mention of Lena, Alex said “Kar just wait right there don’t end the call or anything just stay ok.” She rushed out of the room. On returning with Lena in toe, Alex and Lena stood mesmerised at the hologram apparently talking and answering itself in louder and softer voices, it was all Alura’s voice but there was difference and there was a lot of Kryptonese. The only word that was eventually made out was Lena, which appeared twice in a few moments resulting in the hologram looking around. “Leelu, it’s you, you’re at the DEO why are you at the DEO, it’s so amazing to see you I have missed you so much, Mom say hi, this is Lena” there was a soft chuckle and the softer voice spoke again, “I see that little one, it is a pleasure to meet you Lena, my daughter has spoken of you very fondly, your right little one, she is Zrhueiao” Lena felt her face flush, and she looked down at the floor. Alex looked at Lena, and raised an eyebrow, Lena mumbled the translation for Alex, she had heard Kara say that before. “ok so, um..... well Kal is on his way back to earth in John’s ship, I um wasn’t ready to leave yet, but he had a urgent matter to deal with, um there appears to be a lot of solar activity here at the moment, um he needed to see Lois and well, I couldn’t cope flying back listening to him any more, um...... its quite disturbing and um a little distracting.....so I am kind of well stuck here at the moment. Um but I have a way to sort that out, but I am going to need your help Lena” Remembering what solar flares do to Kal, Alex started laughing which earn a pout and arms crossing the chest of Alura, it was actually a interesting mix which resulted in more laughter.

The laughter had interrupted Lena’s internal thoughts, she recovered from, the embarrassment, the warm feelings of love she had at Kara telling her mother about her and that she was beautiful, which sparked anxiety about her mother knowing about her, and shock at meeting her, then fear she wouldn’t be accepted, followed by the devastating news Kara had chosen to stay. She was finishing wrapping her head around that Kara said she needed Lena’s help when Alex had begun raucously laughing had looked up to see the hologram and smiled cocking a eyebrow, “wipe that pout of your mothers face Kara, that is definitely to undignified for the house of EL, and honestly not as effective as when you do it” the hologram feigned mortified and started laughing, which was Kara’s laugh but the tone was off.

After some explaining Lena understood what she needed to do to help Kara, and Alex and her set in motion the transfer of the Portal from LCorp to the DEO. She would also need to talk Kara through fixing the broken portal in her father’s Lab, although Kara understood the science her engineering skills were lacking and she needed to have some assistance. They quickly worked out a way to link the two holograms so that a projection could be placed on the wall for Lena to observe and guide. This meant that along with two side projects, one at the DEO and one in her private lab and helping Kara, Lena had very little time to do much else, she was now working 14 hour days, spending a few hours in LCorp and Catco and splitting the rest of her time between her projects, Luckily Sam was back on her feet and working in LCorp 3 days a week, Jess was taking care of most everything else, and James was taking care of Catco. Things were moving along and everyone was wanting time with Kara, even though it was a Hologram, Lena found someone new in the room every time she arrived for their scheduled time to work. Lena was frustrated and impatient after a few days, she wanted Kara to come home, she missed her, wanted to see the beautiful eyes and hear her real voice, to be held. Every minute she spent talking to other people she wasn’t working on getting back what if she decided she would stay. That actually she didn’t need to come back now she could still talk to people. Lena was mostly annoyed today because it was Winn, which meant he wasn’t working on the algorithm problem and Kara wasn’t working on getting home and after a 3 hour board meeting she was going to be no closer on either project. She was radiating annoyance, which was noticed by Winn the moment she entered the room. He almost fell over himself scrambling to leave the room, shouting his goodbyes as he avoided Lena’s gaze and dashed down the corridor.

Alex appeared moments later to see Lena standing hand on hip pinching the bridge of her nose, while Kara was pacing and apologising. “what did you do to Winn, apparently I am the second scariest thing on the planet now” she was laughing, Lena snapped her head up giving Alex the death glare. “whoooooo hold on there, Little Luther, I come in peace. Jess said you got stuck in a board meeting, and I have dinner for you, also I am finished with the calibrations and test on the portal” Lena sighed and slumped her shoulders, “sorry Alex, long day” Alex took Lena over to the portal that had been reconstructed behind the hologram and Alura turn to watch. The demonstration for the new security was shown to Lena, and the machine put in test phase, Lena opened the safety shield and popped her hand into the portal, feeling her hand unfreeze on the other side. It was a strange sensation when done slowly she hoped that it wouldn’t be the same when stepping through it was like freezing liquid as you pushed through your fingers then palm went numb, but more than that they were gold then numb then gone, the reverse was true coming through the other side. Lena’s fingers brushed against something and gave it a poke before retrieving her hand. Winn’s voice came over the tannoy “not funny Agent Danvers, you need to put this somewhere else for testing” Alex almost fell about laughing. She had placed the mini receiver in wins chair and in all likely hood Lena just poked him somewhere inappropriate. Lena and Alex laughed, once Alex had explained “hum maybe it should stay there and I can keep him motivated” Lena was sporting her most Lutheresque smile. On Argo Alura and Kara were watching the two, a curious look crossed her mother’s face, “if this works little one I would like to meet your new family”

It took Kara another 5 days to get everything completed, but now that it was she activated the hologram, the day before she had asked Alex to be on the receiving end of the call, she wanted to surprise Lena. Alex received the beeps in her coms and knew that it was Kara, she slipped out of her lab and headed to the room, she made sure the door was closed so no one could hear and asked Kara if she was ready. There were a few tests to make sure, inanimate objects, nothing made of actual earth just in case, and then a piece of fruit, all made it safely into the hologram room. Kara placed her hand through the shimmering surface and started to feel it come to life the other side, the moment it did she felt something grasp her hand and yank her through into a full body hug. It was Alex “I missed you” the Hologram was laughing Kara looked up at her mother, “it’s safe come on through.” Kara encouraged her Mother to join them. She stepped through the gateway and into the room, Alex looked at her, it was the same woman only older, she had some grey hair and looked a little more like Astra than Alex liked but it was to be expected. Alura stepped closer to Alex and opened her arms for a hug Kara watched and as Alex stepped in reminded her mother Alex was fragile, Alura smiled and gave a very small squeeze “thank you Alex, for taking care of my precious little one all these years”. Kara was bouncing on her feet, “can you show Mom around I want to go to LCorp to surprise Lena” Alex rolled her eyes, “she is in Winn’s tech lab, she has been here a lot” Kara smiled and rushed off. Leaving a stunned Alex to answer a million questions from Alura, all of which centred on Kara, her friend’s family and Lena which alex did willingly asking a few about Krypton and Kara when she was given a opening.

Kara leaned at the door to the lab, Winn and Lena were so engrossed they didn’t even hear her approach, she took out a pen and pad and began scribbling. Silently she hovered over to the desk and said “I see what your trying to do there, its brilliant, genius actually. You have miscalculated the kinetic energy variable in your value, for the algorithm for trying to balance the internal and external pressure. That’s why the multi phasic shield matrix keeps collapsing, your code is off by .843 there and oops, conversion I forgot to carry the 1. .853, this changed the whole equation within the internal external subroutine there see. And you know you could make it phase shift matrix by alternating the current slightly and make it more like a semi-permeable membrane. Instead of using internal external pressure things can go out but not in meaning that whatever is inside can cross the threshold, but the external matter cant, it would be more like a second skin instead of a shield. Hummmm what you making?” Winn and Lena were both looking at Kara, although both shocked Lena has a entirely different look in her eyes, her pupils were massive, there was barley any green left her breath was very shallow and her heart was racing. Without even saying hello she flung herself out of the chair and crashed her lips to Kara’s pulling her in close, sweeping her tongue into her mouth, pulling her hair to manoeuvre her head as she deepened the kiss, wrapping both her legs around her middle. Kara staggered back and hit the desk, Kissing back as fully as Lena, Winn was red and shuffled out of the room closing the door. Alura and Alex were approaching the room, Winn turned them around and headed in the other direction. “I can’t un-see that, and as much as you probably deserve it I can’t scar you like that Alex, let’s give them 5 huh” Alura looked back, not realising she could see through the wall and tripped, she flushed and suggested that they may need a little longer.

Eventually the kiss was broken, both women panting heavily, “I ... I... I missed you too” Kara stuttered out. “Fuck Kara that was so hot, forget dirty talk and flirting, you talk science to me. Wow I think my brain actually short circuited there for a moment” Kara blushed and giggled, Lena almost never curses that was something else. “Are you ready to meet my Mom? Oh actually maybe both I guess Alex called her and I can hear Eliza”. After fixing each other’s clothing and make up, Kara and Lena prepared for the reunion. They were all standing on the balcony when they arrived, Kara introduced everyone to Lena and Alura although they had kind of done that themselves while waiting. Alex wore a knowing grin and win couldn’t look at either of the women. There were hugs all around and lots of talking, everyone went to Kara’s to relax and get to know each other a bit, and before it was time for Alura to return to the DEO. Kara said there is something that I want to do first. She led her Mom out to the balcony and floated, encouraging her Mom to follow. Remembering the yellow sun chambers from when she was a child Alura pushed off taking to the sky. Kara flew around showing her Mom her home down to the doc’s out to the sea. Eventually they had to return, landing on the balcony of the DEO Kara promised she would call in the next day. Alura looked at Kara with all the love in her heart. “You have a lovely home here little one.” They hugged for a short time before Alura spoke again, “the Matrix never matched you with anyone Kara. We checked every year but nothing changed, it’s not that it has never happened but it normally finds a match after a few years normally the match hasn’t been born yet. After talking to Alex and getting to know Lena, I wonder if now with a small amount of DNA if the matrix will confirm what I think we both know in our hearts, the reason you will never return permanently. You have met your match little one, she is special, you have made a good strong match, El Myarah, give her the band little one” Kara’s eyes filled with tears as she hugged her mother close. Taking her back to the hologram room and firing up the portal to send her home.


	20. Home coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back on earth and has never felt more at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much everyone for sticking with my story, if you have only recently discovered it thanks for reading.
> 
> this is the last official chapter although the Epilogue will follow

Chapter 20 home coming

Before returning home Kara made a brief stop at her pod, opening it up she placed her hand flush to the hidden compartment and the pod emanated light, “Welcome Kara Zor-El, access granted” the voice was robotic and was accompanied by a small motorised sound just to the right of Kara’s hand a small draw opened with a house of EL cuff and a small selection of precious stones. Kara chuckled when she saw them, two Sapphires’, two emeralds, two diamonds. She took the contents and closed the hidden draw, she had forgotten about the stones, they were from a collection she and her father had made when visiting other worlds how funny that they would be the perfect ones.

Winn and Lena were sitting on the couch talking animatedly and using a tablet to change and alter something for their project, Eliza and Alex were in the kitchen. “I can see where Kara gets her heart from, Alura is an amazing woman, so strong and determined” Eliza was looking at Alex, Alex smiled and nodded briefly before telling her mother about the conversation with Alura, “she had said the same about you and was thankful that her daughter had found a place that she was given so much love, she has a lot of respect for you, Mum, it would appear that Kara had spoken about all of us during her time on Argo.” Eliza’s eyes shone with pride and love and pulled Alex in for a hug, she had two amazing daughters. 

There was a small rustle and sound of air before Kara stepped into the room. Winn handed Lena a small silver looking disk which she quickly stored away in her purse, she looked up and greeted Kara with the biggest smile she had ever seen, Kara’s heart stopped for just one moment before racing off pounding to get out of her chest. Kara floated towards Lena, like there was a gravitational pull on her heart; she didn’t even register the other people in the room. As if pulled by the same force Lena was on her feet and slowly moving towards Kara, as they met in the middle of the room Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her close the embrace was matched by Lena, her head was nestled into Kara’s neck her arms wrapped around her waist. After what seemed like a eternity but also somehow not long enough Kara pulled back resting her forehead on to Lena’s “Rao I missed you Lena, I love you so much” Lena blushed ever so slightly and returned the sentiment with a small chased kiss to her lips. There was a collective sigh around the room, Kara looked around and everyone was looking at them with soft smiles and loving eyes, even Alex didn’t want to spoil the moment with a quick comment or snarky remark. Instead they found themselves in the centre of a group hug Eliza, Alex and Winn creating a circle around the two in the middle of the room. “welcome to the family Lena” was all that Eliza had said before all three withdrew and left the apartment.

Kara and Lena were snuggled on the couch, for the first time in a very long time Lena felt calm and happy. She was thinking about how perfect the moment had been and how it felt like Kara was finally all hers. She sighed in contentment and snuggled a little closer to Kara turning her head slightly to place a kiss on Kara’s cheek, that’s when she registered the crinkle. Lena felt her chest deflate, there was still something wrong there was still doubt in Kara maybe she was struggling with letting her mother go without her, maybe she was missing Argo already, and maybe Lena was not going to be enough after all. Resigned to the fact that she had never been good enough and eventually Kara would see that and leave, Lena decided that if her heart was going to break sooner was better than later. “Darling, the crinkle, what’s wrong, please talk to me” as soon as Lena spoke she regretted it, Kara had sat up and moved away from the couch pacing in the living room. Lena’s heart started beating faster and she realised just how much this was going to hurt, trying to prepare herself for the words building in Kara she sat up straight on the couch and watched.

Kara wasn’t sure how to do this, how to explain, how to tell Lena what was going on, for a reporter who made a living from her words they so often failed her in moments when she needed them most. Pacing back and fore words running through her head she snapped her head towards Lena, her heart was racing she could see the concern and pain in Lena’s eyes. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be Kara couldn’t stand the look, it was tearing at her soul. She dropped to her knees in front of Lena and gathered up both of Lena’s hands in hers staring into the emerald eyes in front of her. “this is not how things are done, I know that I am not, I am not doing this right and that, well its soon, and we have only officially been on one date, although Alex says that we have been dating for a very long time, which I don’t really understand, I was with Mon-El and we were friends, but then I don’t think that what I felt for you was every truly just friendly, um, I don’t know, maybe at the start, but I loved you, so much, so quick, and well I just didn’t know what to do with it, I was so busy defending you, and making people see the real you, and I didn’t think about, well what that meant, and I was so close to you, and comfortable and you made me, feel um, well like I was home, and that I was human and lovable just for being , me, I, I am messing this up” Kara let out a long shaky breath Lena tried her best to give a reassuring smile and waited for Kara to continue.

“Lena Luther, you are the best part of me, you make me feel like I can do anything, and you make me safe and accept me for me. You were worried that I thought you may not be the one, and I can tell you I know you are, even my Mother knew you were, after just one meeting” reaching to the back of her suit she was still wearing to retrieve the cuff. “Lena Luther, I know it’s too soon and we don’t have to do anything right away, but will you marry me?” Kara held out the Kryptonian cuff and looked at Lena. Lena was silent; processing what Kara was saying excruciatingly slowly for a genius, she had not expected that at all. “um I know the cuff isn’t a earth thing but I have some plans to make us rings and well I can design them and make you something more attractive to wear, and if it’s too soon I can wait, um, oh my Rao I have mess this up completely I, I am so sorry Lena, um forget I said anything, just um, please don’t leave, talk to me”

Lena’s eyes snapped to Kara’s she reached out her hand and placed a finger on her lips to quiet the rambling. “Will I marry you, no Kara Zor-El I will not” both of Lena’s hands were now on Kara’s face holding her steady. “You can’t present me with this and ask me to Marry you, Marriage is such a human concept, a contract for legal purpose, this cuff is a lifelong bond to your people, a commitment and connection that means so much more, I want all of you Kara Zor-El, can you try that again, but with the true meaning, if that’s what you want?” Kara’s heart had started to break the moment Lena said no, she wanted to run, she wanted to leave, but Lena was holding her face and still speaking, slowly it registered with Kara what Lena was saying, and it was true, Kara wanted to be bonded to Lena, to know she was hers forever and they would be together in Rao’s light forever after this life came to a end. “Lena Luther, my soul is yours, my love is yours, I am yours, all of me, in every way possible, is for you, would you bond yourself to me, join our houses before Rao, and promise to walk with me in his light forever?” again she presented the Cuff to Lena, more sure more confident, realising that she could ask for what she truly wanted, she didn’t stutter didn’t falter. Both women had tears running down their faces as Lena pressed her head to Kara, “forever, that’s more like it darling, I could never imagine any existence without your love, yes, I will bond to you, forever” Kara placed the cuff on Lena’s left wrist and kissed her, softly at first, with love and a delicacy that was called for in this moment. 

The kiss turned passionate as Lena snaked her arm around Kara pulling her closer and weaved her hand through Kara’s hair. She bit Kara’s bottom lip just a little, and stroked it with her tongue, as she did Kara’s mouth opened and her own tongue was delicately stroked by Kara’s a moan escaped Lena’s lips and Kara pulled her closer still deepening the kiss further, hungrily returning to the passion from earlier in the day. Kara placed her hands on Lena’s hips and pulled her closer; Lena could feel her core pressed up against Kara’s abs and moaned again and the pressure. Kara’s hands had moved slightly to Lena’s ass and she had squeezed pulling her closer still, there would be bruises in the morning, but Lena didn’t care. She wrapped her legs around Kara and with an unspoken word Kara had stood, moving Lena to the bedroom. The urgency and passion in the kisses was accompanied by hands pulling at fabric the moment that Kara placed Lena on the bed. Lena had managed to get the cape off and was pulling at the suit trying to gain access to more of Kara’s skin. Kara had managed to get the silk shirt unbuttoned without losing any buttons; she loved the way Lena looked in the green button up. Things were getting very heated, Lena had managed to get the suit top off and both women had managed to remove the bra’s that were stopping skin touching. They were pressed together; every part of available skin was being stoked and pressed against one another. It was Lena not Kara that stopped, placing both hands on Kara’s shoulders and pushing her back, panting and eager.  
“Oh Rao Lee did I hurt you?” Kara’s expression went from lust to concern as she scanned over Lena for any signs of pain. Lena smiled, and in a breathless raspy voice muttered “no I’m not hurt at all but I don’t want you to stop, I need you Kara, I just need to get something wait here, don’t move and don’t change your mind.” Kara rolled to the side lying on the bed, allowing Lena to get up and stumble out of the bedroom. Kara watched, Lena was so beautiful, she wasn’t sure if she would have been able to stop although she knew that she would have had to. Lena was returning, she was looking hesitant and holding small items in each hand. “I have been working on some things that we could try, if you want to, you actually helped with one, Winn and I finished it here earlier” Lena held out both items for Kara to see. “What do they do?” Kara wasn’t sure what she was looking at. Lena began to explain, the small silver disk was for Lena, it could be attached to any bracelet or strap, it would allow her to be with Kara Zor-El, all of her without any risk to her, there would still be potentially a few bruises but nothing that would hurt in the wrong way and she would be protected against crushes, lasers and over excited twitches. She would also be able to touch with her own skin not any shield as they had managed to complete the semi-permeable membrane equation and it would be like a second skin. Kara’s eyes were wide and she was listening to what Lena was saying. Her thoughts were not in any way clean at this point as she thought about all the things she could do with this device, but there was still some sadness, as although Lena could touch her, after the experience with the solar flare she knew that it wouldn’t compare to the way it felt when Lena could really touch her. Kara never admitted it to anyone but because she was so invulnerable the pressure needed to be firm for her to feel things it was more like a ghost touch otherwise.

 

“This one?” Kara asked looking at the band in Lena’s other hand. “this one if for you Kara, I wouldn’t and couldn’t use, Kryptonite on you or red sun, but when you flared there was something different in your responses to my touch, I thought that maybe you would like to experience what it was like to be just Kara Danvers” Lena had looked away and was fiddling with the band. Kara caught her gaze and was trying to search for a answer as to what this thing did. Lena explained that using the haronell to separate Reign and Sam she had a idea that may enable Kara to be without her powers, that she could target the solar radiation in her cells and use the rock to separate it from Kara without removing it, making it temporarily unavailable and rendering Kara Powerless. When she had configured the serum and the rock synthetically together and created a liquid that could be placed into the bracelet only activating when the clasp was closed, the radiation would split the solar radiation from her cells and make it inert until the bracelet was open. Once the bracelet is deactivated the solar radiation would immediately be accessible, there would be no dip in power, Lena looked at Kara who had tears running down her face. “Um I know this is a bit sinister Luther here and I am not trying to make you weak or powerless, and I, like I said I want all of you and we don’t have to use this ever and no one has to know there is a way to make you human, and oh Kara I am sorry I didn’t mean to upset you, it was a bad Idea, just forget about it I will have it destroyed” Lena was becoming increasingly more hysterical and talking faster.

Before she had time to remove the offending bracelet from Kara’s sight it was plucked out of her hands and she was grabbed into a very tight hug. Kara was still crying into her hair and holding her impossibly close, Lena stroked up and down her back trying to sooth her. Kara pulled back a little “can we test it? It would be so amazing to be able to really feel you” Kara’s voice was small her eyes pleading. Lena let out the breath that had caught in her chest when Kara had grabbed her. Kara wasn’t mad, she wasn’t upset, or afraid, she was happy Lena relaxed, she had read it right Kara did feel things differently she wanted to experience everything with her and trusted her, tears were falling from Lena’s eyes now too, she shakily moved her hand to take the bracelet from Kara and placed it around her wrist, snapping it shut. There was a faint black and purple glow like stars in a night sky running through the centre of the bracelet. “How do you feel?” Lena’s voice was quiet, Kara couldn’t hear her heart beat, she couldn’t hear much of anything outside the room, she felt tired, her muscles were aching a little, she tried to look through the wall but there was nothing, no Lasers, no x ray vision, there was a small upwards motion but she couldn’t levitate, she reached forward and ran her thumb across Lena’s cheek wiping away the tear, Lena curled her face into Kara’s palm, a tingling sensation spread from her skin she leaned forward and kissed Lena. Her eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped through her lips, she could feel Lena her lips tingled and her stomach turned, there was a pulling in her core. The kiss was deepened Lena wrapped her hand around Kara placing her hand on her shoulder blade, scratching sown her back as she pulled her closer. Kara’s head moved back and she was shaking slightly as a loan moan emanated from somewhere inside her. “That feels incredible”

Lena wanted nothing more in that moment than to finally be able to make love to Kara, to show her just how incredible everything could feel, she couldn’t be selfish though. She needed to know that this was safe first that her tests on Kara’s blood would hold for Kara, she would never forgive herself if Kara was hurt or stripped of something that made her, her. She moved slightly to look at Kara’s shoulder, there were four red lines from her fingernails, moving her hand to the bracelet she clicked the button deactivating it and it fell from Kara’s wrist. The marks began to fade immediately, taking only a few seconds to be gone completely, Lena sighed a breath of relief. “Did you ever doubt yourself” Kara asked with an amused gin, “always” was Lena’s honest reply. Kara looked sad for a moment before pulling Lena close and levitating off the bed. “Do I need to test any more of my powers or are you happy now?” With an upturned brow, a small grin and a devilish look in her eye Lena spoke “oh I want to test all or your powers, sweetie, many times” Kara blushed and swallowed loudly.

Kara pressed her lips to Lena, rolling and lowering them to the bed with Kara on top. She was kissing deeper and more hurried than before, although the sensations were not the same, the kiss was still electrifying as it always was with Lena. Kara was moving her hands down Lena body reaching for her skirt, she briefly looked at Lena’s eyes to ensure it was ok, before unzipping the skirt, she rolled it down Lena’s hips and over her thighs before removing it completely reaching up she looped a finger around the lacy red panties that Lena was wearing, checking again and with Lena’s nod they were slowly removed. Lena’s heart was speeding up and Kara smiled as she placed kisses to Lena’s feet and ankles before moving up her calves, ensuring that both legs were receiving equal attention. Her hands stroking just in front of where her lips followed as she moved upwards. At the top of her thighs Kara rounded her hands around Lena’s hips and laid a trail of kisses on the small curve of Lena’s belly. Murmuring into the soft skin, she trailed her tongue up from the centre of her belly and placed a kiss over Lena’s heart. Lena let out a small moan of appreciation as Kara recaptured her lips. Lena was nudging Kara over, she knew that she was putting a little bit of force behind it because she could feel the contact, Kara relinquished control and rolled over, Lena was now on top of her and smiling into the kiss. Lena kissed across Kara’s Jaw biting along the way as hard as she could without damaging her teeth just to ensure Kara felt it, capturing her earlobe and then moving down her neck. She sat back and trailed her nails down Kara’s skin hard enough to draw blood on a regular human and Kara moaned. When her hands met the supergirl skirt she looked at Kara and raised a eyebrow, Kara took a steadying breath and nodded.

Lena had removed the Skirt tights and some red boy shorts clearly part of the suit and for the first time took in the full breathtaking view of Kara. She truly was stunning, almost sculpted, Lena moved back up the bed retrieving both the disk and the bracelet sitting astride Kara. Kara watched as Lena settled on top of her, she was perfect, her skin shone in the moon light coming through the window and the raven hair cascaded around her face and shoulders in stark contrast. Kara’s attention was brought to her hands, Lena was offering both options, but Kara was focused on the cuff on her left arm smiling contently. She reached out to smooth the wrist and ran her thumb over the cuff, “Kehp uldif” she murmured. Lena placed her hand on Kara’s chest over her heart and whispered “zehdh uldif”, Kara’s eyes shone brightly, the pronunciation wasn’t perfect but Lena was speaking Kryptonese. Kara took the bracelet from Lena and placed it on her wrist snapping it shut; she placed the disk onto the bracelet but didn’t activate it. Kara could feel the pressure of Lena on her now, the way her skin tingled under her thighs, the weight on top of her comforting pressure, and there was a curious sensation on her abdomen, both hot and cold, and something else, sticky wetness. Kara placed her hand on Lena’s thigh trailing her hand up to her hips, Lena shivered on top of her and she could feel Lena clench a little against her abdomen, and sensation she wouldn’t have been able to feel before. Her eyes were wide, her pupils blown as she rubbed her thumb through the dark hair, it felt Corse on her thumb, then to a soft delicate piece of skin, very smooth and wet. Lena gasped and bit her lip, looking down at Kara.

Lena was ready for Kara she knew she was but that could wait a little, after all she was finally getting to touch Kara and she wasn’t about to wait any longer. Lena captured both of Kara’s wrists and held them above Kara’s head, Kara resisted but Lena to her surprise was stronger with the position, Kara huffed a little but smiled and stopped struggling. Lena secured Kara’s hands with one of her own and began kissing Kara, she trailed her free hand down her arm alternating between finger tips and nails over the soft skin, Kara felt unbelievable soft. Kara moaned with each new sensation and wriggled a little under Lena. The kiss was deepened as Lena’s tongue took up residence in Kara’s mouth and began stroking her tongue in soft broad strokes. Her free hand had made its way to the delicate shin of Kara’s ribs, and across to her breast. She cupped Kara’s breast and squeezed genially while running her thumb over her erect nipple. Kara arched her back pushing her chest closer to Lena her breast further into her hand.

The feeling was indescribable, she was being controlled, out manpowered, and she loved it, the soft brushes of Lena’s hair tickling her neck, the possessive lips causing a burn in Kara’s abdomen the electricity dancing down her arm, then the sensation of Lena’s hand on her breast, that had caused her back to arch wanting more and her muscle in her core to pulsate, pulling themselves in and out rhythmically to the stroking. Lena’s lips were moving away and Kara whined for a moment before they made contact with her neck, teeth grazing the pulse point nipping at her flesh the tongue soothing the tender bite, mini fires ignited under each bite soothed to a ache by the cool wet tongue, Kara moaned with each bite as Lena moved down her neck licking across her collar bone, it sent a shiver down her spine, and her body trembled in anticipation. It was like every cell was alive and every sensation built them up to something more. When Lena’s head dipped and captured Kara’s nipple in her mouth Kara felt the sensation pulling in her core she gasped, the pressure intensified as Lena held her nipple between her teeth and circled her tongue around the sensitive skin, heat was radiating from her nipple the pain and the pleasure was almost equal giving the most intense feeling of arousal Kara had ever experienced. Not being neglectful Lena had moved to the other side but instead of circling she was sucking and flicking the hardened skin. Kara’s eyes closed as her head pushed back and her back arched pushing her into Lena more.

Lena smiled, Kara was responding to every touch, moaning and seeking more, she released Kara’s wrist to have access to both her hands as she shifted lower able to caress both of Kara’s breasts and bite on her neck, Lena looked at the skin, there were pink marks all over Kara’s neck. She kissed the skin training down from Kara’s heart while dragging her nails down Kara’s ribs leaving red scratch marks either side. Lena didn’t sooth them mealy continued to trail down. She bit each of the muscles in Kara’s abdomen flicking her tongue over the bites and then rubbing over them with her thumbs. Lena slipped off the bed pulling Kara down until her bottom was just hitting the edge of the mattress. Trailing her hands down the angular muscles towards her core before placing them on her thighs to move her legs apart. The clear arousal that was pooling on Kara’s delicate folds and down her thighs made Lena’s eyes widen, she glanced up at Kara who was blushing and trying to not squirm. Lena placed kisses from her knees towards her core, at the start of the arousal on Kara’s inner thigh she flattened her tongue and licked along the slick skin humming slightly at the taste of Kara, placing a small kiss at her core before repeating the movement on the other leg.

Kara had felt her own arousal before but this felt different, there was so much and it was no longer contained, as Lena was scratching down her ribs and nipping at her muscles Kara had moved her legs feeling wetness on her thighs. Her whole body felt like it was vibrating coming apart but in the most amazing way. When Lena had moved her down the bed to kneel between her legs she became embarrassed, she heard Lena’s murmurs as she kissed and licked her way to her centre, both times excruciatingly slowly. This time when Lena made the move to her core it wasn’t a quick kiss. The cool breath had hit her wetness sending a shiver up her spine causing Kara to arch again. Her body seemed to be moving almost entirely on its own knowing what it needed. Lena’s tongue had started at the bottom of her opening, sliding along one side slightly dipping in, reaching the top and circling her clit before travelling back down the other side. Both thumbs were tracing the inner and outer lips sliding up and down. Lena’s tongue slid inside curling forward and back a few times before making another slow trip around the edge. Kara felt like she was burning from the inside out, heat radiating from her core, there were beads of sweat over her chest and forehead, and she was finding it harder to maintain her breath. The heat was intensifying as was the pull coming from her core, the muscles clenching in and out becoming for Lena to touch them. “Oh Rao Lee Please” Kara was gasping clawing at the sheets.

Lena’s heart almost exploded with the plea coming from Kara, she looked up and Kara was arched staring at the ceiling and clawing at the sheets. Lena looped one of Kara’s legs over her shoulder and stretched her arm up to link her fingers through Kara’s, Gazing towards her lovers eyes she said “look at me Kara” her eyes were met with clear blue pleading eyes, their eyes locked together. Lena’s free hand move towards her opening, placing one finger inside Kara, she glanced away and Lena stopped until her eyes returned. Lena pushed a second finger inside Kara and started to move them in and out taking special care to caress the rough patch of skin on the inner wall with each movement. Kara moaned, and Lena lent forward closing her mouth around Kara’s clit never breaking eye contact. She sucked and applied pressure with her tongue while continuing to move her fingers inside Kara. Softly capturing the engorged bundle of nerves with her lips Lena flicked her tongue back and forth, then rotating around, alternating between the two. Moving her fingered more forcefully as she increased speed. Kara was moaning more and her eyes were pleading as they stared at Lena, “more Lena Please, I want to feel more” Kara was flushed before she was begging so Lena couldn’t tell if she was embarrassed to ask, she raised her eyebrow and quirked her lip slightly before adding a third finger, it was tight but Kara gave way to her.

Kara was close to bursting into flames, or that’s what it felt like, was it possible to spontaneously combust on this planet. Lena was looking at her so intently and it was amazing she could feel the connection between them the intimacy, she could see Lena in-between her legs and it was a little embarrassing but at the same time intoxicating. When the third finger was added it hurt a little but the feeling of being completely filled by Lena far outweighed the slight discomfort and the friction was amazing, whatever Lena was pressing on was sending pulsating shock waves through her whole body, the building pressure in her clit and stomach was torched and she needed a release, as if sensing this Lena sped her movements up, opting to stop sliding and start pulsating on the inner wall, and the pressure from her tongue increase on her clit. Her legs were shaking her back arching slightly, then with a rush all her muscles seemed to seize at the same time, “OH RAO LEEEENA” there was pulsating in her core and a fresh round of wetness, extreme wetness, her muscles were clenching around Lena’s fingers and her clit was bobbing on Lena’s tongue, her whole body felt like she had been shocked but not in a bad way like when she is flying the adrenalin and freedom, she threw her head back “OH RAO, RAO LENA” when she looked back, Lena’s eyes were still staring up at her, almost black, she had stilled her tongue but continued to softly move her fingers until the muscles relaxed.

Lena sat back smiling, Kara could see the wetness on her chin and down her neck over her breast she was shining, Kara realised that she was covered in her arousal. Lena raised a eyebrow and stalked up the bed as Kara scooted back, she was like a panther stalking her prey. She kissed Kara, and she could taste herself on Lena. “That was worth the wait Miss Danvers” Lena’s voice was husky while her eyes were full of need. Kara flushed but when she tried to speak nothing came out but a moan. Lena Looked at Kara’s body littered with scratches and bite marks. She smiled, Kara followed the gaze and could see the evidence of Lena all over her, she looked back at Lena to see the evidence of her all over Lena, she was mesmerised. Releasing the bracelet and hitting her own button she looked at Kara “Miss Zor-El’s turn” Crashing a kiss to her lips, Kara could feel her strength return and the sensations were different but still felt good. Lena repeated the process only not taking any care with her teeth or nails, other than to protect her own body. This time as Kara’s orgasm was building the shield kicked in, allowing the pressure but no pain to be inflicted on Lena, the shield modulation was vibrating against Kara, she screamed out over and over, Lena was using her teeth to hold her clit this time ensuring enough pressure. Lena felt it as Kara started to lift off the bed and rose up from her knees to match her height. When Kara came for the second time, her scream was followed by a laser to the ceiling and the force that her muscles pushed her arousal against Lena, causing her shield to activate stopping her stumbling backwards. When the orgasm tapered off and Kara floated back down to the bed Lena Joined her panting.

She turned off and removed the disk from her cuff and cuddled into Kara. As much as Lena craved a release of her own she was exhausted, “Lena, that was wow, um both times, um both ways different but wow”. Lena laughed and pulled her closer, Kara could smell her own arousal and Lena’s mixing the smell was enchanting, Lena’s heart was beating fast but was starting to slow, Kara gasped, which eared an enquiring look from Lena. “Our hearts are beating together” Lena’s heart picked up and Kara’s matched it beat for beat. They melted into one another and Lena yawned, Kara pulled the comforter over them and they fell into blissful sleep


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the epilogue so it is a wrap up. :)

Epilogue

It had been a few weeks since returning from Argo, they had been quiet, Kara had found time to talk to her Mom daily and had been running low key rescues around the city and reporting on different items for Catco. Mainly however she had been spending as much time as possible with Lena, every night they curled up in each other’s arms. They had experimented with both of Lena’s gadgets a lot much to the disgust of Alex. Everyone was happy for their engagement, Kara had the Keltic bands made with one emerald one Saphire and a diamond in each, Lena had even made an indestructible cuff for Kara to wear under her super suit. Things were good the city was calm, Kara had even used the bracelet to give Alex a first real hug, which was amazing even if Kara was somewhat squashed by the force of her older sister. She also had a surprise for Lena, in the same location as Lena’s tattoo Kara now had one of her own, Schrodingers equation for quantum entanglement and the words nios geire le cheile – stronger together in Irish. The tattoo had hurt a lot but healed as soon as the bracelet was off. Kara was floating above the city, thinking about how nice things had been when her phone sounded. She tapped her coms “supergirl here” Alex chimed in, “the Legion are back, waiting at the DEO.”

Arriving at the DEO thinking there was some kind of emergency Kara flew straight into the command centre. It would appear that there was no emergency in the city but that there had been a unexpected problem with the time shifting, the future was safe and the destruction of the world killers had saved everyone as planned, however there had been a side effect and Brainy was no longer able to return due to a computer virus and they had been sent back to ask Winn to go to the future, showing him a scrap of paper with one of his designs on it, and saying he was the only one who could save the future now. Winn didn’t take this well and Kara had been brought in to help. After some time Winn was pep talked into being the new saviour of the future and he had said that he would go, Brainy was to be left behind to take his place at the DEO and knew things that he needed, to ensure that he knew what Winn previously did. Kara didn’t want to lose her best friend but was happy for him, they threw him a going away party and everyone came. He parted with, “let’s go back to the future” everyone groaned but they would really miss him. In the ship Winn was taken to a briefing room, Mon-El was going to be giving the briefing as he already knew Winn and they headed off travelling through the disruption.

The board were sat around a large table, there was a heated discussion, “you know this is a big risk if something goes wrong we could destroy the whole future” “I know that but we were already going back to stop the destruction what is one person going to do, we have put in a safeguard” “when they return we can have a look at the disruption and see if there is any cause for alarm, we can even ask Sarah to look over it.” “three days, we were three days too late, we lost him because of me, because I was out again, my almost yearly trip inside my own mind, I wasn’t careful he was depending on me and I let him down, three days” a buzzer interrupted the argument, “legion ship 1 has re-entered the time frame and is requesting audience with the board” 

Saturn girl arrived at the board room, leaving everyone else outside, she knocked. When she entered the room she pulled herself up straight and pressed her hand to the emitter, showing her brown eyes, Blond hair, blue/grey skin and a jewel in her forehead. The head of the board spoke.

“Is the mission complete?”  
“Yes all objectives have been met and I have the new historical date here for calibration”  
“Alex was shown the ring? Mon-El destroyed the Haronell? Argo was discovered? The healing disk given to the boy in the marker? Brainy has been left behind? He has all the times and dates to help and complete his sub missions? Did you bring Winn back?”  
“Yes, brainy has been left so that he will complete all discoveries and inventions Winn would have made and has been positioned at the DEO to meet Nia as planned. Mon-El allowed the haronell to be destroyed by hesitating, although it almost created another world killer until Supergirl talked the woman down, the shield will not fail destroying half of Argo before it is discovered, The boy in the market has been given the disk which means he will live to finish the creation of the tera-forming device that establishes New Krypton. I showed Alex the ring personally and I am pretty sure she scanned it, and yes Winn has been debriefed and he is outside”  
“fantastic the original time loop is closed, the strategic incursions have taken place and looking at this there have been no fractures, you have done well little one”

From around the table the board members started making their way to Saturn girl. Looking up she saw the faces of her mother and mirror twin aunt approaching, one blue eye, one green, raven hair with one streak of blond, as tall as her Nan with her grandmothers jaw, both striking both beautiful. “we wish we could have gone with you, this was a hard first mission” everyone in the room knew there was no way the twins could have gone without serious questions being asked and even with emitters they would have been logged as Kryptonian. Her grandparents arrived next “there was a 97.68% probability that you would make this a complete success” Dreamer gave brainy a nudge “were proud of you” her final grandparents arrived in front of her Bringing her in for a tight hug the blond whispered “thank you little one” The brunette joined the hug as did the rest of the board, El Myarah.

“Can I go see him now” all pretence gone the blonde was bouncing up and down “we haven’t finished analysing you should wait it will only be another hour” the pout and puppy dog eyes were on display before the words were finished, laughter erupted around the room, the blonde hovered and flew out the opening doors straight into Winn. “Oh my Rao Winn, I have missed you so much I am so glad you’re here I can’t believe it, it’s been so long and um ...” Winn looked concerned as Kara clutched her head for a moment, she opened her eyes and blinked, “patch me through” there was a beeping noise. “um there has been a new loop created, Lena you have a project to do with Winn, oh and Winn make sure I take note of every time you time hop to see us, the first visit is for mine and Lena’s wedding, you’re going to be doing a lot of time hopping, you visited nearly every year, thank you”

“I love you Karbear I would never be able to leave and not visit, we are family” Win smiled and was engulfed by a bone crushing Kryptonian hug, “Kar, still human” Kara flushed and put him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have loved writing this but after my work break I will be returning to work, i am hoping that i will still have plenty of time to write. I have been really enjoying it.
> 
> i will mainly be concentrating on one shots, this will mean i am not leaving people hanging.
> 
> i have some ideas about a collection of one shots to go along with this story, Solar powered Kara, Winns visits etc
> 
> i hope that you have all enjoyed my first fan fic and i hope to be writing more.
> 
> thank you for reading
> 
> as always comments and kudos if you want to leave them are welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading please feel free to leave any comments or pointers i am new to this.


End file.
